Recuerdos
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Dos reporteros han quedado viudos, son amigos desde la más tierna infancia, un amigo en común les obsequia un álbum, al ir viendo las fotos y enfrentando algunos problemas que se atraviesan en sus caminos descubren que sienten algo más que amistad.
1. El funeral

Cap1. El funeral

"Un avión que se dirigía a Londres con turistas y reporteros que pretendían presenciar las olimpiadas que se llevaran a cabo en este país fue secuestrado. Se cuenta que la torre de control se dio cuenta cuando el avión se salió de su ruta, se enviaron dos aviones militares para indicarles que se habían desviado, más al llegar el avión aterrizó en medio de una carretera aplastando a algunos coches, antes de tocar suelo se vio a un par de personas brincar en paracaídas mas se perdió su rastro. Los aviones militares aterrizaron a su lado y al revisar el avión encontraron al piloto en estado de shock y que se había utilizado el piloto automático para aterrizar, y todos los pasajeros estaban muertos, incluyendo a una de nuestras compañeras, la reportera..." se había oído en algún televisor antes de ser apagado por una joven de cabello negro azulado, piel pálida y con ojos que parecían padecer ceguera a pesar de ser de buena visión.

-¿Porqué la apagaste Hina-chan? Quería ver a kasa y tosa.- protestó un pequeño rubio de cuatro años de edad, que hizo pucheros porque le apagaron la televisión.

-Hikaru-kun… tus papás no saldrán en la tele hoy…deja que arregle tu traje.- dijo Hinata mientras se arrodillaba para acomodarle el traje blanco al pequeño.

-¡Akari-chan!.-exclamó Hikaru al ver entrar a una niñita de su misma edad, quien se sonrojó y soltó un tímido Ohayo.- Te ves bonita con ese vestidito Akari-chan.- le dijo mientras Hinata terminaba de abrocharle los botones de su saco.

-Arigato Hikaru-kun.- contestó la chiveada niña y se escondió detrás de su madres, parecía un pequeño clon de su madre, eran muy parecidas físicamente y en forma de ser, la diferencia estaba en el color de cabellos que era como el de su padre.- Tu también te vez bien.- contestó al ver a Hikaru en su traje blanco.

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna que había heredado de su padre, la tomó de la mano y se fueron a jugar. Hinata sonrió tristemente al ver la felicidad de los niños que se esfumaría cuando supieran lo que acontecía.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás y la besó en el cuello, giró la cabeza y lo beso.- Debemos irnos.

-Hai, Neji-koi.- Hinata y Neji eran novios a pesar de llevar años viviendo juntos y tener a su pequeña hija, pero no se habían casado debido a una complicada situación familiar que no puedo explicar bien, pero resumiendo son primos y es una de las razones por las que no los dejaban casarse.

-Hikaru-kun, Akari-chan debemos irnos.- Hinata los tomó de las manos y los llevó hasta el coche, ella y Neji al frente y los niños en el asiento trasero, quienes durante el trayecto estuvieron jugando a ser reporteros como sus padres y daban noticias sobre la lluvia, las estrellas y un dinosaurio gigante.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hikaru bajó a toda prisa del carro, se subió a él y buscó con la mirada a sus padres.

-Hikaru-kun baja de allí.- dijo Akari mientras trataba de subir a por él.

-Akari, Hikaru no hagan eso, pueden lastimarse y lastimados desperdiciarán algo de su poder de la juventud.- los regaño Rock Lee, un joven extraño con cabello en forma de hongo y cejas encrespadas que al igual que todos llevaba traje blanco, pero lo más extraño en él solía ser su efusividad que al decir su frase sobre la juventud no se había notado ni un poco y se veía triste. Les ayudó a bajar a los niños, luego saludó a Neji y Hinata y se encaminaron a donde estaba el padre de Hikaru.

Caminaron entre la multitud, la mayoría eran conocidos y al verlos pasar los saludaban y le lanzaban una mirada de tristeza al niño que no entendía el porqué de esas miradas.

Después de caminar entre tantas personas divisaron a lo lejos a un joven que estaba de espaldas, era inconfundible por su revuelto cabello rubio. Hikaru se emocionó al verlo y se soltó de Hinata para correr hacia el joven y abrazarse a su pierna que era donde alcanzaba.

-¡Oto-san!

-Hikaru-kun.- el joven lo cargó y lo abrazó contra su pecho.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, hoy Hinata-chan nos hizo de comer algo raro pero me lo comí sin quejarme.- dijo el pequeño con orgullo, y entonces notó que había interrumpido una de las pláticas de su papá. – ¡Konichiwua Kiba!

-Hola Hikaru.- le revolvió el cabello, a lo que el niño respondió enseñándole la lengua.- Igualito a tu padre verdad?, bueno... Naruto, lo siento mucho, ella también fue mi amiga y sabes que para lo que sea estaremos para ti.

-Arigato Kiba.- le dijo el rubio mientras se daban un abrazo.

-¿Qué siente Kiba, oto-san?- preguntó el curioso niño mientras intentaba sentarse en los hombros de su papá.

Hinata le dio un fuerte abrazo, y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, luego otro a Hikaru y con lágrimas resbalándole por su rostro se fue con su esposo y su hija. Naruto acomodó bien a su pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud para estar justamente en el centro de todo aquel bullicio, junto a un hombre con ropa de cura y que tenía una Biblia en sus manos.

-Oto san ¿quién es ese señor que trae vestido?- preguntó Hikaru mientras reía bajito y señalaba al señor.

-Hikaru es un cura, ahora guarda silencio onegai.- dijo con rostro serio, el niño al ver su rara expresión, pues siempre estaba sonriendo, se calló inmediatamente y se distrajo jugando con la corbata que le había puesto Hinata y una vez que lo bajó al suelo se agachó para ver como las hormigas caminaban en fila.

El padre estuvo hablando frente a un hueco en la tierra que a su lado tenía un ataúd negro, con finas líneas plateadas a los costados y una cruz adornando la tapa. El cielo parecía compartir el dolor con los presentes pues empezó a llover, el rubio al ver la lluvia caer no puedo evitar que dos lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, apretó los puños intentando contenerlas, sintió como Hikaru le jaló la manga, lo miró, estiraba una mano y con la otra se tallaba un ojo, entonces lo volvió a cargar y lo apretó contra su pecho, debía ser fuerte por su hijo.

Comenzaron a bajar lentamente el ataúd en el agujero, los llantos crecieron un poco más, le arrojaron algunas flores y luego fue cubierto con tierra. Naruto no podía seguir allí, se dio media vuelta y lo más sigiloso que pudo se alejó un poco de la multitud pero solo lo suficiente de forma que podía terminar de ver el entierro.

Cuando terminó todos se comenzaron a dispersar, Naruto regresó con el resto, recibió los abrazos y los pésame de sus compañeros de trabajo y sus amigos.

- Es una lástima que Sasuke no haya podido venir, para Naruto hubiera sido más fácil si estuviera aquí.- dijo un joven de cabello amarrado en una coleta y con cara de aburrido

- Sí, solo esperemos que lo supere pronto, ¿porque tenía que irse Sakura tan pronto? dejando solo a Naruto-kun y el chibi Hikaru…- dijo una joven de cabello rubio en 3 coletas que estaba tomada de la mano del joven. – Shikamaru ve y despídete que ya deberíamos irnos.

Fueron hacia el rubio, le dieron un abrazo y se fueron, luego llegó Hinata de nuevo a su lado con Neji detrás de ella cargando a Akari que se había quedado dormida al igual que Hikaru.

-Etto… Naruto-kun, si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestra casa.

-Ie… arigato.

-Insisto no es molestia, además Hikaru-kun ya está dormido y están algo retirados de aquí.

- Está bien… arigato Hina-chan.

Dejó que lo condujeran al coche, y se subió en los asientos traseros junto con Hinata que ahora cargaba a Akari. El coche avanzó lentamente porque había tráfico debido a la incesante lluvia. Después de media hora de camino llegaron a casa de Hinata y Neji, acostaron a los niños y le prepararon el sofá a Naruto, quien tras darles las gracias se acostó e intentó dormir pero sólo pudo llorar, tratando siempre de que fuera en silencio, hasta que se quedó dormido…


	2. Después del entierro

RECUERDOS

A Naruto fan-fiction por Saphira Kailen

~No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, los demás colados sí

~ Se supone que esta historia es yaoi XD

Cap.2 Después del entierro

-oto-san, oto-san…despierta…otro-san…- decía un pequeño mientras zarandeaba suavemente a su papá para que despertara, después de varios intentos por fin abrió los ojos.

-Nani?... eh… hola Hikaru…- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba masajeándose las sienes pues le dolía la cabeza.

-Oto-san, tengo hambre y Hina-chan no se ha despertado…

-Vale, ve a vestirte e iremos a comer a Ichiraku.

-Yay!.- el niño exclamó en voz medianamente baja y salió corriendo a buscar su ropa, pues siempre tenía un pijama en casa de Hinata por si se tenía que quedar ahí debido a que Naruto o Sakura salieran, Naruto que ya estaba vestido recogió las sábanas y las dobló para dejarlas sobre el sofá-cama en lo que esperaba a Hikaru.

-Ya estoy listo tosa.-dijo Hikaru antes de tropezarse con sus agujetas desabrochadas, Naruto lo levantó y se arrodilló frente a él para amarrárselas. –Arigato

-Hikaru-kun?, Naruto-kun?.- dijo la pequeña Hyuga que acababa de entrar en la sala, iba tallándose un ojito para dispersar el sueño.- ¿ya se van?

-Hai, dile a tu mamá arigato por dejar que nos quedáramos.- le revolvió el cabello a la pequeña y se dirigió a la puerta.- Vamos Hikaru.- dijo el rubio mayor mientras abría la puerta.

- Arigato Akari-chan, Sayonara.- le dio una sonrisa, se despidió con un ademán de la mano y salió tras de su papá, cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido, Akari regresó a dormir.

-Tosa, ¿puedo pedir un tazón grande esta vez? ya crecí y puedo comer más ramen.- dijo el pequeño mientras con sus manos se comparaba de cómo medía antes a como medía ahora que la verdad no era casi nada, miró a su padre que tenía una rara seria expresión, agachó la mirada y agarró de la mano a su padre intentando adivinar en que pensaba.

Naruto pensaba en que era domingo, y que era un día común donde las familias salían a pasear, jugar o simplemente la pasaban juntos viendo la televisión, esos días tan sencillos siempre le habían parecido magníficos pero ahora le parecía que era uno de los días más fríos que había vivido, al recordar como había pasado el fin de semana anterior y al compararlo con el actual tuvo que apretar un puño para evitar que se le saliera una lágrima.

El domingo pasado se había levantado al sentir que alguien le acariciaba los rubios cabellos y al despertar se encontró con la sonrisa de una mujer de piel clara, con extraño pelo color rosa que enmarcaba su rostro y con ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó delicadamente.

Se sentó de lado para poder apreciarla mejor y justo cuando le iba a dar un beso Hikaru entró tan escandaloso como siempre por la puerta de la habitación, estaba en su adorado pijama de aviones y con su peluche de conejito en la mano izquierda, se subió a la cama de sus papás y les contó su sueño que consistía en algo sobre un lago de chocolate y lanchas de galleta o algo parecido.

-Jaja suena más como un sueño que tendría el pequeño hijo de Chouji ¿no crees?.- dijo risueña la pelirosa mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hijo.

-Creo que sí.- respondió el chibi mientras reía.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos hoy al lago y alquilamos una lancha? aunque no será de chocolate ni galleta jeje.- dijo el rubio mientras se comenzaba a levantar.

-¡Hai!- gritó el pequeño lanzando su conejo al aire y al atraparlo salió corriendo.- ¡Me voy a vestir!- Naruto corrió detrás de él y cuando lo alcanzó lo cargó, le dijo que no se escaparía de bañarse y a pesar de las protestas de Hikaru lo metió al baño.

Ese fue un día normal, sencillo aunque en el presente parecía realmente fantástico y lejano; desayunaron en un restaurante, fueron al lago, comieron algodón de azúcar, comieron ramen y fueron al cine, ahora todo le parecía tan lejano e imposible de repetir.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta de que Hikaru le llamaba incesantemente hasta que sintió que algo lo obligaba a detenerse al jalarse de su brazo, volteó y vio al pequeño que tenía en su mirar un destello de preocupación pero su expresión era de berrinche.

-Dijiste que iríamos a Ichiraku y ya lo pasamos.- dijo haciendo pucheros y cruzando los brazos.

Naruto sonrió, sintió raro pues llevaba horas sin sonreír ni un poco peor es que siempre que hacía esa cara su hijo le daba risa. Caminaron de regreso a Ichiraku, saludaron a la hija del dueño del restaurante ya que ella pedía las órdenes y pidieron 2 tazones de tori ramen que no tardaron en llegar y que no tardaron en comer.

-Oe, oto-san.

-Nani?

-¿Cuándo regresa Sasuke-kun?-preguntó antes de meterse muchos fideos a la boca.

-No lo sé Hikaru, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-que al igual que su hijo se metió muchos fideos a la boca.

-Es que cuando me cuidó me dijo que era igual de perico que tú que me callara entonces para molestarlo seguí hablando y me prometió que si me callaba me compraría un avión de control remoto, entonces me callé y quiero mi avión.- explicó mientras usaba sus palillos para simular que eran un avión y sonreía.

-Hikaru, no debes hacer eso, no es bueno que te aproveches así del teme.-contestó Naruto que no pudo evitar reír.

Pagaron la cuenta y fueron a su casa. Era más bien una penthouse, se hallaba en el penúltimo piso de un edificio de departamentos de lujo, tenía una terraza donde solían pasar el tiempo jugando y desde donde podían ver gran parte de la ciudad. Entraron, se ducharon, Naruto entró a su estudio y se puso a pensar en el trabajo mientras Hikaru se acostaba en la alfombra coloreando unos dibujos que le había hecho un amigo de su papá que se llamaba Sai. Así transcurrió el día, comieron ramen instantáneo, cenaron algo de pan y leche, Hikaru se fue a dormir después de preparar sus cosas para el colegio y Naruto siguió despierto.

A la medianoche estaba acostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de Sakura, decidió prepararse un té, así que se dirigió a la cocina, calentó agua y le puso una bolsita de té de canela y manzana, cuando iba de regreso a su habitación oyó unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Hikaru, dejó la taza en una mesita que estaba en el pasillo y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

El pequeño estaba de frente a la pared acostado en ovillo y se veían ligeros temblores que recorrían su cuerpecito al llorar. Naruto entró sigilosamente, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, Hikaru agarró con fuerza la camisa del pijama de su papá y continuó llorando.

-¿Nande? ¿Nande oto-san? ¿porqué mamá se fue? nos abandonó.- sollozó el pequeño sorprendiendo mucho a su padre, quien lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a balancearse lentamente de adelante para atrás arrullando a Hikaru.

-Ella no nos abandonó Hikaru, si no está aquí es porque…no sé porque Hikaru…pero no nos abandonó, nunca nos dejará…- no supo que más decirle así que lo acomodó bien en sus brazos y lo continuó acunando, hasta que los sollozos disminuyeron.

-Akari-chan y yo oímos que Hinata-chan y Neji-san hablaban sobre ella pero no lo creía hasta que te vi serio tosa.-dijo el pequeño con voz adormilada.

-Te pareces mucho a tu mamá cuando se trata de personas, lo siento Hikaru, te quiero mucho.- le dijo mientras se acostaba con él, creyó que se sentirían los dos mejor si se mantenían acompañados. Después de un rato se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Sasuke

RECUERDOS

A Naruto fan-fiction por Saphira Kailen

~No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, los demás colados sí

~ Se supone que esta historia es yaoi XD

Cap.3- Sasuke

Se levantaron temprano y en silencio, la tristeza era casi tangible en el aire, desayunaron unas tostadas con mantequilla y leche, Naruto se preguntó como iba a saber que comprar para la despensa mientras lavaba los trastes, Naruto antes de casarse compraba solamente ramen y leche y después siempre había sido Sakura quien hiciera las compras, suspiró secándose las manos y volteó a ver a Hikaru quien intentaba abrocharse las agujetas correctamente.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Ie, yo puedo.-siguió peleando con las agujetas pero al final terminó lanzando los zapatos al desesperarse.-No puedo…

Naruto agarró los zapatos, se los puso y los abrochó, recogió su carpeta y abrió la puerta esperando a que Hikaru pasara, al tomar el elevador se preguntó si Sasuke habría vuelto ya. Subieron al auto clásico del rubio mayor, dejó al pequeño en la escuela y luego se dirigió al trabajo.

Trabajaba en Editoriales y Televisora Konoha, era conductor de uno de los noticieros, le gustaba mucho su trabajo y más porque casi todos los amigos que tenia desde la primaria también trabajaban ahí, como Sakura, que solía trabajar con él como conductora o también era enviada a eventos como entregas de premios, el último trabajo que le fue asignado fue cubrir unas entrevistas a deportistas de las Olimpiadas.

Entró por la puerta giratoria de cristal y se dirigió a la recepción, saludó a joven que tenía cara de estar angustiado.

-Hola Haku.

-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó el chico que parecía mujer por su largo cabello y su rostro afeminado mientras buscaba unos papeles.

-Pues… no se… y ¿tu?

-Estoy bien y estaría mejor su encuentro los papeles que perdí, si no los encuentro Tsunade-sama me despedirá, ahora te marco que ya llegaste.- dijo apresurado mientras agarraba una ficha que decía Usumaki y la pasaba por un lector de código de barras junto a su computadora.-ya está, Naruto siento mucho lo de Sakura.- el dijo viéndolo a los ojos y luego volvió a rebuscar los papeles.- espero pronto estés bien, por cierto hoy vuelve Sasuke.

Naruto hizo una mueca como de intento de sonrisa y tomó el elevador hasta el piso 9 en cuanto se abrió la puerta, una rubia se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-Ino…me estás asfixiando…-dijo mientras intentaba separarse de la rubia.

-Gomen Naruto, demo no tuve tiempo anteayer de decirte que lo siento, ella…era… mi mejor amiga.- dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y abrazaba de nuevo a Naruto, quien no sabía si llorar o consolar a la rubia, antes de decidir que hacer llegó un joven algo alto y rechoncho que abrazó a la rubia y le dijo que debían volver al trabajo, entonces ella se secó las lágrimas le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y se fue a sentar a una silla donde comenzó a ser maquillada.

Naruto suspiró y se dirigió hacia una chica que vestía un traje café peinada con un chongo a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Konichiwua Ten ten-chan

-Hola Naruto-kun - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y le daba un abrazo corto a Naruto- ¿estás bien?

-Hai, y tú ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, arigato, creí que no vendrías a trabajar hoy

-Tengo un hijo que mantener jeje-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste.

-Vale, éstas son las noticias resumidas, en el telepronter saldrá lo que debes decir pero como siempre supongo no lo seguirás-sonrió mientras le daba unas hojas a Naruto.- etto…

-Daré el noticiero solo ¿verdad?-interrumpió a Ten Ten.

-Etto… hai…

-Vale, ya casi empieza iré a sentarme.

Normalmente dirigía el noticiero acompañado de Sakura y cuando ella no estaba lo dirigía con Sasuke pero ese día lo presentaría solo. Ten Ten normalmente era quien daba las noticias sobre deportes pero ahora se encontraba dirigiendo a todos, eso solía hacerlo Hinata pero debido a su embarazo ella la había reemplazado temporalmente.

El noticiero que normalmente transcurría animado y feliz debido a las ocurrencias del rubio ahora fue triste y muy formal, esto preocupó a Ten Ten pues posiblemente bajara el raiting pero debía comprender a sus amigos por lo que decidió darle el resto de la semana libre a Naruto y su lugar sería ocupado por Kiba, un chico que a veces se parecía al rubio y por lo tanto probablemente agradaría por un tiempo al público.

Cuando conducía camino a su departamento su celular sonó, era Hikaru diciendo que tenía un trabajo en equipo que hacer por lo que se quedaría en casa de Hinata, simplemente le dio permiso y se dirigió a un parque medio escondido donde solía pasar de pequeño cuando estaba triste, se sentó en su columpio preferido mientras veía el cielo nublado, hasta que su celular lo sacó de nuevo sus pensamientos.

-¿Mochi mochi?

-Hola Naruto, siento lo de Sakura, etto… ando con prisa solo te avisaba que el baka de mi primo está de vuelta.-Fue toda la conversación, aunque él solo oyó, creía saber cual era la prisa pues de fondo de la conversación se oía como que alguien estaba besándolo…

-Sai… como puede hablar por celular cuando…-agitó la cabeza para dispersas sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su departamento

Cuando estaba frente a su puerta, sintió que sentiría vacío cuando entrara por lo que se dio la vuelta y regresó al elevador, oprimió el botón que llevara al último piso, al salir caminó por todo el corredor hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía una pequeña placa en la que se veía escrito "Uchiha", no sabia si tocar o no, pero no tuvo que planteárselo demasiado porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto de piel pálida, complexión agradable a la vista (XD), cabello algo largo y despeinado color negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, Naruto lo miró a los ojos y sintió como los suyos se aguaban, el pelinegro lo veía indiferente.

-Hola dobe, ¿piensas quedarte ahí o vas a entrar?- dijo haciéndose un poco a un lado.

-Sasuke…teme…-dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a dejar caer algunas lágrimas, odiaba llorar y más frente a Sasuke pero por alguna razón le costaba trabajo ocultar lo que sentía frente a él…


	4. Lágrimas

RECUERDOS

A Naruto fan-fiction por Saphira Kailen

~No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, los demás colados sí

~ Se supone que esta historia es yaoi XD

Cap.4 Lágrimas

-Pasa.-dijo el moreno mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba pasar a Naruto, quien se secó las lágrimas que habían escapado y se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala del pelinegro.

-¿Cuándo volviste?- preguntó el rubio intentando reponerse y prendiendo el televisor como si estuviera en su propia casa, Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

-Llegué en la mañana pero no quise ir al trabajo.- le quitó el control al rubio y le puso en un canal donde había un combate de box.

-Que bien.

-Te faltó el "tebayo"

Naruto no dijo nada, agarró el control y le puso en un partido de soccer.

-No me gusta el soccer.

-Bien por ti teme.

-Usuratonkachi, esta es mi casa así que veremos el box.

-Ie, soccer.

Comenzaron a pelearse por el control, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía Naruto no podía evitar pelearse con el pelinegro de esa forma, era divertido; su pelea fue interrumpida por un rugido del estómago de Naruto.

-Oe dobe, ¿comiste?

-Etto…ie…-dijo el rubio mientras ponía una mano en su nuca y sonreía de lado pues no podía sonreír de verdad. Sasuke suspiró y fue a preparar un poco de ramen instantáneo para Naruto y sacó un poco de sushi que había en el refrigerador para él; no le gustaba el ramen pero a Naruto y Hikaru sí y como a veces iban a su casa siempre tenía dos o tres vasos.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y dejó en la mesa de centro el vaso de ramen de Naruto junto con sus palillos y su sushi y fue por algo de agua. Cuando volvió con el agua se extrañó de ver a Naruto sin siquiera haber tocado su preciado ramen, suspiró ligeramente y se sentó a lado del rubio mientras le pasaba los palillos y su comida.

-Come.

-Hai.- contestó quedamente y comenzó a comer, viendo el televisor pero sin ponerle atención, cosa que notó Sasuke y aprovechó para cambiarle al box, de pronto se oyó como se rompían unos palillos y al voltear vio a Naruto con un palillo roto y el otro fuertemente agarrado intentando contener las lágrimas que escapaban por sus ojos.

-Naruto…

-Estoy bien…yo solo…- ya no reprimió más las lágrimas y lloró sacando todo lo que tenía atorado, Sasuke le miró por un rato sintiendo que su corazón se encogía un poco al ver a su amigo sufrir de ese modo por lo que le quitó el ramen lo puso en la mesa de centro y abrazó ligeramente al rubio, quien le devolvió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras continuaba llorando. Sasuke no solía hacer notar que se preocupaba por su amigo por lo que cuando Naruto se quejaba de algo o llegaba a llorar él solo lo miraba de forma indiferente, pero solo dos veces lo había abrazado, cuando sus padres murieron y cuando murió Akari, para Sasuke las muertes le dolían igual y aunque no lloraba (al menos no frente a alguien) sentía el mismo dolor y consolar al rubio era en parte como si se consolara un poco a sí mismo.

-¿Nande tebayo?... Sakura-chan…Sasuke… ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir Sakura-chan? –dijo de pronto el rubio entre sollozos.

-Se fue…porque así tuvo que ser…pero no se ha ido completamente aún queda su memoria.

-Demo…la amaba y se fue…Sasuke…duele…

-Lo se.- realmente lo sabía Sasuke también había estado casado y al igual que Naruto ahora era viudo.- quisiera decirte que dejará de doler pero no es bueno dar falsas esperanzas, te dolerá pero seguirás adelante…-Naruto levantó la vista.

-Teme, no me haces sentir mejor…-hizo un puchero y se secó unas lágrimas, intentando contener el llanto, Sasuke sonrió un poco al ver la expresión algo infantil de Naruto pero dejó la sonrisa al ver como el dolor volvía a atravesar su rostro.

-Naruto, Sakura no querría que te quedaras en este dolor, ella querría que continuaras y cuidaras de Hikaru ¿no crees?

-¿Cuándo…dejó de dolerte?

-Cuando recordé que Akari me dijo que si algo le pasaba quería que continuara mi vida, ella siempre estuvo arriesgando su vida y quería que fuera feliz fuera lo que fuera, Sakura querría lo mismo para ti.-Normalmente Sasuke no hablaba así pero cuando el rubio se ponía triste siempre le habla francamente e intentando hacerlo sonreír.

-Tienes razón…arigato Sasuke…ya no lloraré…-dijo el rubio mientras secaba las lágrimas, aunque quería seguir llorando

-A veces es bueno llorar

-Demo tú nunca lloras.

-Es porque los dobes lloran y yo no lo soy.- dijo dándole una sonrisa al estilo Uchiha que sería como decir "yo soy el mejor"

-Teme…-dijo Naruto regalándole una sonrisa sincera al pelinegro mientras le lanzaba un cojín del sillón.

-Naruto…-un aura algo temible comenzó a rodear a Sasuke pues el cojín le dio de lleno en la cara, Naruto al verlo se levantó y comenzó a correr mientras Sasuke lo perseguía con un cojín en la mano.

Pasaron toda la tarde así, jugando a lanzarse los cojines hasta que rompieron un jarrón, por suerte no le gustaba a Sasuke o Naruto habría estado en graves problemas. Después estuvieron jugando videojuegos, el pelinegro siempre ganaba. Salieron a comer un helado y pidieron comida a domicilio de un restaurante japonés. Así pasaron toda la tarde, Naruto aún se sentía algo triste pero mucho menos, le agradaba pasar el tiempo con Sasuke. Como el pelinegro supuso que el rubio se sentiría solo, dejó que se quedara a dormir en su casa, por lo que en la habitación que ocupaba el papel de estudio le puso un colchón inflable y cobijas. Cenaron algo ligero y se fueron a dormir.


	5. Lilis

RECUERDOS

A Naruto fan-fiction por Saphira Kailen

~No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, los demás colados sí

~ Se supone que esta historia es yaoi XD

Cap.5. Lilis

Sasuke se despertó temprano, se levantó y abrió las cortinas, el cielo estaba gris seguro llovería de nuevo, entró a uno de los cuartos de su pent house que era un gimnasio y comenzó a hacer ejercicio: bicicleta, escaladora, caminadora y algunos ejercicios con pesas, estaba todo sudado por lo que se le pegaba la playera sin mangas que llevaba puesta. Salió a la terraza en lo que su respiración se normalizaba, vio que había algo nuevo entre las plantas, era flor lili, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el corazón al ver la flor y recordó el porqué estaba allí…FB…

Era un día de verano e igualmente el cielo estaba gris presagiando lluvia, el pelinegro se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro mientras una chica de su misma edad se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a unos arbolitos bonsái, las podaba y acomodaba pero al no quedarle se desesperaba.

-No me gustan estos arbolitos, son difíciles de podar.-dijo la chica poniendo cara de berrinche.- Sasuke son tus árboles pódalos tú.

-Akari yo no arreglo árboles.-dijo el chico dejando el libro a un lado y caminando hacia ella.- El problema es que te desesperas fácil.

-El problema es que tenemos arbolitos miniatura, no son plantas de verdad, deberías tener un árbol frutal o de flores, eso sería más fácil.-dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes de jardinería.

-No te gustan las flores.

-Sí me gustan.

-Me refería a que no te gustan las flores comunes, si quieres pon un rosal.

-Me gustaría tener una lili.

Sasuke le revolvió un poco su castaño y rizado cabello y se dirigió a un cuartito en la terraza, volvió con una bolsita con semillas y se sentó a lado de Akari que lo veía con curiosidad.

-Toma.-le dio las semillas- Ya tienes tus lili.

-Yey!Sasuke!- la chica se emocionó, sabía que era difícil conseguir esas semillas, las abrió, hizo un hueco con sus manos en la tierra, puso las semillas, las tapó de nuevo y les echó un poco de agua, luego se volteó hacia el pelinegro-Arigato Sasuke, Ai shiteru.-le dio un beso, sonrió y entró a la casa haciendo ondear su largo cabello. Sasuke sonrió de lado y se paró a seguirla….FFB

El Sasuke del presente suspiró ante el hecho de que esa había sido la última vez que se sentaron los dos juntos frente a esos arbolitos y la última vez que ella se había quejado porque no podía podarlos; observó los arbolitos necesitaban ser podados, lo haría un día de estos. Tomó una de las flores recién florecidas, entró a su casa y la puso en un jarrón largo con agua.

Cuando iba camino al baño recordó que cierto rubio estaba en su casa, así que fue a despertarlo, cuando entró a verlo lo encontró tirado en el suelo con las sabanas revueltas por todos lados, una gota estilo anime resbaló por su cabeza sin duda era dobe hasta durmiendo.

-Oe…dobe…despierta…-decía mientras lo sacudía, Naruto se dio vuelta y en le dio un golpe, claro que estaba dormido. -¡Naruto!.- le gritó el moreno en el oído.

-¡Ah!-el rubio se levantó sobresaltado y con los ojos bien abiertos, giró la cabeza buscando el origen de lo que lo despertó y vio al pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado.- ¡Teme! ¡no tienes porque despertarme así!-dijo volviendo a acostarse.

-Naruto tienes un hijo y trabajo por si no te acuerdas.

-Hikaru está con Hina-chan y Ten Ten me dijo que no fuera el resto de la semana.

-Vale, entonces quédate aquí si quieres yo debo dejar un reporte al trabajo cuando vuelva quiero ver recogido.-dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

-No es mi casa

-Demo dormiste aquí así que te toca limpiar también.

El rubio se quejó quedito y volvió a dormir. Sasuke tomó una ducha, y fue a las televisoras y editoriales Konoha, en el camino pasó por un café y un pan como desayuno. Al llegar por el edificio ignoró a varias trabajadoras que se le acercaban a saludar y le coqueteaban, a él no le importaba ninguna de ellas, le solían decir que aceptara salir con alguna pero cuando aceptaba las dejaba plantadas. Se registró con Haku.

-Etto…Sasuke-san, Tsunade-sama quiere verlo.-dijo el chico afeminado mientras intentaba destrabar su computadora.

-Vale.- contestó Sasuke y sin más se dirigió a el elevador, oprimió el botón para el último piso y se recargó en una de las paredes mientras intentaba adivinar donde ya había oído aquella melodía que sonaba en el elevador, después de unos segundos llegó al último piso.

Caminó por el vació pasillo hasta llegar frente al despacho de su jefa, oyó varios gritos adentro de la habitación por lo que decidió esperar a que terminara de gritar, se recargó en una pared y dirigía su mirada al cielo nublado que se veía por el ventanal. De pronto salió del despacho un empleado totalmente asustado, que en cuanto pudo se echó a correr hacia el elevador, Sasuke caminó hasta la puerta y antes de que la cerrara entró.

Una mujer que a pesar de sus años se encontraba en buena condición y forma se encontraba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio lleno de papeles, su cabello rubio que le caía por la espalda se movía cada que movía la cabeza reprobando algunas cosas en papel mientras su asistente se mantenía a su lado con expresión nerviosa.

-Shizune ¿cómo rayos llegaron a subir estos gastos?

-Etto…Tsunade-sama, recuerde que el dinero destinado a esa deuda se lo gastó en sake para el aniversario de la empresa…

-Kuso…-levantó un poco la vista y al ver al pelinegro hizo una mueca y agarró otro papel.- Cuando entres anúnciate Uchiha.

-No lo creí necesario Tsuande-sama.-dijo el pelinegro avanzando hasta el escritorio.- ¿Quería verme?

-Sí, bueno primero dale tu reporte a Shizune para que lo revise.- Shizune avanzó hasta el pelinegro cargando a la mascota de Tsunade y tomó un sobre que Sasuke le tendió.-Y quería preguntarte como está mi nieto.- levantó la vista y el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia algún punto de le pared frente a él.

-¿Porqué habría de saberlo?

-Es obvio que viendo la situación, pasó tiempo contigo, conozco a mi nieto y siempre corre a sus brazos y a falta de ella corre a los tuyos.- dijo la rubia volviendo a su trabajo, mientras Shizune en su mente decía "Eso sonó bastante raro…"

-…-Sasuke estuvo un momento en silencio y luego contestó-Podría estar peor, igual podría estar mejor, por alguna razón no está tan deprimido como esperaba.-pensó en que había dejado solo al pobre de Naruto en su departamento seguramente estaría haciendo el aseo pero usando sus lágrimas en vez de agua.- Solo vine a dejar el reporte así que me voy…

-No tan rápido Uchiha, hoy darás la sección de finanzas ya que Kiba está de conductor, así que mueve tu trasero hacia el foro que en unos minutos te toca.

Sasuke malhumorado se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró de frente con un señor joven pero de cabello plateado, que cubría gran parte de su rostro con una bufanda, era el novio del antiguo tutor de Naruto y que aparte trabajaba investigando a Akatsuki.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-dijo sonriendo (o al menos eso se notaba en sus ojos).

-Kakashi.- dijo el pelinegro y pasó a su lado antes de irse le dijo.- No interrogues a Naruto aún.- se fue caminando en dirección al foro.


	6. Un álbum

RECUERDOS

A Naruto fan-fiction por Saphira Kailen

~No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, los demás colados sí

~ Se supone que esta historia es yaoi

Cap.6. Un álbum

Sasuke llegó justo al noticiero, dio rápido el informe y respondió a las preguntas que le hacían sus amigos sobre el rubio que en ese momento aseaba su departamento.

Oprimió los botones del ascensor pensando en su pasado, el elevador abrió sus puertas dejando ver como un pelinegro besaba apasionadamente a un pelirrojo que se dejaba hacer, le resbaló una gota por la cabeza a Sasuke ante aquella visión, decidió esperar al siguiente ascensor, pero el pelirrojo separó repentinamente al pelinegro y puso cara de avergonzado.

-Oe, Gaara, ¿porqué la brusquedad?- preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando notó que el elevador había parado se dio cuenta del otro pelinegro.- ¡Sasuke!, primo anda entra al elevador no haremos nada mientras estés aquí adentro, a menos que te nos quieras unir.-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo abiertamente, hasta que Gaara le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Sasuke le miró raro y subió al elevador, oprimió el botón de planta baja y se recargó en una de las paredes con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sasuke, con esa pose podrías conquistar a cualquiera ¿por qué no sales del cajón un rato y te buscas a alguien?, es divertido coquetear, o no Gaara-koi?- dijo el pelinegro abrazando por la cintura al pelirrojo.

-Sai, no molestes, ya estuve casado.- contestó Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada al techo como si hubiera algo interesante en él.

Sai relajó el abrazo a su esposo, al sentir como Gaara se removió en sus brazos, el pelirrojo volteó a ver a Sasuke quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo está Naruto?

-Se lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba.-dijo el pelinegro con esas palabras robotizadas pues ya las había dicho muchas veces, despegó su mirada del techo y miró al pelirrojo.- Tampoco fuiste al entierro ¿cierto?

-No…quería darle un regalo...pero no pude terminarlo…

-Creí que ibas a decir que no te dejé terminarlo, jeje- dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Urusai.- le dijo Gaara con un leve sonrojo.- Supongo Naruto está en tu departamento ¿no? ¿Puedo pasar por allí esta tarde?

-Tsk…-protestó Sasuke, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y se marchó dejando solos a la pareja, el pelirrojo se disponía a abandonarlo de igual forma pero Sai lo metió y oprimió los botones de nuevo.

Sasuke iba conduciendo su automóvil algo molesto por tanta pregunta sobre el animo de Naruto, todo era diferente a cuando él enviudó, cuando a él le pasó todas las mujeres le pedían matrimonio, decían que llenarían el espacio, algo realmente molesto.

Cuando estaba a unos minutos del edificio donde vivía su celular sonó, miró el identificador de llamadas que decía "Escuela, Hikaru", prendió las manos libres y contestó.

-Mochi, mochi, disculpe ¿se encuentra el señor Uzumaki o el señor Uchiha?-dijo una voz de mujer por el teléfono.

-Konichiwa Kurenai-san.- contestó el pelinegro.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Konichiwa Sasuke-san, llamé al teléfono de Naruto-kun demo no contestó.

-Ese dobe debió haber olvidado cargar el celular, bueno ¿qué sucede?

-Hikaru-kun fue traído a la dirección por agredir a un compañero- Sasuke no supo que decir pues Hikaru era un niño travieso pero muy tranquilo, al no oír contestación Kurenai continuó.- Deben venir por él, de preferencia Naruto pues se le impondrá un castigo a Hikaru-kun y su padre debe saberlo.

-Iré yo, soy padrino de Hikaru por lo que tengo derecho como tutor sobre él.

-Está bien, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la escuela de Hikaru.

Al llegar se encontró con una preocupada Akari sentada fuera de la dirección con unas bandidas en los brazos y una en la cara, se dirigió hacia ella.

-Akari, ¿estás bien?-preguntó agachándose a la altura de la niña quien con sus manos apresó su falda como nerviosa.- ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo señalando la bandida de la cara.

-Unos niños molestaron a Hikaru-kun, él se enojó y le dio un golpe, me asusté porque comenzaron a pelear, los quise separar y una niña me empujó y luego…-comenzó a retorcer la orilla de su falda nerviosa.

-Te defendiste cierto?

-No quería pero me asusté.

-Justo lo que esperaba de la hija de Hinata.- dijo el pelinegro mientras le revolvía el cabello. La pequeña Akari aprendió a pelear a muy temprana edad, en la familia Hyuga se enseñaba un arte marcial para atacar a los puntos de presión y dejar inmóvil al contrincante.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la dirección dejando ver a una joven que le indicó que pasara; él la siguió hasta quedar frente a una puerta que decía "directora", entró y vio a Hikaru sentado delante de un escritorio con la mirada gacha, la directora se encontraba ordenando unos papeles regados por el escritorio.

-Buenos días Kurenai-san-dijo Sasuke estrechándole la mano.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san, gome ne por haber tenido que llamarte pero tuvimos este problema…-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hikaru-Toma asiento por favor.

Sasuke se sentó a lado del niño, volteó a verlo y le levantó la cara, tenía una bandita y lo que después sería un moretón, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue la expresión del chico, era cara de enojo, tristeza, y muchas emociones juntas, le recordó a sí mismo cuando era pequeño.

-Hikaru puedes esperar afuera ¿por favor?- dijo la directora, él se levantó y salió cerrando la puerta con un fuerte jalón.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Se peleó contra un niño, dice que lo insultó y se enojó, debió haber sido un insulto fuerte como para que Hikaru se peleara, luego tengo entendido que Akari intentó separarlo y terminó peleando también, estoy segura de que no empezó Hikaru pero se le debe dar un castigo.

-Bien, y ¿cuál será su castigo?

-Se quedará todos los días después del colegio a clases extra, por esta y la próxima semana.

-Está bien, bueno si no le importa me retiro, me llevaré a Hikaru, nos vemos.- le estrechó la mano a la directora y salió al pasillo donde encontró a Hinata sentada con una mano sobre el abultado vientre viendo a los dos pequeños sentados juntos platicando sobre quien sabe que cosas.-Hikaru.-le llamó el pelinegro.

-Sayonara Akari-chan, sayonara Hina-chan.- dijo el rubito, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de parte de Hinata.

-Sayonara Hikaru, Sasuke- saludó a Sasuke con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia con la cabeza, él respondió con otra pequeña reverencia. Puso una mano sobre la cabello del pequeño y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Se subieron al auto. Hikaru en el asiento de atrás, recargó su frente en el cristal y con un gesto triste de la mano se despidió de Akari. El carro inició su marcha lentamente, tomando rumbo a su edificio. El trayecto transcurría silencioso, nadie decía nada, hasta que el pequeño se dio cuenta de que tomaban un rumbo diferente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el chico intentando recordar el camino, el pelinegro no contestó, giró a la derecha, luego de nuevo a la derecha hasta aparcar frente a un parque tapizado de árboles, salió del coche y abrió la puerta de Hikaru que dudativo bajó y lo acompañó hasta unos columpios. Sasuke se sentó en uno y le indicó a Hikaru que se sentara en el de al lado.

-Tú papá y yo nos conocimos aquí, en estos columpios, eres como él y tienes la misma expresión que tenía cuando lo conocí, cara de dolor- miró de reojo al pequeño que le veía con interés pues Sasuke nunca decía nada de su pasado pero a la vez quería llorar- Estás triste, llora si quieres llorar solo no te desmorones, tienes razón para llorar, tu mamá se ha ido pero agradece que la tuviste.

-¿Porqué se tuvo que haber ido? No es justo…

-No, no lo es, ¿pero tú crees que ella querría que te quedaras llorando? Supongo ella preferiría que siguieras sonriendo y viviendo, ella no se enojará si lo haces, y te estará cuidando desde el cielo.

-¿Y si no me puede cuidar ella porque no está aquí?

-Tienes a Naruto.

-¿Y si él no puede?- el pequeño comenzó a llorar.-Tengo miedo, no sé qué pasará, ¿y si tosa también se va?-apretó con sus manitas las cadenas del columpio, Sasuke recordó cuando conoció a Naruto, como lo encontró llorando, como llegó, lo abrazó y lo tiró del columpio, echándose a correr con esa sonrisa característica de él, el pelinegro lo persiguió, lo empujó y después de un rato se hicieron amigos.

Sasuke se levantó del columpio para ubicarse delante del pequeño.- Hikaru-el pequeño levantó su mirada- Yo te prometo que te cuidaré a ti y a tu papá.- Hikaru sonrió, se levantó y lo abrazó, Sasuke lo cargó hasta el coche, subieron a él y condujeron hacia su edificio- No le diremos lo de la escuela a tu papá pero cumplirás tus castigos.

-Hai

Cuando iban a llegar, sonó el celular de Sasuke- Mochi mochi, dobe…hai… ya casi llego, traigo a Hikaru conmigo hoy salió temprano del colegio, prepárate y vamos a comer a Ichiraku, nos vemos en el loby, ya casi llego.

-¿Era tosa? ¿Comeremos ramen?-preguntó el pequeño con emoción, Sasuke asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Naruto ya los esperaba listo y dispuesto a comer ramen. En Ichiraku los dos Usumali comieron mucho ramen, el Uchiha solamente dango. Después de la comida fueron a caminar por el centro comercial donde Sasuke le regaló su avión a Hikaru, luego fueron al parque central de la ciudad a hacerlo volar, hasta que cuando oscureció volvieron al edificio, como era obvio los pelirrubios no querían irse a su departamento por lo que se fueron directo al de Sasuke. En la noche llegaron a su casa Sai y Gaara.

-¡Konbawa gente!-dijo Sai entrando a la sala tomado de la mano de Gaara, seguidos de Sasuke que tenía cara de fastidio.

Gaara fue y abrazó a Naruto, que acababa de levantarse del sofá, luego saludo a Hikaru. Los adultos fueron al comedor hablando de diversas cosas, el pelirrojo parecía estar inspeccionando cada reacción y acción del rubio, seguramente buscando indicios de depresión pero le era difícil hallarlos. Sasuke preparó té y se sentó aún con gesto de fastidio. Jugaron un rato a las cartas y cuando ya iba a ser media noche se retiraron.

-Naruto...-le llamó Gaara cuando estaban ya en la puerta.

-¿Doushite?

-Toma- le extendió un paquete cuadrado envuelto en periódico que acaba de sacar de su mochila donde siempre cargaba su equipo fotográfico y que llevaba a todos lados.-Supuse estarías triste, has estado haciendo un buen trabajo no lo has demostrado, espero te guste y más que deprimirte, espero te alegres de recordar…- se despidió de ambos y siendo jalado de una mano por Sai se fueron, Naruto estuvo bien rato despidiéndolos con un ademán de la mano y Sasuke entró al departamento.

Cuando el rubio mayor entró al departamento no vio a Sasuke, por lo que lo buscó, lo encontró acostando al chibi en la habitación que habían preparado para que se quedara rubio, por alguna razón a Naruto le pareció de lo más tierno, se dio la vuelta y fue a la sala, donde se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a abrir el regalo de Gaara.

-¿Qué es, dobe?-preguntó el ojinegro.

-Un…álbum.- contestó el rubio observando la portada de pasta dura color arena con unas estrellas y conchas de mar que tenía como título una simple palabra: "Recuerdos".


	7. Primeros recuerdos y una entrevista

RECUERDOS

A Naruto fan-fiction por Saphira Kailen

~No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, los demás colados sí

~ Se supone que esta historia es yaoi

Cap.7 Primeros recuerdos y una entrevista.

-¿Un álbum?, bueno viniendo de un fotógrafo no se podía esperar otra cosa.- dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la cocina.- ¿Quieres una cerveza dobe?

-Sasuke, estás en la primera foto.- dijo el rubio alzando el álbum para llamar la atención del mayor, quien volvió sobre sus pasos y le quitó el álbum.

-¿Porqué puso una foto donde salgo?- dijo poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Sales bien, y no te quejes que en esta foto somos unos críos apenas.

En la foto salían Sasuke y Naruto al centro rodeados de todos sus amigos, solamente faltaban Sai y Gaara, porque al pelinegro en ese entonces no lo conocían y el pelirrojo tomó la fotografía; tendrían apenas unos 9 años, todos salían sonrientes, Naruto abrazaba a una niña de cabello rosado que miraba con ojos soñadores a Sasuke, quien a su vez miraba de reojo a una niña un poco más alejada de los demás.

-Mira Sasuke, es Akari-chan.- dijo el rubio señalando a la niña alejada.

-Akari…desde siempre fue rara.- contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tan rara que aceptó casarse contigo jaja.- comentó Naruto haciendo que el pelinegro pusiera cara de "muérete".- y…Sakura…siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, nunca entendí el porqué terminó estando conmigo.-una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre la foto, que no se dañó debido a que un plástico la protegía.

Sasuke le quitó el álbum y lo dejó en la mesa de centro, luego jaló a Naruto para que se levantara.

-Ya es noche, mañana veremos que tanto tiene esa cosa, ahorita deberías dormir.

-No me puedes mandar a dormir Uchiha.

-A que sí puedo, esta es mi casa y yo mando, porque eres un dobe, así que vete a dormir.

-Teme…-dijo entre dientes el Uzumaki, no pudo reprimir un bostezo, se llevó una mano a un ojo que talló para espantar el sueño, camino hacia donde estaba Hikaru.- Buenas noches teme.

-Dobe…-el Uchiha se dirigió a su respectiva habitación a dormir.

A la otra mañana, Hikaru se fue a la escuela por lo que Naruto y Sasuke hicieron todo el aseo, aunque al final terminaron peleando y todo terminó como si llevaran días sin recoger.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde dejaste el álbum?-preguntó el rubio mientras se estiraba después de estar sentado un buen rato tomando el sol en la terraza.

-En el cajón de la mesa de centro de la sala.- contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. El rubio entró por el álbum para salir con él unos segundos después.

Naruto posó el álbum en sus piernas y lo abrió. Había varias fotos de cuando eran niños, no podía evitar sonreír con algo de nostalgia por esos años ya pasados. Sasuke no le hacía caso sino hasta que oyó al menor gritar y señalar una de las fotos, el pelinegro se levantó y se posicionó detrás del rubio para poder ver la foto. En la foto salían ellos dos de pequeños dándose un beso.

-¿Qué?- gritó Sasuke, quitándole el álbum para poder ver mejor la foto-¿Cómo pudo tomar una foto de eso?

-Creí que nadie había tomado foto, ¡así no parece accidental!- exclamó quitándole el álbum, los dos comenzaron a recordar ese día…FB

Estaban en el colegio, Naruto se había molestado porque Sasuke le había ganado en todas las calificaciones y porque Sakura solo tenía ojos para él por lo que se puso en cuclillas sobre la mesa frente al pelinegro, los dos a pesar de ser amigos competían mucho por lo que se veían con mirada de reto, un niño sin querer empujó a Naruto quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el Uchiha provocando que se besaran, quedaron en shock, sintieron el resplandor de un flash y volvieron en sí separándose y sobreactuando que les había dado asco.

Todos los presentes estaban igual en shock, sobre todo porque sabían que ese había sido el primer beso de los dos, salieron de este estado al oír una risa rara vez escuchada, miraron hacia donde provenía esa risa, venía de una niña de tez y cabello morenos, que reía mientras con una mano se cubría la boca, caminó hacia Sasuke haciendo que su cabello rizado se moviera de un lado al otro, al llegar a él lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del salón.

-Jaja Sasuke, ¿qué tal tu primer beso?-bromeó la niña, que solamente era así cuando estaba con él y naruto.

-Akari, que graciosa eres, ¿crees que disfruté ese beso? No besaría a un hombre por gusto ¡y menos a ese dobe!-exclamó el pelinegro levantándose del suelo, pero Akari lo jaló para que se sentara de nuevo.

-Gomen ne, pero ya sabía que esto pasaría no pude evitar reír, ¿sabes? Terminarás enamorado de Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Y así te consideras mi amiga? ¿Tachándome de maricón?

-Hai, tu única amiga de verdad, así como tú eres mi único amigo.

-Pero no soy marica, soy un hombre, soy un Uchiha.

-Ja, demuéstramelo.- retó la peli castaña sonriendo.

Inesperadamente el pelinegro la tomó por el mentó y la besó, era un secreto pero a Sasuke le gustaba un poco Akari y como buen Uchiha no podía ignorar un reto, Akari lo empujó al sentir un flash, lo miró con ojos aparentemente acuosos.

-También sabía esto, seré siempre la segunda en tu vida, tu segundo beso, tu todo segundo, pero tú siempre serás mi primero, vale, no eres un marica, solo lo eres a medias jaja.- se levantó y se fue corriendo dejando al pelinegro un poco confuso.

Por otro lado sucedía lo mismo pero entre un rubio y una ojiverde, la diferencia fue que Sakura se molestó y golpeó a Naruto pero a la vez quedó confundida…FFB

Sasuke y Naruto dieron vuelta a la página y encontraron las fotos a cada respectivo segundo beso, Naruto sonrió de lado y reprimió una lágrima, Sasuke se irguió y se acercó al barandal de la terraza para ver el panorama.

-Sasuke, ¿extrañas a Akari-chan?- preguntó el rubio.

-A veces.

-Era tu esposa, ¿no deberías extrañarla más?

-¿Por qué habría de decirte si la extraño o no? Eso es problema mío.- respondió encaminándose al interior del departamento.- Vamos por Hikaru.- se adentró para buscar las llaves del automóvil. Naruto le siguió un poco cabizbajo.

Cuando iban de salida la recepcionista del edificio de departamentos les indicó que a Naruto lo estaba buscando un hombre alto de extraño cabello blanco, lo esperaba fuera del edificio en un automóvil negro.

En cuanto salieron Sasuke reconoció a ese sujeto, era Kakashi, investigador de una sección oculta de donde trabajaban, comandaba algunas investigaciones importantes en obtener información de Akatsuki, una organización terrorista que los últimos años habían estado causando mucho revuelo cuyo propósito se desconocía, había llegado a la conclusión de que el avión donde había muerto Sakura había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki, por lo cual debía entrevistar a Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, buenas tardes, soy Kakachi y necesito unos minutos de tu tiempo Naruto, ¿te importaría acompañarme?-dijo el peliblanco una vez que llegó frente a ellos, Sasuke lo vio de mala manera.- Puedes acompañarnos si quieres Sasuke.- se subió a un auto blanco dejando la puerta de atrás abierta para que entraran.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó un nervioso rubio.

-No te zafarías de él tan fácil, Kakachi es de una sección disque secreta del trabajo, es la dirigida por el esposo de Tsunade-sama, tendremos que ir.

-Llamaré a Hina-chan para que vaya por Hikaru.- subieron al auto mientras Naruto hablaba por celular, Sasuke miraba a Kakachi por el espejo retrovisor de manera severa.

Llegaron al edificio donde trabajaban, saludaron al recepcionista y comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo que Naruto no conocía, caminaron como por quince minutos y llegaron a un corredor sin salida, antes de que el rubio preguntara que ocurría, Kakashi movió un busto griego, colocó sus manos sobre el mármol y una puerta oculta se abrió, el peliblanco entró por ella, Sasuke firmemente entró también, el rubio confundido lo siguió.

Se encontraron con escaleras, tuvieron que bajar muchas para llegar finalmente a un piso con algunas oficinas, gente pasando corriendo, mapas, televisores, radios, artículos extraños, puertas cerradas, etcétera, Naruto nunca había imaginado que esa sección existiera en su trabajo.

-Son algo así como espías, investigan grupos terroristas o civiles que quieran corromper a nuestro país.- dijo el pelinegro al ver a su amigo impresionado y confundido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Aquí trabajaba Akari, por eso de pronto desaparecía, me entrevistaron cuando…-fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-Naruto Uzumaki, estás aquí por la misma razón que Sasuke hace algunos años: necesitamos entrevistarte, investigamos particularmente al grupo terrorista llamado Akatsuki, creemos que ellos causaron el accidente donde falleció tu esposa.- Naruto apretó un poco sus puños, se estaba poniendo nervioso.- Un grupo de Anbus te entrevistará, yo supervisaré.-abrió una puerta para que entrara Naruto, como Sasuke ya iba detrás de él, le bloqueó el paso.-No puedes pasar Sasuke-kun, puedes esperar en donde quieras.

Sasuke recordó las pocas veces que había ido y comenzó a caminar por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a la antigua oficina de su esposa, ella era de las principales participantes en esa organización de espías. Empujó la puerta, la habitación estaba vacía como si esperara a ser ocupada, entró, por alguna razón todo seguía igual, como si nunca hubiera sido abandonada, la única diferencia era que las cosas estaban cubiertas de una capa de polvo.

-No pudimos desalojar todas sus cosas, esperábamos que alguien viniera a recoger todo esto.- dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado a su espalda, Sasuke volteó y la vio indiferente.- Creo que no me recuerdas, Akari-chan nos presentó un día, soy Amaru, ahora que estás aquí podrías llevarte sus cosas.- Salió de la habitación y dejó solo al pelinegro de expresión fría.


	8. Viaje

Sí, lo sé, tardé mucho en subir de nuevo XD, pero ya está un nuevo capítulo, espero qué les guste, ojalá estas vacaciones pueda avanzarle más. Por otro lado…(sé que sonará a publicidad pero bueno, lo es XD) abrí un blog con unos amigos, si les interesa es .com

Espero comentarios de la historia, sean buenos o malos, y espero que les guste.

Feliz Navidad

Qué la fuerza los acompañe jaja

-Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertecen, los personajes colados sí ^^

Cap. 8.- Viaje

Sasuke vio que Amaru había dejado una caja en la orilla de la puerta, así que la tomó y la dejó sobre el escritorio, sobre este había una foto donde salían Akari y Sasuke abrazados y embarrados de pastel en uno de los cumpleaños de la castaña, en otro lado había una copia de la foto que había visto con Naruto en su álbum donde salían todos de pequeños.

Encontró dentro de los cajones notas revueltas sobre algunas investigaciones, encontró poesías que ella solía escribir, más fotos y en un sobre que le llamó la atención encontró una carta roja con un sello negro con su nombre escrito en el frente, sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta, metió muchas de las cosas en la caja sin importarle el orden ni que se doblaran las hojas.

Justo en el momento en el que se recargaba en la pared para esperar a Naruto, este salió bromeando con Kakashi, entonces comenzaron a andar hacia la salida, Naruto estaba sonriente pero con los ojos algo irritados como si hubiera estado aguantando lágrimas y Sasuke estaba más serio de lo habitual.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, pasaron por ramen a Ichiraku y se lo llevaron a su departamento, allí comieron y estuvieron viendo el noticiero un rato, el rubio se quedó dormido y Sasuke no sabía si abrir o no la carta; el teléfono sonó despertando al menor y sacando al pelinegro de sus ensimismamiento.

-¿Mochi mochi?-contestó Sasuke mientras Naruto bostezaba y se tallaba un ojo, el pelinegro solo asentía de vez en cuando sin decir nada.- Hai, Sayonara.- dijo finalmente y colgó.- Nos quieren en la oficina, al parecer un congreso sobre algo se adelantó y quieren que cubramos el reportaje, así que despiértate bien dobe.- se levantó y fue al baño, Naruto resopló pero se levantó.

Regresaron al edificio del cual habían salido pocas horas antes, saludaron de nuevo al recepcionista y subieron directo a la oficina de su jefa. La oficina estaba abierta por lo que entraron sin pedir permiso.

-Konnichiwua obba-chan.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara. Tsunade se levantó y abrazó al rubio.

-¿Cómo estás Naruto?

-Bien, bien, obba-chan y ¿tu?-respondió el abrazo brevemente y luego sonrió como siempre hacía.

-Bien gracias, bueno…volviendo a la razón por la cual los llamé; el Congreso sobre deportistas para las olimpiadas se ha adelantado y no tenemos reporteros que vayan a cubrir la noticia, por lo cual les tocará ir. La salida del avión viene en la primer hoja de información, confío en que lograrás que lleguen a tiempo al abordaje del avión.- dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro en lo último.-Bueno, Shizune les dará todos los datos sobre el viaje, pueden irse, cuídense.-La ayudante de Tsunade les dio un sobre a cada uno donde venían sus boletos, información del hospedaje, etcétera. Ambos dieron una leve reverencia y se fueron.

-Ah, lo olvidaba…Feliz Navidad obba-chan, Shizune-chan.- dijo el rubio antes de salir completamente, las dos mujeres respondieron con una sonrisa y un "Igualmente", la pelinegra le agregó un "Naruto-kun" al final.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿no cree que debió haberles dicho que el avión sale en una hora?- preguntó Shizune mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

-No, solos se darán cuenta, si no los colgaré.- dijo la rubia mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo en los cajones del escritorio, la morena al darse cuenta se comenzó a alejar un poco, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Shizune…¿dónde está mi sake?.- la puerta se cerró de golpe, entonces comprendió, de nuevo había escondido su preciado licor.- ¡Shizune!

Por otro lado, Sasuke iba manejando cuando Naruto de pronto gritó, causando que el pelinegro perdiera momentáneamente el control del vehículo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro después de estabilizar el coche.

-Sasuke…los boletos son para las 6:30… ¿ves qué hora es? ¡son las 5:30!- exclamó mientras sostenía los boletos en alto.

-Tsk…Tsunade-sama no tiene arreglo… conduciré más rápido, coges algo de ropa y partimos, llama mientras a Hinata y dile que le dejarás a Hikaru todo el fin de semana.

-Eso pensaba hacer, no tienes que darme órdenes teme.- le mostró la lengua y sacó el celular.

En menos de diez minutos ya habían llegado a su respectivo departamento, corrían por todos lados juntando sus pertenencias básicas para el viaje, en cuanto Naruto terminó en su departamento, subió al de Sasuke por cosas que había allí, cuando se disponían a salir, el rubio se detuvo repentinamente y regresó corriendo, ocasionando la desesperación de Sasuke, tomó lo que había olvidado y alcanzó en el lobby al moreno.

-¿Ya dobe? – dijo Sasuke mientras apresurado abría el auto.

-Urusai y apúrate, tenemos casi media hora.

-Ya estaríamos en camino si no te hubieras regresado.

Conducía como loco por entre las calles y avenidas, procurando evitar la principal pues estaba atascada por el tráfico. Estacionaron el carro, tomaron sus maletas y salieron disparados. Justo cuando unas señoritas iban a cerrar el acceso al avión llegaron.

-Sumimasen demo ya no les puedo dejar pasar.-dijo una azafata delgada, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Sasuke, si no vamos, Tsunade nos matará.- le susurró Naruto al oído.

El pelinegro se acercó a la azafata, quien se puso nerviosa pensando que el chico frente a ella era apuesto, más nerviosa aún se puso cuando Sasuke acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y le susurró que era muy importante que abordaran, que ella era una chica muy linda y le estaría muy agradecido si pudieran pasar, la azafata casi se desmaya y medio ida le indicó a su compañera que los dejara pasar. Naruto rodó los ojos y corrió detrás de Sasuke en cuanto abrieron el acceso de nuevo.


	9. Vuelo y llegada

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta jeje, no había tenido nada de tiempo para continuar escribiendo, pero ya traigo la continuación, no es lo que creí que pondría en este capítulo pero así salió jeje

Disfrútenlo, felices vacaciones Por cierto, estoy haciendo un concurso de escritura (México) si a alguien le interesa participar pueden ver las bases en .com ^^

Vuelo y llegada.

Ocuparon sus lugares en el avión, Naruto después de hacer una pequeña rabieta consiguió quedarse con el lugar de la ventanilla, total, de regreso Sasuke ya ganaría la ventanilla, en ese momento estaba cansado como para seguir discutiendo con él, habían corrido mucho, y no es que le faltara condición, pero gastaba energía extra al estar apresurando al rubio.

Las azafatas dieron las típicas instrucciones, que ellos ya conocían de memoria, el rubio estaba viendo que cosas curiosas podía encontrar en la bolsa del asiento enfrente de él, pero todo lo que encontró fue una plantilla con dibujos explicando lo que ya habían dicho las azafatas, una revista sobre las ofertas que ofrecía la compañía de vuelos y otra sobre destinos turísticos, y por supuesto, también encontró al típica bolsita auxiliadora de los zapatos del vecino en caso de mareo excesivo; por su parte, el moreno solo sacó un libro y buscó la página en la que se había quedado.

El avión comenzó a moverse, Sasuke bajó por un momento su libro, no tenía problema alguno con los aviones pero si leía en lo que este despegaba podía llegar a marearse y permanecía con nauseas el resto del vuelo; Naruto se puso tenso, empezó a temblar, su amigo se dio cuenta, se extrañó porque él no tenía miedo a volar, de hecho disfrutaba mucho el estar viendo por la ventana y no dejaba de hablar sobre las nubes, el mar, los pueblos, o lo que fuera que hubiera debajo de ellos, pero esta vez… estaba pálido, temblaba y tenía cara de miedo, no supo cómo reaccionar. El rubio agarró con fuerza la mano de Sasuke.

- ¡Bájame Sasuke! No quiero, no quiero.- intentó levantarse, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo, una azafata los miró, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas, Sasuke seguía sin saber qué ocurría.- Sakura…- comenzó a sollozar, en lo que el avión comenzaba a acelerarse para elevarse, se regañó el mayor por no haber pensado en esa razón, varios pasajeros dirigían su mirada hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

-Tranquilo Naruto, solo es un avión.- dijo torpemente, Naruto seguía sollozando y temblando, Sasuke suspiró, no le gustaba mostrar que podía ser amigo consolador en público, ni siquiera solía sonreír más que con sus amigos más allegados, pero la gente la comenzaba a mirarlos, apretó la mano que el rubio aún tomaba.

El rubio en respuesta se calmó un poco, pero seguía sollozando, una vez que se hubo calmado, la gente perdió interés en ellos y regresaron cada quien a los suyo, Naruto se veía triste, abatido, suspiró.

-Perdón…-susurró, soltó su mano y miró por la ventana.

-Vaya si serás baka, no puedes andar llorando así donde quieras, si vuelves a llorar no te compraré ramen cuando lleguemos- una vez dichas estas palabras, el rubio pareció volver a la vida, empezó a hablar de ramen y se preguntaba en voz alta si el ramen de Inglaterra sería tan delicioso como el de Konoha, Sasuke reía por dentro, no creía encontrar con facilidad un puesto de ramen en Inglaterra. Después de un rato se quedó dormido, Sasuke tuvo la paz que quería y siguió leyendo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, despertó al rubio pues el ramen de avión sería probablemente el último ramen que comería en un buen tiempo, pero como suele pasar, no fue un buen almuerzo y ahora Naruto solo pensaba en comer un delicioso ramen en cuanto llegaran; la paz de Sasuke y de sus vecinos de asiento se terminó, pues comenzó un monólogo apasionado y extensivo sobre el ramen, habló desde su historia hasta los ventimil tipos de ramen que había probado a lo largo de su vida.

Tuvieron que trasbordar, Sasuke pedía que no se repitiera lo del vuelo anterior, pero esta vez Naruto solo se mantuvo desairado durante el despegue, luego se volvió a dormir. Sasuke exploró un poco su mochila de viaje en busca de algo que pusiera hacer y que no fuera solamente leer, encontró la carta de nuevo, tenía las ganas de abrirla pero a la vez no quería saber nada, llevaba 3 años sin sentir tanto dolor cuando pensaba en su esposa, si bien nunca mostraba ese dolor, seguía sintiendo su corazón partirse cuando su pensamiento viaja en dirección a los recuerdos que compartió con ella, aún cada aniversario de boda, cada cumpleaños tanto de nacida como de muerta de ella, iba a tomarse unas cuantas copas, a veces Naruto tenía que ir a recogerlo a algún bar debido a las condiciones que podía pasar; él no había logrado acostumbrarse de nuevo a la soledad y se había estado refugiando un tiempo en la amistad de Naruto, hasta que Sakura comentó que le incomodaba que estuviera allí todo el tiempo. En todo esto pensó Sasuke, vio al rubio sentado a su lado y deseo que no le pasara a él lo mismo, a Sasuke no le importaba si él sufría pero sí le importaba que su mejor amigo fuera el que sufriera.

El vuelo transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento especial, no hubo turbulencia, se estampó un pájaro con el avión pero de eso nadie se enteró; finalmente aterrizaron, recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron a buscar un taxi que los llevara a su hotel.

-Naruto estate tranquilo.- de un jalón lo sentó bien, Naruto había estado moviéndose y moviéndose viendo todo por las ventanas del taxi, antes de sentarlo el rubio estaba prácticamente sobre él todo porque desde allí podía ver mejor.

-Demo…hay un reloj grande allí, ¡mira! –se estiró de nuevo sobre él y señaló el objeto de su interés.

-Se llama Big Ben dobe, ahora siéntate, te estás apoyando en mi pierna.

-Que aguafiestas eres.- le enseñó la lengua y se sentó tranquilo en su lugar; no duró mucho tiempo su tranquilidad porque llegaron al hotel, este era enorme y muy bonito, Naruto se impresionó y en cuanto el auto se detuvo bajó para poder contemplarlo mejor. –Wooo, ¿en serio nos vamos a quedar allí?

-Sí, en el…piso 14- volteó hacia arriba- al parecer en el penúltimo piso, compartiremos cuarto, la tacaña de Tsunade nos pidió solamente una habitación.- le pasó su maleta, pagó al taxista, caminó hacia el hotel, el rubio lo siguió viendo todo con gran curiosidad, Sasuke lo vigiló de que no tocara nada que pudiera romper, ya que solía ser sumamente torpe y descuidado y terminaba rompiendo lo que tocara y fuera frágil.

Dentro Sasuke fue a recepción y registró su llegada, después de hacer el papeleo necesario le dieron un par de llaves de su habitación asignada. Fue por Naruto, quien observaba atento como varios pececillos nadaban alegremente a lo largo y alto de una pecera más alta que él y tan larga que casi abarcaba una pared.

-¡Sasuke! Yo soy ese y tú eres ese.-Dijo señalando un pez azul y uno negro.

-No creo dobe, ese pez es feo y por supuesto que yo no lo soy.- Respondió el otro con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto le enseñó la lengua. –Je, vamos a la habitación.-caminó hacia el elevador, con el rubio detrás de él.

-Me gusta este hotel, si volvemos a venir a nos quedamos en este hotel.-feliz siguió contemplando su entorno.

-Estamos de trabajo no de vacaciones.

Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, era un cuarto comparable con un departamento, aunque no tan grande como sus propios departamentos donde vivían, Sasuke en su mente maldijo a su jefa por ser tan tacaña y dejarles ese cuarto, Naruto pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba el pelinegro porque le reprochó esos pensamientos. Para el menor todo estaba bien, tenían una amplia sala con un televisor enorme, había una pecera en una esquina de la habitación, el paisaje desde el balcón era hermoso, pero había un inconveniente, solo había una cama, tamaño King size, se antojaba lanzarse y descasar sobre él, impulso que Naruto siguió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó el otro mientras dejaba sus maletas junto a la puerta.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Descanso en mi cama.

-No, esa es mi cama.

Sucedió, comenzó una pelea entre los dos por ver de quien sería la cama.


	10. La carta

¡Hola! Esperaba escribir un poco más pero ando con un bloqueo jeje a parte de que a pesar de que son vacaciones casi no tengo tiempo, ando yendo a hacerme estudios y yendo al doctor, pero espero ya seguir escribiendo. Espero estén bien, saludos, disfruten este capítulo, cualquier comentario (bueno o malo) es bienvenido. Cap. 10 La Carta

Ganó Sasuke, ahora la cama era suya, Naruto hacía berrinche mientras su compañero se acostaba y prendía el televisor, aún tenían un par de horas antes de empezar con su labor.

-No es justo, yo gané, esa cama es mía.- decía el rubio mientras se sobaba un gran chichón que le había salido en la cabeza al caerse de la cama y pegarse con una mesita de noche, así es, el Uchiha lo había tirado, ahí se definía el ganador, el reclamo de Naruto era porque justo antes de ser tirado había logrado mantener quieto al pelinegro por unos pequeños pero preciosos segundos.

-No lo creo, yo estoy aquí, acostado y tú en el suelo.- sonrió.

-¿Dónde se supone que duerma Sasuke?- infló las mejillas, mostrando su inconformidad, Sasuke solo sonreía más con esas reacciones, le gustaba hacerlo enojar o ser el ocasionador de sus berrinches.

-Hay un sillón allá o si lo prefieres hay una tina.- comenzó a tantear los canales del televisor, pero no había nada interesante.

-Demo… ¿me harás dormir en un sillón? Eres malo Sasuke, creí que eras mi amigo.- agachó la mirada, mostrándose afligido, Sasuke no se dejó engañar, sonrió y siguió buscando un canal interesante, como no le hizo caso entonces el rubio infló las mejillas, empujó a Sasuke y se acostó junto a él.- Cabemos los dos.- le enseñó la lengua.

-Dobe, no voy a compartir cama contigo.

Naruto infló los cachetes en modo de berrinche, el pelinegro se los picó desinflándolos, el rubio rió y comenzaron a jugar golpeándose con las almohadas, después de casi destrozar la habitación Sasuke consiguió que el otro saliera a investigar que podían comer allí en el hotel, él tenía mucha pereza como para ir a investigar y ya que Naruto estaba hiperactivo como siempre, entonces usaría esa hiperactividad a su favor.

Sasuke comenzó a sacar cosas de su mochila que llevó a bordo del avión, entonces la encontró de nuevo, la carta; miró hacia la puerta para ver si ya volvía el rubio, pero no había movimiento y no había ningún otro sonido que el del televisor, dando su mensaje a oído que no le prestaban atención. Con cuidado la abrió, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su corazón latía con un poco de más fuerza que lo normal; dentro del sobre había una hoja de color negro doblada con delicadeza, Sasuke sonrió recordando lo mucho que le gustaba a Akari escribir en hojas negras, seguro que las letras estarían escritas en tinta plateada, dejó el sobre a un lado y desdobló con cuidado la hoja; observó la caligrafía, cursiva, delicada, plateada, tal como la había esperado, tal como la recordaba. Suspiró, una vez miró que no hubiera nadie y comenzó a leer.

"¡Hola amor!

Jeje lamento que estés leyendo esta carta, si es así es porque seguramente algo me pasó y no volví de mi última misión…no lo sabes pero cada que salgo a una misión que creo que puede ser peligrosa te escribo una carta… lamento con toda mi alma que tengas que leer esto. Esta es la carta más difícil que nunca he escrito y me disculpo por lo terrorífico que debe ser leerla, pero lo justo sería que lo sepas por mí; espero sinceramente poder decirte todo en persona y no por medio de esta carta.

Bueno, localizamos a Akatsuki, no te dije nada porque te alteras mucho cuando menciono algo que tiene que ver con tu hermano… bueno, ubicamos donde se esconden, creemos que están todos juntos, la misión es ir a detenerlos a todos, sinceramente estoy nerviosa, no quisiera encontrarme con tu hermano, me cuesta trabajo pelear con él siendo él quien me ha entrenado y…ya sabes todo ese rollo. Vamos un equipo grande y recién nos dieron armas más eficaces, yo creo volveremos con todos ellos, si acaso con una o dos bajas (porque yo no dirigiré el grupo, si así fuera volveríamos todos).

Te amo Sasuke, eres mi razón de vivir y existir, lo sabes ¿no? Tú y yo, así es perfecto, pero lo perfecto puede ser mejor, no creía que fuera posible pero ahora lo creo…En verdad me es difícil escribir esto…generalmente escribo la carta rápido, ahora llevo más de tres hojas escritas y arrojadas a la basura…de hecho siento que no sueno a mí misma…

Sasuke, tengo que decírtelo… yo… ¿ves que me empecé a sentir mal? Bueno, no era precisamente por la comida, después de que tomé el medicamento seguí preocupada porque no mejoraba, entonces tuviste que ir a cubrir no sé qué cosa, mientras estuviste fuera estuve pensando mucho, ya presentía que podía ser eso pero no sé…como que me negaba a aceptarlo…En fin, compré una prueba de embarazo, pensaba usarla hasta que volvieras pero te retrasaron el regreso…no podía esperar y la usé sin ti…jeje la espera del resultado debe ser torturante ¿no? Jeje amor, la prueba dio positiva, así es ¡seremos padres! Por fin, el sueño de los dos se realiza, ahora estoy riendo ante la simple idea de que creí que no regresaría. Cuando vuelva te lo diré, te mostraré la carta y reiré mientras tienes tu cara de seriedad.

No tengo nada más que decirte, todo lo demás lo diré cuando vuelva a tu lado.

Por siempre tuya.

Akari :D

P.d. Ai shiteru ^o^"

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, lágrimas pesadas, creadas de una mezcla de tristeza, confusión e ira. Su mente era un remolino, su corazón se inundó de mil emociones distintas. No podía dejar de pensarlo, iba a ser padre, por fin iba a tener una familia y Akatsuki había matado a su esposa, no solo habían asesinado a su compañera, sino también a su hijo, Itashi no solo había matado al clan, sino había participado en la completa destrucción de la felicidad que se le prometía. No importó su orgullo, no le importó nada en ese momento, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, ardientes, cortantes, y la ira, la ira crecía a pasos agigantados, ganas de vengarse, de ver a su hermano sufrir, de que sufrieran lentamente los akatsukis hasta morir.

Permaneció allí, mirando la hoja de papel entre sus manos, deseando que las palabras no fueran reales y que tal vez hubiera leído mal, pero no era así, releía las palabras y siempre decían lo mismo, y aumentaban los malos sentimientos surgidos en su interior. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, guardó con cuidado la carta y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¡Ya volví! ¡Y traigo comida!- la voz de Naruto llenó la habitación, Sasuke fingió que nada pasaba y se dedicó a mirar el televisor.- Había comida rara y no hay ramen, en frente vi un restaurante de comida china, así que...¡a comer! –sonrió y le pasó un recipiente con comida china, abrió su propio recipiente y comenzó a comer, Sasuke miró la comida.- mmm traje de la que te gusta ¿no?- Sasuke no respondió nada, solo comió, el rubio no pudo dejar pasar por alto la expresión de su amigo, había algo no muy común, esa expresión solo la tenía dos veces al año.- Pensé que después del trabajo podríamos ir a explorar la vida nocturna de Inglaterra.- sonrío.

Sasuke comió en silencio, ignorando al rubio, pensando en las palabras que recién había leído, pensando en la nueva realidad que se le había revelado. Naruto lo miraba preocupado, mientras comía, de vez en cuando diciendo alguna que otra frase pero no recibía contestación alguna, solo un leve cabeceo como respuesta a algunas preguntas. Así pasó la comida, en silencio.

Terminada la comida salieron a toda prisa a realizar su trabajo, tenían que ir a hacer su reporte, era cubrir un congreso donde se presentarían a los participantes de las olimpiadas en cuanto a gimnasia masculina; había mucho deportista confiado, otros nuevos más inseguros, unos relajados y otros sumamente profesionales. Esto no les importaba mucho a nuestros chicos, pero tenían que conseguir al menos una entrevista de alguno, solo lo consiguieron con uno extraño que de cierta forma les recordó a su compañero Lee. Era un sujeto demasiado alegre y confiado, la entrevista estuvo llena de frases extrañas y motivadoras, que si bien hartaron a Naruto a Sasuke lo mandó a alcanzar casi su límite de paciencia.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, se dejó caer en el sillón de su habitación, Naruto se dejó caer sobre él.

-Naruto…no estoy de humor para estarte aguantando…-lo movió y el rubio fue a dar al suelo.

-Ah, ¿porqué? ¿Qué pasó Sasuke?

-Nada que te importe…-caminó al baño y se encerró. Naruto suspiró, le extrañaba la actitud de su amigo, más porque había cambiado muy de repente; escuchó como se abría la regadera y procedió a investigar el motivo de ese cambio, de pronto encontró la carta, con el mayor cuidado que pudo la abrió y leyó.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, suspiró, ahora comprendía a Sasuke, él siempre había anhelado renacer su clan, a lado de la única mujer a la que amaba y todo eso le había sido arrebatado; al pensar en el dolor de Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar que algunas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, guardó con cuidado la carta y fingió que no había leído nada.


	11. Una copa

Cap. 11 Una copa

Sasuke salió de bañarse, vio a Naruto acostado en la cama viendo televisión, suspiró y se acostó a su lado. Naruto lo vio, buscó en su rostro alguna señal de tristeza, enojo, o alguna emoción similar, encontró que sus ojos estaban un tanto rojizos, pero el resto de su rostro era de seriedad.

- Se me antoja algo del mini bar, ¿quieres algo Sasuke? –preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia una pequeño mueble cilíndrico de madera ubicado junto al televisor. El pelinegro negó y fijó su atención en la televisión.

- ¿Seguro? Hay…whisky…tequila…no tengo idea de qué es eso pero tienen…hay cacahuates….y… ¡sí! Tienen sake. – vio a Sasuke y le sonrió, pero Sasuke solo suspiró y negó, Naruto también suspiró, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de tomar pero siempre que los dos estaban deprimidos terminaban en algún bar y ahora que estaban en un país no era buena idea ir a terminar a un bar desconocido, el mini bar de la habitación era la solución. – Serás aguafiestas pero yo sí voy a tomar algo de sake.- dijo al tiempo que agarraba la botella y un vaso, se sirvió, se sentó junto a Sasuke botella a mano y tomó un poco.

Sasuke suspiró, se estaba dejando dominar por sus sentimientos eso era algo que no se permitiría, además tenía al dobe de Naruto a su lado y había notado que estaba algo cabizbajo, no podía dejarlo tomar solo.- Así no se toma dobe, sin hielo no sabe tan bien como podría y tomas como niña de traguito en traguito.

Naruto infló los cachetes en forma de berrinche.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no me enseñas como se toma eh Sasuke? – le picó una mejilla, así molestaba a Sasuke y lo incitaba a aceptar un reto, y así como era el Uchiha él terminaba aceptando y casi siempre, ganando.

-Por una simple y sencilla razón dobe, no tenemos hielo así que ve por algo de hielo y ya te enseñaré como se hace esto de tomar.- sonrió de lado, Naruto le enseñó la lengua, rió un poco y fue por hielo. Sasuke suspiró, no podía detener al rubio cuando este se disponía a algo y ahora al parecer quería que tomaran juntos, bueno sí le seguía la corriente al menos lo disfrutaría y le ayudaría como distracción para la nueva información que recién había recibido.

Cuando Naruto volvió comenzaron a tomar sake frío, al inicio todo estaba normal, se molestaban porque uno presumía saber tomar mejor que el otro y se lo mostraban, después de algunos tragos ya estaban riendo por cualquier tontería, sin darse cuenta se acabó el sake y otra botella, de una bebida que ni siquiera checaron que era, ya había sido abierta. Después de que el alcohol ya había despejado sus mentes, Sasuke había comenzado a llorar mientras hablaba de lo que había leído, Naruto lloraba por él y por Sakura, en un momento ya estaban viendo fotos del álbum.

-¡Mira esta foto! Creí que no había fotos de esos días.- rió Naruto mientras señalaba una foto, en ella salían Naruto y Sasuke, al parecer estaban en una zona oculta en la escuela, Naruto pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y él tenía sus manos posadas en la cadera del rubio, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Nos cachó in fraganti.- rió un poco- Akari nos vio una vez dijo que terminaría contigo aunque solo era de juego en ese entonces, jaja como si fuera a ser gay.

Naruto río un poco.- Aunque lo pasamos bien, ¿no? Pero nunca saldría con un hombre, no, no, a mí me van las chicas, con sus pechos grandes y caderas amplias.- con sus manos trazó en el aire la silueta de una mujer, Sasuke comenzó a reír.- ¿De qué te ríes teme?

-Dices que te gustan las mujeres así pero Sakura ni tenía nada. – continuó riendo mientras daba un trago.

Naruto le aventó una almohada y comenzaron una gran discusión la cual a veces se detenía debido a que la risa los llenaba, en cierto momento terminaron recordando ciertas ocasiones en las que se llegaron a besar por accidente.

-Eres un asco besando teme.-rió mientras bebía y algo de bebida se deslizaba traviesa por su barbilla.

-Eso no lo opinan las miles de mujeres que me han besado usuratonkachi.

-¿Ah sí? es que ellas no conocen nada bueno.- se señaló así mismo.

- Jaja con que eso piensas, a que te puedo convencer de lo contrario porque yo soy la mejor opción para cualquiera. – se acercó a él.

- No podrías.- se acercó a él.

-Ya verás.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, viéndose con miradas retadoras y sintiendo incluso el aliento del otro a cada respiración que daban. Sus miradas se conectaron y por un momento sus mentes quedaron el blanco. Sasuke terminó de eliminar la corta distancia que los separaba y sus bocas se encontraron, un simple empujón en los labios del rubio a lo que este respondió cerrando sus ojos y aplicando un beso sobre los labios del pelinegro. El beso se extendió, el pelinegro puso su mano en la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo más hacia sí, el menor pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke matando más la distancia.

Los dos estaban perdidos, uno en la fragancia del otro, en su sabor y en su tacto. Sus mentes se encontraban perdidas entre tantos pensamientos sin conexión y en las sensaciones que los inundaban; calor, eso era lo que sentían, un extraño calor que los inundaba desde la nuca, pasando por el pecho, hasta las puntas de los pies; entonces el beso se intensificó. Nada quedaba de la discusión anterior.

Las manos de Naruto parecieron cobrar vida propia y recorrieron con viveza el cabello y la espalda de su mejor amigo, este le correspondió besando su cuello. Ahora ambos estaban entregados a las sensaciones que quemaban sus pieles y a los efectos del alcohol en sus mentes y almas afligidas, pero algo en su interior parecía querer salir de una habitación encerrada con llave. Naruto buscó la boca de Sasuke y lo saboreó de nuevo, Sasuke le correspondió el beso de igual forma, coló las manos por debajo de la camisa y tanteó con la yema de los dedos la suave piel del rubio, este se estremeció; el calor se hacía más intenso.

Sus mentes volaron, sus cuerpos también, gozaron del tacto de su piel, de la sensación de compañía, confundida con el calor abundante que envolvía sus cuerpos en contacto, llegando a otro plano cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron uno y se sintieron tan unidos como nunca se habían sentido. Naruto recargó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro mientras trataba su respiración agitada, su compañero lo rodeó con un brazo, acogiéndolo más hacia él. Poco a poco su respiración se calmó y el sueño los venció, quedando dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro.

Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, espero les haya gustado y lamento si no les agradó mi poca expresión en la parte que muchas parecen luego esperar :P pero en lo personal me cuesta trabajo escribir cosas así y me agrada cuando solo se da a entender jeje

Espero sus comentarios.

Cuídense.

Saludos de su amiga Saphira Kailen


	12. Confusión

Me llegó de pronto la inspiración así que ahora escribí de un jalón el capítulo y no a pausas como generalmente lo hago, espero les guste y que me den review =) también comenten si no les gustó.

Espero tengan un lindo mes ^^

Cap 12. Confusión

Perezosos rayos de luz matutina se colaban entre las pesadas cortinas rojas, iluminando magistralmente la habitación del hotel, iluminando los cuerpos de dos jóvenes acurrucados en la cama del cuarto, la ropa esperaba en el suelo a ser recogida y desarrugada, una gota se pendía en la boquilla de una botella que aún contenía un líquido azuleo dentro. Un haz de luz se abrió paso hasta dar en el rostro de un apuesto pelinegro.

Sasuke dejó de soñar y comenzó a sentir el estado semiconsciente del recién despertar, le daba pereza abrir los ojos, estaba muy cómodo, se sentía abrigado y sentía una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho y en su abdomen, no sabía que era pero se sentía bien, lo único que le hacía desear levantarse era ese horrendo dolor de cabeza que tenía, si cerraba la maldita cortina bien y tomaba un par de aspirinas tal vez la jaqueca se iría. De pronto notó que había algo inusual aparte de su jaqueca, podía sentir el suave rose de las sábanas sobre su piel desnuda, un suave olor que creía conocer lo inundaba, la cálida sensación en su pecho adquirió un cierto peso al igual que en el abdomen.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, escuchó una respiración y sintió que un aliento se estampaba contra su piel, una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, luego un recuerdo borroso, deseó que no fuera verdad aquello; miró en dirección a su pecho pero lo que fuera que estuviera allí estaba cubierto por la sábana, la movió con cuidado y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia, corta y despeinada. La respuesta le cayó de golpe, quien estaba apoyado en él no era nadie más que su mejor amigo, no era nadie más que Naruto; con temor continuó destapándolo, notó que el torso del menor estaba desnudo al igual que el suyo, no tuvo que continuar para saber qué es lo que había pasado, se reprendió mentalmente, ¿cómo Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a aquella situación?, no estaba seguro pero debía hacer algo al respecto, antes de que su compañero despertara, le aterraba la idea de que pudiera enterarse y entonces lo culpara de haber hecho algo que no podría perdonarle.

Con sumo cuidado lo separó de sí y lo acostó cuidadosamente a su lado, Naruto se movió pero continuó con su sueño, Sasuke suspiró, sin duda era una gran ventaja que una vez dormido nada podía despertar a Naruto mas que sí mismo y antes Sakura, a veces también su hijo. Buscó en la maleta su pijama y ropa, con delicadeza lo vistió, su corazón latí a cien por hora mientras hacía esto, terminó poniéndole un gorro de dormir que Naruto siempre usaba no importa a donde fuera, siempre lo usaba para dormir, sus dedos recorrieron parte de la mejilla del rubio al terminar de colocarlo, Sasuke sintió que su corazón saltó porque se topó con un hermoso y tranquilo rostro, que a pesar de tener unas marquitas, mostraba la imagen de la tranquilidad y alegría que puede haber en la vida, o eso fue lo que cruzó la mente del pelinegro al observarlo dormir; de nuevo se reprendió mentalmente, ¡un Uchiha no podía estar teniendo tales pensamientos!, así que prosiguió con su labor, cargó a su compañero en sus brazos y lo acostó en el sillón de la sala, se vistió y recogió la habitación.

Sus pensamientos se deslizaban una y otra vez hacia el suave aroma del cabello de su amigo, hacia lo cálido que se había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca y a su rostro dormilón, trataba de evadirlos pero lo invadían una y otra vez, fragmentos de la noche anterior atravesaban su mente de igual manera, no podía evitar estrujar lo que tuviera en sus manos al recordar esas cosas y un sentimiento extraño de dolor le invadía el pecho y entonces lo recordaba, recordaba lo que había pasado hace tantos años atrás cuando iban en la preparatoria.

Esa tarde Naruto y Sasuke acaban de salir de la escuela, ya no había nadie porque ese día había habido festival y todos se retiraron temprano, excepto ellos dos que habían tenido la brillante idea de meter alcohol a escondidas a la escuela, habían entrado al amplio almacén del gimnasio para beber un poco de la bebida. En ese entonces ellos andaban fingiendo ser novios por una apuesta que habían hecho con Kiba, jugaban a tomarse de las manos, a abrazarse pero nunca llegaban a algo más, habían establecido que eso solo sería un juego y que ganarían para tener dinero para comprarse el nuevo disco de su grupo favorito.

El día del festival tomaron varias latas de cerveza y en cierto momento reían en otros discutían, Naruto, en su juego de novios, estaba sentado entre las piernas de Sasuke, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del otro y este le respondía abrazándolo con un brazo por la cintura, a veces cada quien tomaba de su lata y a veces se compartían una y le daba uno de beber al otro, les parecía divertido. Naruto tuvo la gran idea de que jugaran verdad o castigo, él comenzó.

-Verdad.- había respondido feliz, seguido le dio un trago a la botella.

-Mmm ¿cuántas chicas has besado? – preguntó el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado pues sabía la respuesta.

Naruto se molestó.- Baka, esas preguntas no valen.- le lanzó su lata vacía, suspiro.- Una

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír, le gustaba molestar al gran Naruto conquistador de todas las mujeres, como luego se hacía llamar.-Anda, ríe todo lo que quieras, al menos yo no ando besando chicos por allí.- le enseñó la lengua, el pelinegro se puso serio, sin duda ese era uno de los temas que habían acordado nunca comentar y él lo había hecho, tarde fue para Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de su error pues Sasuke le había dado un golpe en plena frente.

-¡Tú me besaste a mí, usuratonkachi!

-¡Yo no fui!

En un intento de devolverle el golpe el pie del rubio se atoró con una red mal doblada y fue a dar a los brazos de Sasuke, viéndose sus labios unidos en un segundo beso. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se separó, cuando lo notaron se hallaban abrazados el uno al otro besándose; se separaron de golpe y en silencio volvieron a sus casas. En sus mentes estuvo rondando el beso, seguían fingiendo ser novios ante Kiba pero cuando se hallaban solos el ambiente era tenso y confuso, así otro beso no se pudo hacer esperar, esa vez el pelinegro inició, otros se dieron y cierta tarde pasaron a otro nivel, fue cuando decidieron terminar con todo eso, porque era peligroso jugar tanto porque ellos eran mejores amigos y no se querían de esa forma, además a ellos les gustaban las mujeres.

Ahora esas ideas volvían a la mente de Sasuke, habían prometido que de ninguna forma algo así se daría de nuevo, ni siquiera bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero allí estaba ahora, en esa situación extraña, el corazón dándole saltos en el pecho y una oración que su esposa le había dicho tiempo atrás "Sasuke, yo te amo y siempre serás el primero en mi vida, corazón y memoria, pero yo siempre seré la segunda en tu vida y tu corazón, solo seré la primera en tu memoria, lo seré cuando te des cuenta de a quien amas realmente". Akari le había dicho antes de que se casaran que abriera su mente y su corazón porque amaba a su mejor amigo más de lo que imaginaba, pero él le decía que esas eran tonterías, él quería a Naruto pero siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

Pensaba en Akari, pensaba en Naruto y se confundió, sin duda había tenido momentos de confusión al respecto a Naruto, pero se los reprimía y después de un tiempo lo olvidaba, le parecía que Naruto también a veces era raro con él, las cosas se habían normalizado cuando cada uno se casó y aún más normal se hizo todo cuando el rubio tuvo a su hijo, se habían vuelto compadres, se juntaban los fines de semana para ver deportes, jugar o ir al boliche, a veces Sakura y Akari los acompañaban, a veces Hikaru también, pero sino ellos iban solos y lo pasaban bien.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó al rubio colarse en el dormitorio, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el agua del lavamanos correr y luego cerrarse, la puerta chirriar y Naruto aparecer por allí, despeinado, tallándose un ojo y con una mano en la cabeza.

-Tengo una jaqueca del demonio…Sasuke yo pedí la cama y estaba en el sillón.- dijo al tiempo que se disponía a saltar a la cama pero un extraño dolor lo detuvo.- auch… - Sasuke lo miraba sin decir nada, pidiendo que Naruto fuera tan él como para no sacar conclusiones, pero parecía que estaba a punto de sacar una conclusión importante, sin embargo lo único que pasó fue que se encogió de hombros.- Apúrate que quiero ir a desayunar algo picoso.- se estiró, tomó ropa y se metió a bañar. Sasuke suspiró, agradeció que Naruto no se diera cuenta y espero a que terminara el rubio para meterse a bañar.

Naruto mientras estaba en la ducha tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se preguntaba si el silencio de Sasuke había sido como consecuencia de eso, esperaba que no, no quería que Sasuke supiera, él pensó que después de todo lo que había ocurrido finalmente cada quien se había dormido en un lugar distinto y que eso era lo que no recordaba, pero no dejaba de inquietarle la idea de que el pelinegro supiera lo que había pasado, si así era su amistad se iba a ver en gran peligro y no quería, Sasuke era todo el apoyo que tenía, sin él se sentiría solo y no podría ni sacar a su hijo adelante, siempre había necesitado más el apoyo de su amigo que el de su esposa, no sabía la razón pero sabía que así era. Unas cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, se sentía confundido, tenía el dolor y el miedo oprimiéndole el corazón, deseó que Sasuke lo abrazara, recordó el tacto de pelinegro la noche anterior y le cayeron más lágrimas, estaba sin duda confundido, ¿por qué sentía que aquello estaba mal pero había sido genial? ¿Debería sentirse arrepentido o feliz? , no sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero ahora debería fingir que nada había pasado y que todo estaba bien entre ellos.


	13. Cuarto día

Hola terrícolas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, la verdad no sabía que pasaría así que fui escribiendo conforme a la inspiración del momento, espero les guste, agradezco sus comentarios :D y me alegra mucho que les esté gustando. Un saludo afectuoso para todos quienes me leen ^^

Cap13. El Cuarto Día

Estuvieron realizando entrevistar en vivo durante otros 3 días que pasaron lentos y rutinariamente; Sasuke dormía en el sillón y Naruto en la cama, cuando sonaba el despertador Sasuke se bañaba primero y luego el rubio, bajaban a desayunar del buffet del hotel, iban a realizar algunas entrevistas, acudían a alguna rueda de prensa, volvían al hotel, comían, veían tele, cenaban y dormía, intercambiando palabras solo cuando era necesario; se sentía incomodidad en el ambiente pues pensamientos extraños revoloteaban en las mentes de los dos.

El cuarto día su rutina cambió, había empezado todo normal, Sasuke se encontraba ya peinándose y viendo algo en la televisión cuando de pronto un grito lo sacó de lo que hacía, instintivamente fue a ver qué había pasado, el grito venía del baño y repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Antes de que si quiera pueda tocar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y Naruto en toalla se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello con cara de miedo.

-Tsk ¿qué pasó usuratonkachi?

-Hay un monstruo en la tina.- dijo el rubio con lagrimitas en sus ojos y sin soltarlo, Sasuke empezó a reír a lo que el menor respondió soltándolo bruscamente y poniendo cara de puchero.- Te digo que hay un monstruo, no te burles y mejor ve a sacarlo.

-Claro, iré a sacar el monstruo al que el bebé le teme.- Sasuke le sonrió y entro al baño, donde en la bañera encontró un grillo, Naruto estaba parado atrás de él viendo con asco como el pelinegro lo atrapaba con un trozo de papel para posteriormente tirarlo a la basura.- Listo, te he salvado ahora me debes algo a cambio.- Se giró rápidamente y se topó con el rostro de Naruto a escasos centímetros del suyo, no puedo evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, el rubio estaba ya sonrojado pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer alejarse y un impulso interno los alentaba a acortar la distancia.

Sasuke salió del baño y regresó a lo que había estado antes, Naruto lo vio irse, preguntándose nuevamente que era aquello que había estado sintiendo cuando quedaban muy cerca el uno del otro y preguntándose por qué sentía ganas de llorar cuando se separaban después de la cercanía; sabía las respuestas, o al menos tenía una idea, pero no quería aceptarlo. La rutina silenciosa regresó.

Tenían programada una entrevista con un jugador de tenis muy conocido por jugar bien y por su personalidad altanera y presumida, consecuencia de creerse superior a los demás, el pelinegro tenía problemas con ese tipo de gente pues no los soportaba y generalmente molestaban al rubio haciendo malos comentarios sobre las marcas en sus mejillas y aunque Naruto fingía que no le molestaba e incluso les seguía la corriente; este entrevistado no fue la excepción, la entrevista se llevó a cabo, presumió un poco sobre su gran magnificencia y luego hablaron ya más informalmente, hablando de temas más coloquiales hasta que de pronto comenzó a molestar a Naruto y Sasuke sobre cosas como su cabello, sus trajes e inevitablemente las mejillas del rubio.

-Pareciera que eres un animalejo o algo así.- bromeaba el tenista, Naruto rió levemente, Sasuke se mantuvo inexpresivo.- Podrías ser un zorro de esos que tienen en los zoológicos, sabes eso es raro, no sé cómo es que eres reportero teniendo esas marcas y que no te las maquillen cuando sales al aire, ha de ser incómodo para la gente estar viendo un noticiero donde el conductor recuerde a un animal. –Naruto se comenzó a sentir más incómodo ya que sí había habido un tiempo en el que se maquillaba las marcas al salir en la tele pero con el tiempo llegó a restarle importancia hasta salir en el noticiero sin maquillaje.

-A la gente le gustan más los zorros que las víboras, los zorros le parecen tiernos a la gente a las serpientes nadie las quiere, se acabó la entrevista.- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que le sonreía al tenista, el cual lo vio con sorna.- Vamos Naruto.- se levantó y comenzó a caminar, seguido por un sorprendido rubio.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, Naruto tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, después de días de silencio y rutina, Sasuke lo había salvado primero de un grillo y luego de un tenista tonto, no era mucho pero sentía que ya podían seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.- Sasuke, vamos a algún lado.- dijo sonriendo, Sasuke lo miró.

-¿A dónde quieres ir dobe?

-No me digas así.-le enseñó la lengua, Sasuke sonrió.- Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna grandotota que está por el hotel.- emocionado tomó la mano de su amigo y corrió hacia allá sin darle la oportunidad de objetar, pronto se encontraron en una cabina del juego mecánico. Sasuke no iba con mucha emoción, no es que no le gustara pero le parecía aburrido, al contrario de Naruto que desde siempre le gustaba subirse a esas cosas, se sentía alto y como que podía ir a donde quisiera.

El juego se detuvo cuando ellos estaban casi en el punto más alto, teniendo una hermosa vista del atardecer, Naruto andaba de un lado a otro viendo el paisaje, haciendo que se moviera mucho la cabina, Sasuke comenzó a marearse.- Naruto siéntate y estate en paz.- pero el rubio no le hizo caso estaba feliz de la vida observando lo pequeñas que se veían las personas desde allí; ya muy mareado el pelinegro, lo sentó.

-¡Baka! quiero ver el paisaje.- intentó levantarse pero el pelinegro lo abrazó inmovilizándolo.- Suéltame.

-No.- su aliendo chocó en la nuca de Naruto provocando un estremecimiento, ambos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sin embargo ninguno se movió, un silencio inundó la cabina, solo escuchaban el sonido de sus respiraciones y de su corazón, el cual palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Sasuke sintió un impulso, se reprimió internamente por ese impulso pero a la vez le dio curiosidad el saber que pasaría- Naruto…

Al escuchar la voz de Sasuke algo en el interior de Naruto se movió, no supo que era pero no podía quietarlo, volteó y su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke, azul y negro, mirándose fijamente con un ligero destello de duda y curiosidad, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se tocaron.


	14. Por un beso

Hola gente, este capítulo es corto, me falta algo de tiempo e inspiración pero prometo hacer más largo el próximo. Espero les guste. Saludos. Gracias por leerme.

Cap14. Por un beso.

El rose se convirtió en una leve presión, luego en otra, y otra más, se rodearon con los brazos, acercándose un poco más el uno al otro, no sabían bien el porqué, no sabían que pasaría después, ni siquiera terminaban de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos pero no interrumpían el beso, a cada nuevo sentían cariño, un cariño que llevaban tiempo sin sentir y que creaba la ilusión de que todo estaría bien y que su soledad se apartaría por siempre de sus lados. Un beso cargado de promesas que no tenían aún palabras, promesas que no sabían si serían reales pero que parecían suficientes.

El juego se movió, la canastilla donde estaban se tambaleó regresándolos al mundo real, lentamente se separaron, sus miradas se conectaron, los brazos resbalaron, ambos sonrojados, ambos confundidos, pero con la certeza de que no estaba mal lo que había sucedido.

-Sasuke…- lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro, no sabía bien como había pasado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo quería más de lo que creía, él bien sabía que en la escuela no había andado con él por el juego solamente, que lo quería entonces pero había mantenido la tonta idea de que con el tiempo olvidaría ese sentimiento, ahora sabía bien que nunca se había ido y que si bien había permanecido, creció más y más con el pasar del tiempo; pero ahora se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

El pelinegro lo abrazó, le gustaba sentir el calor humano que le daba alguien entre sus brazos, le gustaba la fragancia del cabello de su Naruto, y aún degustaba el sabor de sus labios, cierto era que él amaba al rubio desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero también era cierto que reprimía esos sentimientos, también que temía a que pudiera sentir que lo amaba y que por alguna situación pareciera corresponderle y que en todo caso arruinaran su amistad, pero lo había besado, se habían besado y ninguno lo rechazó, y estaba seguro de que habían sentido el mismo cariño, quiso reír porque aún ese momento recordó a Akari diciéndole la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke y él mismo diciéndole que estaba loca.

Se terminó su turno en el juego mecánico, bajaron, sintieron un algo incómodo entre ellos, comenzaron a caminar, la brisa nocturna les sacudió el cabello y el rubio comenzó a temblar. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, se quitó la chamarra y se la colocó en los hombros, giró su mirada a otro lado, fingiendo indiferencia, Naruto sonrojado sonrió un poco; el pelinegro caminó hacia una cafetería, su compañero lo siguió, algo desconcertado pues creía que cenarían en el hotel, se sentaron en la primer mesa vacía que encontraron, enseguida una mesera les dio la carta y se retiró, el silencio se estancó entre ellos.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke y luego a algún otro lugar, Sasuke parecía concentrado en la carta, la mesera les tomó la orden y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, un ligero sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de los dos, el pelinegro miró por la ventana y el rubio jugó con la envoltura de un popote, de pronto una mano se posó sobre la del menor, levantó su mirada para ver al poseedor de esa mano, pero él continuaba viendo por la ventana.

-Sasuke…

-Escucha que solo lo diré una vez, tú y yo sabemos que lo de hace rato no fue un accidente, ambos sabemos que sentimos algo y yo sé que te quiero más que como amigo y tú también me quieres más, ya que sabemos esto y nos lo mostramos depende de ti lo que pase entre nosotros.

El rubio se sorprendió y se sonrojó, no esperaba algo así tan de golpe, se sintió feliz, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban en su mente, sus labios tuvieron la extraña sensación de haber sido besados y sentía un cierto alivio por lo que habían estado ocultándose sobre esa noche en especial en el hotel, pero sobretodo estaba feliz.

-Baka ¿qué no es obvio? no podemos ser amigos y ya.

-Dobe por eso te dije todo esto.

-Entonces hagamos esto, mmm, regresemos al juego de la escuela, pero somos adultos ahora así que ya será algo menos estudiantil.

-Eres un baka infantil, pudiste decirlo de otra manera, pero está bien jeje

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke también, todo parecía estar bien, todo estar perfecto. La cena prosiguió de forma normal, bromeando, platicando, jugando un poco con la comida, discutiendo por quién pagaría la cena, luego una caminata bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas en el camino al hotel donde se hospedaban, platicando sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, el último día que pasarían en Inglaterra, el primer día entero que pasarían como lo que fueran ahora.

Llegó la hora de dormir, ambos estaban en pijama, acostados en la cama de la habitación mirando televisión, ninguno hablaba solo se hacían compañía, sin embargo se sentía algo de tensión ya que la última vez que habían estado juntos en esa cama fue cuando ocurrió la consecuencia de beber tanto alcohol. Después de un rato Naruto en silencio se acostó, la luz fue apagada y la televisión también, cerró los ojos y suspiró, de pronto unos brazos lo rodearon.

-Dices algo tonto y dejo esto.- susurró la voz de su compañero, chocando su aliento en la nuca del menor, se estremeció, sonrió y pronto se quedó dormido, dormir en brazos de alguien más era cálido, era de una calidez que hace un tiempo que no sentía.

Durmieron uno en los brazos del otro, teniendo de los sueños más tranquilos que no tenían en tiempo, sintiendo cariño que les hacía falta, sintiéndose protegidos, con la intriga deliciosa de lo que podría ahora venir, y deseando secretamente e inconscientemente que esa sensación no terminara jamás. Nuevos sentimientos nacieron en cada uno, nuevas esperanzas, y todo por un beso.


	15. Último día en el Extranjero

Perdonen la demora, pero la escuela no me dejaba escribir y luego mi computadora murió. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y el próximo ya lo empecé, espero no tardarme en hacerlo. Gracias por leerme. Tengan un lindo mes :)

Cap.15 – Último día en el Extranjero

La alarma del celular de Sasuke los despertó. El rubio le oprimió los botones que fueran con tal de que se callara y se acurrucó de nuevo pegado al cuerpo tibio junto a él, cuando notó que no había cuerpo y que lo único tibio eran las sábanas. Por un momento se espantó ¿y si Sasuke se había arrepentido y huido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo había soñado todo? pero no, seguramente no había sido un sueño porque se sentía tibio el lugar y apenas notó que se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera. Con flojera se levantó, tomó unas galletas del mini bar, prendió la tele y esperó a que el otro saliera de bañarse.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Me aburro! – Obtuvo como respuesta el sonido de una caída y luego algo metálico cayendo, preocupado abrió la puerta del baño - ¿estás…bien…?- frente a él había un Sasuke tirado en el suelo con la cortina y su tubo encima, sobándose la cabeza y aún enjabonado, no pudo comenzar a reír.

-Baka- se levantó- Te dije un millón de veces…que dejaras el jabón en su lugar.- lo miró con un aura asesina, el pobre rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina y corrió, pero Sasuke fue más rápido, lo atrapó y forcejearon un rato, terminaron ambos en el suelo.

-¡No me mates! – gritó Naruto, estaba acorralado, por su espalda tenía suelo, sobre él estaba su compañero, cerró los ojos y todo lo que sintió fue un zape. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, esperaba al menos un puñetazo, Sasuke se levantó, entonces el otro reparó apenas en que frente a él tenía al pelinegro completamente desnudo y aún enjabonado, no pudo evitar un sonrojo. Sasuke lo notó y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo mientras caminaba de vuelta al baño, Naruto infló los cachetes y miró a otro lado sonrojado.

-Cállate y apúrate.- Se escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y cómo se terminaba de bañar.

En menos de una hora, gracias a la presión de Sasuke, ya estaban bañados, arreglados, desayunados y listos para partir. Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde irían pero confiaba en él así que podría llevarlo a donde fuera y estaría tranquilo. Tomaron el metro hacia la estación de _Westminster, era temprano pero el metro ya estaba más lleno de lo que esperaban, de pronto un mar de gente los apretujó e intentó separar, la mano del pelinegro tomó la del rubio para no perderse. Dentro del vagón quedaron en una esquina, con mucho trabajo lograron salir y tras un breve recorrido Sasuke cubrió los ojos de Naruto._

_-Confía en mí._

_-Nada más no me hagas nada malo, teme._

_ Sasuke no contestó y lo guió hasta que entraron en su objetivo, para él era un lugar muy alegre e infantil pero supuso que a Naruto le gustaría, al menos lo dejaría jugar un rato y luego irían a otro lugar. Le quitó las manos de los ojos y lo dejó ver, el rubio emocionado miró a todos lados; figuras enormes hechas de Legos los rodeaban, casas, dragones, personajes famosos, hechos solamente de esas piececitas._

_-¡Sasuke! –emocionado lo abrazó, ese era uno de los lugares que siempre había querido visitar. – Gracias, gracias, gracias.- dijo emocionado y sin pensarlo lo besó, no le importó que algunas personas los miraran y le causó más alegría ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su acompañante que contrastaban con la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía. Tomó su mano y corrió._

_ Recorrieron gran parte del parque de diversiones, viendo las figuras de Lego y subiéndose a los juegos mecánicos donde podían subir los adultos, al inicio subía Naruto todo emocionado, en el medio se mareaba o asustaba, apretaba el brazo de Sasuke y al bajar gritaba emocionado lo mucho que se divertía. Sasuke se fastidiaba de tanta alegría pero por eso mismo no podía dejar de estar feliz, amaba esa sonrisa de su pequeño rubio._

_ Visitaron el zoológico de Londres también, Naruto salió lleno de palomitas y algodón de azúcar, así como con una pequeña pantera de peluche que no quería soltar. Sobretodo salió feliz porque en algunas ocasiones Sasuke llegó a tomar su mano y le dio al menos dos besos en la mejilla; eran una pareja joven y atractiva que se demostraban su cariño a su propia manera._

_ Pasaron a un lugar llamado _London Trocadero donde Naruto ya cansado se puso a jugar en un local de nuevos videojuegos mientras Sasuke compraba varias películas, videos y uno que otro juego robótico que le llamaba la atención. Naruto compró juguetes y juegos para su hijo también. Luego recorrieron parte de un museo que el pelinegro escogió y el rubio estuvo lo más tranquilo que pudo ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer tras el día de diversión que Sasuke le regaló. Finalmente se pusieron a molestar a los guardas del Palacio de Buckingham.

-Sasukeeee, estoy cansado.- dijo el rubio arrastrando los pies.- Cárgame.-bostezó.

-Eso es porque pareces chango corriendo por todos lados.- Se detuvo y se acachó un poco.- Tiene 5 segundos para subir.- Antes de que terminara de decirlo ya lo tenía sobre él, sonrió, y caminó de regreso al hotel.

Pidieron comida a la habitación, comieron tranquilos viendo televisión, Naruto bostezó y se recargó en su novio.

-Vete a bañar, mañana no te vas a querer bañar, te conozco y tenemos que salir temprano.

-Ahhh, no quiero.-se acostó bien y cerró los ojos

-O te metes a bañar o te meto yo.

-Me da igual, buenas noches.- se preparó para dormir pero el otro lo cargó y llevó al baño, lo metió a la tina y abrió la llave del agua fría; el rubio brincó del choque y jaló de la playera a Sasuke, quedando ambos empapados bajo el chorro de agua. Terminaron bañándose juntos, ayudándose el uno al otro, en cierto momento se besaron y comenzaron a perder la cordura, nerviosos pero a la vez emocionados y felices. Un rato después fueron a dormir


	16. De Regreso en Konoha

Les recuerdo que FB es flashback y FFB es fin de flasback.

Espero les guste, ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo.

**Cap. 16 De Regreso en Konoha**

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, casi todo lo pasaron durmiendo, comieron la comida de avión, platicaron sobre salidas que podían hacer, se preguntaban cuando saldrían en la tele sus reportajes y cosas así, siempre tomados de la mano. Llegaron a Konoha, el clima se notaba distinto, el aire congelaba, sus respiraciones eran visibles, y las nubes presagiaban nieve.

-Sasukeeeee, tengo frío.

-Te dije que sacaras tu chamarra de la maleta dobe.

-Ahhh mejor dame tu chamarra.

-No, tengo frío.

Continuaron la discusión en lo que su equipaje arribaba, para cuando llegó fue inútil discutir, se puso su chamarra, bufanda y una gorra, haciendo que Sasuke cargara el equipaje de los dos el rubio caminaba feliz hablando sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado y sobre como esperaba que su hijo se hubiera portado. Sasuke no sabía si Naruto lo había pensado pero él se preguntaba qué pensaría Hikaru al saber que su padre estaba saliendo con su padrino, comenzaba a preguntarse si era correcto lo suyo con Naruto, llegando siempre a la conclusión de que no lo era pero quería evitar ese pensamiento.

Pasaron por el pequeño, quien salió corriendo a abrazar a su papá y a molestar a Sasuke, se despidieron de la familia Hyuuga y partieron rumbo a sus departamentos.

-¿Molestaron a los guardias? – preguntaba emocionado el pequeño.

-¡Sí! Sasuke tiene las fotos, les pinté cosas en la cara y no se movían de todos modos.- comenzó a reír ante el recuerdo.

-Naruto, lo vas a malcriar así como tú. –encendió la radio y se desvió en el camino, los dos rubios no se dieron cuenta pues estaban platicando sobre lo que Naruto vio y conoció y sobre las travesuras que Hikaru había hecho con su inseparable amiga.

-¡Sasuke! Tengo hambre.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo justo cuando notaron que el pelinegro se detenía frente al restaurante Ichiraku-¡Yay!

Bajaron felices de la vida, Hikaru se colgó del brazo de Sasuke quien lo cargó de costalito para que no estuviera dando lata ni corriendo como loco por todos lados. Naruto sonrió y les tomó una foto. Comieron como siempre, causando conmoción en las personas de poco comer, jugando con la comida y poniendo la paciencia de Sasuke a prueba. Quería a se par pero a veces le daban vergüenza.

Camino de vuelta a sus respectivos departamentos Hikaru se quedó dormido y Naruto y Sasuke casi no hablaron. Sasuke seguía pensando en su relación y Naruto simplemente ya se había cansado. El pelinegro cargó al pequeño hasta su departamento donde se lo entregó a su novio, se miraron un instante sin decir nada, Naruto sonrió y Sasuke, tras comprobar que Hikaru seguía dormido, lo besó, el rubio feliz le respondió y tras unos cuantos besos se separaron.

-Buenas noches Sasuke.- abrió la puerta y la cruzó.

Sasuke tomó su mano antes de que cerrara la puerta, el rubio lo miró y recibió otro beso, y uno más en la frente.

-Tenemos que hablar mañana, vengo por ti para desayunar.-Se fue a su departamento y Naruto, algo preocupado, se fue a desempacar para luego dormir.

Sasuke comenzó a desempacar, suspiro al notar que Naruto había metido cosas suyas en su maleta, no sabía por qué aún se sorprendía si eso era común cuando salían de viaje; calcetas, una playera e incluso un bóxer se encontraban revueltos con sus propias pertenencias, también estaba el álbum fotográfico que le había regalado Gaara. Decidió hojearlo un poco.

Encontró una foto donde estaban él, Naruto, Akari e Itachi. Le dolió ver a estos dos últimos y algo de odio creció en su pecho. Si alguna vez encontraba a Itachi lo asesinaría y si él tenía que ver en la muerte de Akari lo haría sufrir lentamente. Suspiró, continuó contemplando la fotografía, en ella Itachi ajustaba un vendaje en la pierna derecha de una Akari de 10 años mientras que Naruto de 11 años se dedicaba a hacerle caras graciosas para hacerles reír y Sasuke le daba una flor.

Cambió a la foto siguiente, en ella estaba Naruto con un ojo morado y sonriendo mostrando su chimuelo, a su lado estaba Sasuke con un moretón en una mejilla, y atrás de ellos estaban Akari y Sakura chocando las palmas como celebrando. Sasuke rió un poco al recordar ese día.

~FB~

Ese día había ido toda la bola de amigos de picnic. Jugaron futbol, comieron chatarra, tomaron refrescos, comieron helado, jugaron escondidas y cosas por el estilo. Pasaron un buen rato hasta que por una razón que Sasuke no recordaba ya comenzaron a pelearse niños contra niñas.

-¿Así? Pues si son tan buenos los reto a jugar a los ninjas y ganar una batalla.- Había dicho Hikari confiada quitándose sus tennis.

Sasuke conocía su habilidad para pelear pues Itachi la entrenaba y los había visto muchas veces practicar, él iba a una escuela de artes marciales como cualquier niño normal y, aunque su orgullo no lo dejaba aceptarlo, sabía que ella lograría ganarles sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡No! Nosotros ganaremos. ¿Ne, Sasuke?- Dijo el pequeño rubio emocionado, Sasuke solo suspiró, de nuevo los había metido en un problema.

Ni supieron cómo pasó exactamente pero en menos de cinco minutos, Akari ya estaba sentada sobre Sasuke y Sakura estaba jalándole el cabello a Naruto quien no dejaba de quejarse, como Sakura no lograba callarlo Akari le dio un golpe en el cual se le cayeron un par de dientes que ya tenía flojos. En eso les tomaron la foto.

~FFB~

Continuó un rato viendo fotos de esos tiempos, no podía evitar sonreír, era una época que le gustaba mucho, se habían divertido mucho, luego vino cuando su familia y la de Akari fueron asesinadas, él quedó al cuidado de Iruka, Akari desapareció de pronto y no la vieron en años, luego supo que estuvo siendo entrenada por Kakashi. Después de un rato se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Sasuke bajó a despertar a los rubios, creyó que el mayor y él debían hablar sobre su relación. Con trabajo logró sacarlos de la cama y hacer que se apuraran a arreglarse, sobre todo Naruto que protestaba y repelaba que solamente quería quedarse en casa a no hacer nada; al final Sasuke los llevó a desayunar a un restaurante con juegos donde Hikaru pudiera distraerse.

Tras una accidentada comida (Hikaru tiró todo) finalmente el hijo de Naruto se fue a jugar dejándolos solos para poder platicar con libertad. Sasuke seguí pensando en el tema y miraba a su novio para ver si sabía de qué le quería hablar pero el rubio parecía no pensar en nada en específico, estaba muy metido en su malteada de chocolate.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar…sobre lo nuestro.- Naruto lo miró, por un momento temió que todo pudiera terminar allí y en ese momento, dejó a un lado su bebida y lo miró.

-Sobre…¿lo nuestro?

Sasuke notó cierto timbre no común en su voz, sonrió un poco al notar que era como temor, esa sonrisa tranquilizó un poco a Naruto, no podían ser malas noticias si Sasuke sonreía de esa manera, lo que sintió además de calma fue una cierta extraña sensación en su estómago, lo que se llamaría comúnmente mariposas, era raro verlo con aquella expresión y era para él. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se tornó seriedad.

-Mientras estuviéramos en otro país no había problema porque estábamos solamente tú y yo, no había nadie que nos conociera, nadie que se extrañara con eso o que nos lo volviera problemático. Pero olvidamos que al volver nos encontraríamos de nuevo con nuestros amigos y sobretodo con Hikaru, es complicado lo nuestro ya que ambos tuvimos esposa, tú tienes a tu hijo, no es algo que vayan a comprender totalmente, así que debemos solucionar el qué haremos, cómo lo diremos y qué haremos después.- La expresión de Sasuke era de estar intentando resolver ese asunto mientras lo decía, ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato y al hablar no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.

-Un amor secreto…-murmuró el rubio levantando su mirada para toparse con esos hermosos ojos negros que estaban terminando de enamorarlo.


	17. En secreto

¡Hola gente! Les mando saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews, me alegra que sigan la historia y les interese

Espero este capítulo les agrade, pronto me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente. ¡Qué tengan un lindo día!

Cap 17. En secreto

Después de platicar un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que mantendrían su relación en secreto hasta que supieran exactamente qué hacer y cómo lo darían a conocer. No creían que fuera a ser difícil ya que vivían cerca y solían estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Su principal preocupación era el cómo lo tomaría el pequeño Hikaru, así que llevarían la relación como siempre de amistad y poco a poco empezarían a ser más abiertos ante él para ver cómo iba reaccionando para en el momento indicado explicarle la situación.

El día de volver al trabajo llegó. Sasuke llevó a Hikaru a la escuela tras pasar por la hija de Hinata, a Naruto se le había hecho tarde como siempre. Antes de ir a trabajar fueron a desayunar a su ya habitual cafetería. El desayuno parecía tomar un rumbo normal, hablando de cosas normales, riendo, comiendo, platicando, hasta que el rubio se ensució un poco a lado de su boca. Sasuke pasó un dedo limpiando los restos de comida dejando su mano posada en la mejilla de Naruto, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos, el impulso de besarse llegó fuerte pero estaban en un lugar donde podían verlos y los chismes se dispersan rápido. Apartó la mano y continuaron en silencio.

El camino al trabajo fue silencioso, ambos tenían esa sensación del beso no dado. Sasuke se estacionó en un lugar diferente al de siempre, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto. Cuando el rubio se disponía a salir del auto, el pelinegro lo jaló hacia él besándolo, el beso fue correspondido, se sonrieron el uno al otro y bajaron del auto.

-Sasuke ¿puedo tomar tu mano?

-Hasta que estemos cerca de la entrada o alguien aparezca.- Dijo tas revisar que no hubiera nadie por allí, felizmente Naruto tomó su mano y emprendió el camino, más lejano de lo habitual y debían subir escaleras, sonrió al pensar que tal vez por eso su novio se había estacionado lejos.

A la entrada se soltaron de las manos, se registraron como siempre dejando al joven Haku sorprendido ante la felicidad que despedía el rubio. Sasuke deseaba con toda su alma que cuando pidieran el elevador no se encontraran con su odioso primo Sai y su novio, cosa que no se le cumplió.

-Sasuke, Naruto, hola.-Dijo Gaara sonrojado mientras apartaba con rapidez una mano de Sai que no alcanzaron a ver dónde estaba.- ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

-¡Nos fue genial!-exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, empezó a hablar como loquito del viaje, los lugares que visitaron, la gente que entrevistaron, la comida, todo lo que se le ocurría. Gaara lo escuchaba atento comentando de vez en cuando, Sasuke estaba recargado en una pared viendo los números que indicaba en qué piso iban y Sai sonreía al ver a su primo y escuchar como Naruto decía "Sasuke" cada seis palabras.

Llegaron a su piso. Sasuke salió en primer lugar con las manos en los bolsillos y la misma cara de inexpresividad de siempre, saludó a los compañeros que le hablaban y se puso al corriente con el programa de ese día. Naruto bajó platicando aún sin darse cuenta de que Sai no dejó salir a Gaara del elevador cerrando las puertas de nuevo.

-Sai, tenemos trabajo, ya lo haremos después.-Dijo sonrojado.-Con arena como quedamos en la mañana…

-No nos encerré para eso Gaara, hay algo entre Naruto y Sasuke ¿te diste cuenta?

-No, yo los vi como siempre; Sasuke serio y Naruto contento.-Se quedó pensando un rato.- Aunque Naruto dijo muchas veces su nombre… ¿crees que…?

-Tal vez se "divirtieron" mucho en Londres.

Gaara no podía creer la idea de su novio. Naruto no hacía mucho que enviudó, y era cierto que esos dos eran amigos muy cercanos, pero no podía pensar que tuvieran una relación diferente a una de hermanos; aunque después de un rato se le hizo muy posible esa hipótesis. Convenció a Sai de mantenerlo en secreto.

Los compañeros de Naruto estaban felices y aliviados de verlo tan contento después de los desafortunados eventos recientes. Sasuke tomó el lugar habitual de Sakura y así los dos dieron las noticias, se descubrió que esa pareja de conductores era más entretenida que la anterior, de hecho el rating subió. Se tomó la decisión de que Sasuke se quedaría en ese lugar permanentemente.

Naruto estaba feliz de ver a sus compañeros y estar platicando con ellos, como siempre. Sasuke lo miraba y sonreía un poco, estaba enamorándose de él, de pronto sentía los impulsos de apartarlo de todos y besarlo, tocarlo, hacerle muchas cosas que venían a su mente y lo hacían sonrojar. Pero pensaba que si hacía eso terminarían igual que Sai y Gaara, idea que le desagradaba mucho.

Los primeros días fueron sencillos, en cuanto estaban solos en el auto y no había nadie cerca se permitían mostrarse cariñosos, comían las tres comidas del día juntos, pasaban la tarde jugando con Hikaru, lo mandaban a dormir y hacían algo juntos, aunque fuera solamente jugar videojuegos, luego se iba Sasuke a su departamento y al día siguiente era igual. Para Sasuke se fue haciendo un poco difícil aguantar.

Un día Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que Tsunade los estaba llamando.

-¿Porqué? ¿Ahora qué hice?-dijo el rubio inflando las mejillas. Sasuke rodó los ojos y cuando entraron al elevador presionó el botón para otro piso, en cuanto se detuvo, jaló a Naruto fuera del elevador y entraron a una sala de juntas vacía, la cerró.-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-dijo nervioso.

-Cállate.-Lo besó y evitó que hablara, le pasó un brazo por la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia él y con el otro acarició su espalda, Naruto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Estuvieron así un tiempo, besándose, acariciándose. –Usuratonkachi.-Lo abrazó, el rubio sonrió, él también ya había empezado a planear cómo robarse a su novio sin que nadie lo notara. Se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron con más calma, aprovecharon esa sala vacía como pudieron.

Esa fue su nueva táctica, cuando podían ocupaban una sala de juntas, el baño, el carro, pero aun así no sentían que los llenaba. Sasuke de pronto se hartaba y sentía ganas de dejar todo o de decirlo todo, no era la primera vez que estaban en secreto y aquella vez no había terminado bien.

~~FB~~

La apuesta gracias a la cual andaban había llegado a su fin pero por alguna razón decidieron seguir con la relación aunque de manera secreta. Se habían divertido y todo iba perfecto, hasta que se presentó la oportunidad que Naruto tanto había esperado: Sakura le había dado a entender que le daría una oportunidad.

Pero Naruto no le dijo nada a Sasuke y un día invitó a Sakura a salir. Sasuke ese día había ido a su cafetería favorita a comprar un nuevo libro y leerlo mientras tomaba una taza de café, vio a Naruto al fondo platicando feliz con ella, inmediatamente supo que era lo que pasaba. Compró su libro y fue a esperarlo a su casa.

El rubio llegó ya tarde, feliz, tarareando. En cuanto vio a Sasuke en el portón se le heló la sangre. El mayor levantó la mirada y lo vio fijamente.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Sí…me divertí…Sasuke…

-No dobe, no voy a oírte.-Se levantó, cerró su libro y caminó.-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, total no somos novios de verdad ¿no es así?

No se hablaron durante meses. Fingieron que no les importaba pero ambos se sentían mal, ambos por no haber dicho nada en su momento. Sus vidas continuaron y en cierto momento volvieron a hablarse.

~~FFB~~

No quería que esta vez sucediera algo similar, de parte de ninguno de los dos y se lo expresó un día después de acostar a Hikaru. Le preparó ramen, veía a su novio comer feliz viendo la tele, bajó los palillos llamando su atención.

-Naruto, llevamos casi dos meses teniendo nuestra relación en secreto, de todos. Quiero saber… ¿qué has pensado en este tiempo? ¿Cómo te has sentido al respecto? – Naruto lo miró, sorbió sus fideos y miró su platón. Sasuke lo observaba sin perderse detalle alguno.


	18. De trenes, confesiones y un nacimiento

Listo, les traigo el capítulo 18. Espero les guste. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Procuraré empezar y terminar pronto el próximo capítulo, y hacerlo un poco más largo.

Cap 18. De trenes, confesiones y un nacimiento.

Naruto suspiró, sabía por qué preguntaba eso Sasuke, era porque ya se había cansado de tener que estar cuidándose de los demás, porque llegaban momentos en los que tenían ganas de hacer algún gesto como un abrazo o un beso pero debían reprimirse. Naruto también se estaba cansando, pero aún no sabía cómo decirles a los demás.

-Yo…Sasuke…- No sabía por dónde comenzar a decirle lo que sentía, y que no tenía ni idea de cómo decirlo a los demás o cómo continuar escondiéndolo. El teléfono le salvó de tener que pensar su contestación.

Corrió a atender el teléfono, Sasuke suspiró y miró su comida, pensando en lo mal que estaba seguir en secreto y lo poco que le gustaba. El rubio no tardó ni cinco minutos en colgar, corrió a su cuarto. Sasuke lo miraba y de pronto le cayó en la cara una chamarra.

-Habló Neji, Hinata está en el hospital, se puso mal, vamos a verla.- Corrió al cuarto de Hikaru mientras se ponía sueter, lo tapó y regresó cargándolo aún dormido. Sasuke ya lo esperaba con la puerta y con las llaves del auto en mano.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al hospital. Neji estaba justo en ese momento saliendo de una habitación con la pequeña Akari en sus brazos, quien dormía profundamente.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Es por el bebé?-El rubio empezó a hacer preguntas de manera escandalosa hasta que Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Despertarás a los niños.

Entonces Naruto suspiró para tranquilizarse. Neji miró algo sorprendido la escena, rara vez lograba alguien calmar al rubio tan rápido.

-Le dio fiebre, cada vez aumentaba más, la traje inmediatamente. Los doctores dicen que su presión subió, le están bajando la fiebre y están monitoreando al bebé. Creen que podría ser necesario hacerle una cesaría de emergencia sino se normaliza pronto.

Naruto suspiró, estaba preocupado por su amiga, quería entrar a verla pero al parecer estaba dormida. Neji les encargó a la pequeña Akari mientras iba por más café. Se sentaron en una pequeña sala de espera, Sasuke sonrió triste al ver a los niños. Pensó en que él podría haber estado allí algún día preocupado por su esposa como Neji estaba por Hinata. Naruto notó la tristeza en sus ojos, le acomodó el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no le importó que alguien los viera.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, tomó su mano y acomodó a Akari en su regazo. Pasaron gran parte de la noche allí, al pendiente de lo que Neji les contara. Los niños despertaron un par de veces pero tras platicar un poco y comer pancitos se volvían a dormir. En la madrugada supieron que Hinata ya estaba bien, se quedaría para observación, pero ya estaba normalizada. Naruto entró a verla.

-Hinata… ¿cómo te sientes? –se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Algo cansada pero bien.-sonrió, si alguien estaría con ella siempre, aparte de Neji, ese sería Naruto.- Mañana ya me iré de aquí. ¿Tú como estás?

-Estoy bien. ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Estábamos preocupados por ti, aunque el teme no lo acepte sé que también se preocupa por ti.

-¿Viniste con Sasuke? Son cada vez más unidos ¿no es así?- Naruto se dio cuenta que su amiga lo miraba con una sonrisa que rara vez tenía, sonrisa de haber descubierto algo. Se dio cuenta de su error, ahora no podía mentirle, pero si le contaba Sasuke lo mataría y puede que todo se viniera abajo, muchos pensamientos así cruzaron su mente.

Suspiró, confiaba en Hinata, ella comprendería porqué no le habían dicho a nadie y guardaría el secreto. No era Sasuke su mejor amigo pero siempre lo había tratado porque era el mejor amigo de Naruto. Así pues tomó aire, llamó al valor en sí y dejando de lado todo lo que le cruzaba la mente para intentar disuadirlo le contó lo suyo con Sasuke. Le explicó cómo había pasado, cómo decidieron guardarlo en secreto, que no sabían qué harían al respecto, y ya cuando estaba más relajado, empezó a hablar de su novio sin ataduras mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Hinata estaba feliz por él, hacía tiempo que no lo veía así de contento.

-Con que es eso. Te ves feliz, me alegra.-Sonrió con algo de ternura.- Los demás entenderán cuando les digan.

-¿Tú crees? No sé, como que no estoy seguro.

-Es raro oírte decir eso Naruto. Quieres a Sasuke y él a ti, todos sabemos que es así.

Naruto sonrió, sí, tenían ya que decirlo a todos. Quería poder demostrarle abiertamente a Sasuke lo que sentía. Se despidió de ella y salió directo a con su novio. Tras despedirse de Neji partieron a su edificio.

Decidieron posponer la plática para el día siguiente, ambos estaban cansados y al día siguiente debían madrugar debido al trabajo. Así el día siguiente llegó, y otro más…pasaron varios días y no tuvieron oportunidad de conversar a gusto, el trabajo estaba llegando pesado con el próximo inicio de los juegos olímpicos. Bajo recomendación de Jiraya, Tsunade decidió darles un día libre a todos en el cual irían a una playa cercana, a descansar, desestresarse, para así volver con energías para las olimpiadas.

El viaje sería en tren, podían llevar a sus parejas e hijos, aunque en realidad solamente Neji y Naruto tenían hijos, y todos estaban emparejados entre sí, así que era un viaje entre compañeros.

Se vieron temprano todos en la estación de trenes. En el tren se separaron en grupos de tres o cuatro personas por compartimiento. Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron con Akari y Hikaru para que Hinata pudiera estar más relajada. A todos les alegraba que Hinata los acompañara, llevaban tiempo sin verla y como su directora todos la extrañaban, incluso Tenten que ya se estaba empezando a estresar con ese trabajo.

El viaje era algo largo así que se reunieron todos a comer en un largo vagón adecuado solamente para ellos, con una mesa galante al centro, rebosante de diversos exquisitos platillos.

-Y entonces le pones la otra galleta y te la comes.- Hikaru enseñaba a Akari a comer sándwiches de galleta rellenos de mermelada. Akari reí y comía feliz. Hinata los veía sonriente acariciando su vientre.

Sasuke y Naruto aprovecharon que todos estaban platicando y comiendo para hacer una rápida visita a su vagón vacío con la excusa de que iban por un suéter para el pequeño del rubio.

Tsunade y Jiraiya también fueron con ellos, estaban viendo a su nieto jugar con su mejor amiga y el hijo de Choji. Jiraiya estaba leyendo una carpeta con archivos, Tsunade simplemente intentaba relajarse mientras tomaba un poco de alcohol.

Sai y Gaara estaban perdidos como siempre, se aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto y Sasuke, justo para comer.

Kiba y Shino, los únicos que no tenían pareja, se encontraban platicando y comiendo. Más que nada Kiba hablaba y Shino escuchaba, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, en el trabajo él se dedicaba a escribir lo que aparecería en el teleprompter.

Cuando todos estaban allí y tras discutir un poco con Shikamaru, Temari se levantó y llamó la atención de todos. Su trabajo era conseguir la información de lo que fuera, generalmente hacía reportajes especiales.

-Bien, les diré algo que Shikamaru tiene flojera de explicar. Estamos esperando un bebé.

Todos los felicitaron, ya era hora, llevaban varios años juntos pero jamás habían tenido un hijo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible Shikamaru? ¿No se necesita energía para eso?- dijo el rubio mientras reía.

-Ella me violó, me ató y me violó, por supuesto que la dejé. Así yo no hice nada.- bostezó, todos rieron ante su comentario, Temari sonrió y entonces todos supieron que era verdad.

Los hombres comenzaron a bromear con Shikamaru y le hacían burla sobre lo problemática que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Por otro lado las mujeres habablan con Temari sobre lo bonito que debía ser tener un hijo y comentaban que solamente faltaba Tenten en tener uno, pero ella insistía en que no estaba en sus planes cercanos. Los niños no entendían muy bien que pasaba así que continuaron jugando ellos tres. Tras unas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino.

Se instalaron en una palapa grande para todos. Hinata estuvo acostada en un camastro viendo a todos y tomando un poco el sol mientras Neji se encargaba de cuidar a su hija y a sus amigos, los cuales gracias a Hikaru estaban más hiperactivos de costumbre. Tsunade y Temari comenzaron un juego a muerte de voleibol en contra de Shino y Kiba. Jirayia se embobaba con las chicas que pasaban frente a él en bikini, sin vergüenza alguna. Gaara luego luego comenzó a construir una fortaleza de arena, su novio lo veía esperando a que bajara la guardia para secuestrarlo. Ino trataba de ponerle bloqueador a su hijo, mientras Choji comía para variar, extrañaba comer comida chatarra pero su mujer no lo dejaba. Rock Lee y Tenten comenzaron a competir por ver quien nadaba más profundo en el mar.

Sasuke se había ido a sentar en unas rocas cercanas a ver el mar. Él ya había estado allí antes, había subido a esas mismas rocas, había pasado el día nadando, jugando con arena y había dormido allí, teniendo entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba. No había ido desde aquella vez, no había querido acercarse por si el recuerdo llegaba a invadirlo en ese momento. Pero ahora algo lo que aquejaba aún más que solo el recuerdo de su adorada Akari, el recuerdo de su bebé no nacido y el odio que cada vez crecía más hacia Akatsuki. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto hasta que este lo abrazó por atrás para depositar un beso en su hombro.

Sasuke lo miró y sonrió un poco triste, como respuesta el rubio le acarició una mejilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se quedaron sentados el uno junto al otro mirando el mar.

Fueron a caminar, alejándose de sus compañeros, tomados de la mano, Naruto contando cosas emocionado como siempre, Sasuke sonreía y reía de vez en cuando. Llegaron de pronto a otra playa donde había otro grupo de amigos pasando el tiempo. De pronto uno de ellos llegó y abrazó a Naruto.

-¡Naruto! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Creo que desde la secundaria ¿no?- Era un chico de cabello casi azul, facciones apuestas y una sonrisa de galán. Sasuke lo reconoció al instante, se puso serio.

-¡Sora! – comenzaron a platicar como si fueran mejores amigos o cómo en ese momento Sasuke pensaba "Como si Sora fuera yo". Unos minutos después el grupo de amigos de Sora estaban con los amigos de Naruto también. Sasuke siempre lo había odiado, él era del tipo de chico que se roba a los novios y novias de los demás.

Llegó un momento en que Sora estaba jugando con Hikaru, llamando la atención de todos, acaparando a Naruto, Sasuke estaba serio en un rincón observándolos, notando como Sora le sonreía de vez en cuando como dándole a entender de quién sería Naruto. Fiel al secreto Sasuke intentaba hacer caso omiso pero le era difícil ver eso.

La noche llegó, se armó una fogata y a su alrededor todos se sentaron, excepto los niños que a unos metros se encontraban buscando figuras en las estrellas, sintiéndose cada vez más adormilados. Los adultos platicaban y bromeaban entre ellos sobre diversos temas. Cada vez Sora y Naruto estaban más cercanos y Sasuke no podía soportarlo.

En cierto momento cuando todos parecían entrados en las pláticas que sostenían, Sora agarró la mano y jaló hacia sí a Naruto, quien solamente tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse. Sasuke jaló a Naruto y golpeó al otro.

-¡Naruto es mío! ¡Qué no se te olvide! – exclamó sin soltar la mano y mirando amenazante al chico que ahora yacía en el suelo, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre de su labio. Habían captado la atención de todos, Naruto se sintió intimidado y sonrojado ante la mirada de todos.

-Sasuke.- Susurró mientras se agarraba al brazo de su novio. Sasuke miró a todos, ya no tenían de otra, tenían que decírselo a todos.

Sin embargo otro sonido llamó la atención de todos, Hinata acababa de exclamar de dolor, se sostenía el vientre con una mano y con la otra sostenía fuertemente la de Neji, intentaba respirar con normalidad pero el dolor era demasiado.

-Entró en labor ¿saben de un hospital cerca?- dijo Neji mientras tomaba en brazos a su novia.

-Naruto, cuida a Akari por favor.- entre respiraciones forzadas dijo Hinata mientras Neji comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la playa.

-Yo sé donde hay un hospital.- dijo Sasuke mientras cargaba a Hikaru para que Naruto cargara a Akari, por suerte para ellos ya estaba dormidos.

Tsunade hizo un par de llamadas mientras todos recogían rápidamente las cosas y Sora junto con sus amigos se retiraban. Un grupo de taxis llegaron bajo la orden de Tsunade y los llevaron al hospital que Sasuke mencionaba.

Al llegar se llevaron a Hinata en una camilla directamente a una habitación con Neji a su lado. Los demás esperaron en la sala.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Naruto se recargó en Sasuke mientras veía a su hijo dormir. Kiba fue quien retomó el tema de lo que había sucedido en la playa. Todos fijaron su mirada en ellos. Sai reía por lo bajo, Gaara le dio un codazo para que callara. Naruto miró a su pelinegro, algo sonrojado, sonrió animándolo. Sasuke miró a todos, inexpresivo como era usual.

-Naruto y yo estamos saliendo.

Al inicio hubo una especie de silencio extraño. Sai sonrió, ya lo sabía al igual que Gaara, él sonrió un poco. Los demás tenían expresiones que no lograba Naruto descifrar. Se estaba empezando a sentir ansioso y nervioso, temeroso a lo que los demás pudieran decir y hacer. Pero estaba seguro que era lo mejor, Hinata le había dicho que saldría bien. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y miró a los demás.

-Y es genial –tebayo.


	19. No más secreto

Cap. 19 No más secreto

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, Naruto se sentía nervioso y asustado con ese silencio, pensaba que empezarían a decirles que era antinatural o cosas parecidas. Sai rompió el silencio.

-Ya lo sabíamos. De hecho estábamos esperando a ver cuánto tiempo más aguantaban manteniéndolo en secreto ¿verdad Gaara?

Gaara asintió, eso solo acrecentó los nervios del rubio, miró a Sasuke, él permanecía inexpresivo.

-Bueno, si eso los hace feliz está bien ¿no?-dijo Tenten tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a comentar que les daba gusto verlos felices, que Naruto estaba bien, que ambos no estaban solo y tenía a alguien con quien compartir todo y cosas por el estilo. Naruto se sintió extremadamente feliz al ver que todo estaba bien y ya sin importarle nada abrazó a Sasuke y le dio un beso. Sasuke sonrió y lo abrazó. A sus amigos se les hizo raro pero ya se acostumbrarían.

Unos minutos después salió Neji de la habitación de Hinata, todos lo miraron.

-Es una niña.- dijo con una sonrisa, todos se unieron a su felicidad. En pequeños grupos fueron felicitando a Hinata y conociendo a la pequeña Aiko.

Debido a que ya era tarde decidieron que se quedarían en un hotel cercano al hospital, ya que Hinata y su bebé fueran dados de alta regresarían todos a la ciudad. Tsunade y Jiraya fueron los únicos en regresar en ese momento.

Una vez en su cuarto de hotel Naruto acostó a Hikaru en una de las dos camas matrimoniales que había en la habitación, mientras Sasuke esperaba a que la temperatura del agua fuera correcta para darse una ducha. Una vez el agua lista Sasuke se metió bajo la regadera, dejando que cada chorro recorriera su cuerpo, se sentía cálido, feliz y en paz. Naruto de repente lo abrazó por detrás y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Ya no es secreto.- dijo el rubio muy feliz, depositando un beso en el hombro de su Sasuke.

-No, no lo es.-se giró y le levantó el mentón atrayéndolo hacia sí, depositando un dulce beso que no tardó en ser respondido.

Se atrajeron más el uno al otro, sintiéndose libres de besarse, de tocarse, de disfrutar uno del otro sin preocupaciones por ajenos. Se sentían más libres que en ningún otro momento para amarse. También se sentían más seguros, más felices y llenos, esas heridas que tenían dolían menos y comenzaban a cicatrizar un poco más, se complementaban con cada beso, cada caricia. No querían que terminara jamás.

Permanecieron casi toda la noche despiertos. Haciéndose cariños, platicando, jugando un poco, ratos en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de su compañero. Naruto recordó cuando Sasuke y él vivían juntos con Iruka, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tsunade y Jiraiya debido a sus trabajos no podían cuidar de su nieto cuando sus padres murieron así que se lo encargaron a la persona de más confianza, un hombre gentil llamado Iruka que era antiguo amigo de los padres del rubio. Él cuidó a Naruto como si fuese su hijo y cuando la familia de Sasuke fue asesinada también se encargó de él. Naruto y Sasuke vivieron varios años como hermanos hasta que el segundo decidió vivir por sus medios en la preparatoria.

Sasuke se durmió, Naruto le acariciaba el cabello, afuera comenzó a llover y rayos iluminaron el cielo, recordó cuando una noche en especial cuando vivían juntos.

~~FB~~

Ambos tienen diez años de edad aproximadamente. Sasuke está dormido en su cuarto cuando entra Naruto asustado por la tormenta que está cayendo, intentando no hacer ruido se mete en la cama con él.

-¿Qué quieres?-dice Sasuke mientras se talla un ojo, Naruto suspira.- ¿No te dejan dormir los truenos?

-No… me dan pesadillas… soñé con el incendio…-cierra los ojos y se tapa.

Sasuke suspira, lo abraza y comienza a acariciarle el cabello, Naruto abre los ojos algo sorprendido pero los cierra al sentirse muy a gusto. Sin darse cuenta se acurruca con su mejor amigo y tras un rato se queda dormido. Al día siguiente amanecen abrazado el uno al otro.

~~FFB~~

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, al ver que Hikaru seguía dormido, se metieron a bañar juntos. Se arreglaron y despertaron al pequeño para ir a desayunar. En el restaurante del hotel estaban ya algunos de sus compañeros. El plan era desayunar, dejar el hotel, pasar por la familia Hyuuga y volver a la ciudad.

El trato con sus amigos fue normal, de vez en cuando Kiba les hacía un comentario molesto sobre su relación y luego reía. Hikaru sentía que había algo que no entendía pero cuando trataba de preguntarle a su papá qué era este se entretenía inmediatamente con Sasuke, y cuando iba a preguntarle a Sasuke pasaba lo mismo hacia Naruto. Deseaba que Akari estuviera con él para que los dos jugaran a los detectives y descubrieran que pasaba pero ella había tenido que quedarse en el hospital con sus papás y su nueva hermanita.

Al medio día recibieron una llamada de Neji en la cual les informaba que ya darían de alta a Hinata y a la bebé pues todo estaba en perfectas condiciones con ellas. Al colgar todo el grupo de amigos fueron a empacar para pasar por ellos y luego regresar.

-¡Akari-chan!- gritó el rubio menor en cuanto vio a su mejor amiga, corrió a ella y tomó sus manos girando, la pequeña rió. Vio a Hinata quien cargaba a su bebé.- Quiero verla.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto cargó a su hijo para que pudiera verla, todos querían verla también pero Hikaru protestó que él lo pidió primero así que rieron y lo dejaron.

-Está muy chiquita.- dijo mientras le tocaba una mejilla, pidió que lo bajaran y corrió a tomar de la mano a su amiga.

Naruto sonrió, después de un intercambio de palabras y que todo mundo decía lo bonita que era la nueva integrante de la familia tomaron el tren de regreso. Tenten era la que estaba más tranquila de todos pues el hecho de que faltara cada vez menos para que Hinata volviera a la dirección del noticiero le quitaba un peso de encima.

En el viaje de regreso Hinata la pasó durmiendo, despertando cuando su bebé lloraba o se le espantaba el sueño. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados un poco más alejados de los demás, platicando, ambos sonriendo y de tanto en tanto tomando sus manos. Hikaru y Akari estaban del otro extremo del vagón donde iban todos juntos, estaban jugando con canicas.

-Oye Naruto, hay algo que no hemos visto bien aún.

-¿Qué cosa?- se recargó un poco en él.

-Hikaru.

Naruto se separó de Sasuke y dirigió su mirada a su pequeño hijo que platicaba con Akari. Sintió un ligero vuelco en su corazón, había olvidado cómo decírselo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, no era algo que podrían decirle como a cualquier persona, era su pequeño hijo.

-Te ayudaré Naruto.- dijo el pelinegro depositando un beso en su frente.- Esta noche en la cena hablaremos con él.

Naruto se sentía más seguro con Sasuke a su lado. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que sabía que Sasuke y Hikaru se querían mucho, finalmente siempre fue el pelinegro muy apegado a su familia. Estaba seguro de que todo iría bien, se permitió relajarse, sonreír y disfrutar el resto del viaje.

Llegando a la ciudad, cada quien se fue a su casa. Naruto, Sasuke y Hikaru se dirigieron a Ichiraku ya que los rubios habían hecho equipo para convencer al otro de comer ramen, y él por su puesto cedió ante ellos. Una vez allí pidieron sus platillos favoritos.

-Ramen, ramen, ramen…-canturreaba Hikaru mientras jugaba con lo palillos.- Sasukeee ¿vas a comer ramen también o sushi?

-Hoy pediré ramen.- respondió el pelinegro despeinándolo un poco.

-¡Yay! ¡Comeremos los tres ramen! – dijo feliz el pequeño, los mayores sonrieron.

-Oe Hikaru… tenemos que hablarte de algo.- dijo su padre mientras le ponía un popote a su refresco. Sasuke los miró.

-¿Sobre qué?- tomó el refresco y bebió feliz. Naruto iba a hablar cuando llegaron sus platillos, entonces ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a comer como solían hacer. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sonrió y comió con decencia.

Durante la comida no volvieron a tocar el tema. Platicaban de otras cosas, como los grandes descubrimientos que habían hecho Akari y Hikaru en la playa, sobre lugares que el pequeño quería conocer, Sasuke y Naruto le platicaban de lugares que habían ya visitado.

Terminando de comer fueron al cine, luego por un helado y finalmente volvieron al departamento de Naruto. Sasuke preparó la cena mientras los rubios se ponían pijama y peleaban por el control remoto. La cena transcurrió en silencio, la televisión y la risa de Hikaru era lo que se oían. Naruto estaba nervioso y su novio lo observaba.

-Hikaru, tu papá y yo queremos hablarte de algo.-dijo finalmente Sasuke.

-¿De qué?- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, mirándolos a los dos. Naruto suspiró para tomar valor.

-Tú quieres a Sasuke… ¿no?

-Sí.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… pues…vamos a pasar más tiempo con él porque… -miró al susodicho.

-Hikaru, quiero mucho a tu papá y a ti también. Naruto me quiere y hemos decidido ser novios.

-¿Novios?- preguntó el pequeño con un ligero gesto de confusión. Tenía claro que los hombres podían andar con hombres, pero no había imaginado que su papá sería novio de otro hombre, además siempre había pensado que quienes eran novios se casaban y su papá ya se había casado una vez.

-Sí, Sasuke estará más tiempo con nosotros y así… ¿no te gusta la idea?

-¿Se van a casar?

-Ser novios no significa casarse Hikaru,- esta vez Sasuke contestó revolviéndole el cabello y sonriendo.- Novios son dos personas que se aman y deciden tener una relación.

Hikaru pareció pensarlo un poco, luego se levantó, se puso sus pantuflas de conejo y caminó hacia su cuarto. Naruto y Sasuke lo observaron, el segundo tomó la mano del rubio para evitar que lo siguiera. Antes de doblar una esquina el pequeño los miró.

-Ok. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto.

-Tranquilo. Mañana ya lo habrá asimilado, es un niño inteligente.- dijo Sasuke al ver el gesto de preocupación de su novio.

-Lo sé…- respondió abrazándolo. Se retiraron a dormir.

-¡Hora de despertar!-gritó Hikaru mientras saltaba cayendo sobre los dos en la mañana del día siguiente. -¡Sasuke!- rebotó un par de veces sobre él y luego cayó de panza sobre su papá.- ¡Papi! Tengo hambre.

Sasuke se despertó con gesto malhumorado, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a que lo despertaran de manera tan delicada. Naruto lo abrazó como peluche y siguió durmiendo.

-¡Papi! ¡Tengo hambre! – gritoneó mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

Sasuke sonrió, le hizo cosquillas al rubio mayor provocando que riera y soltara a su pequeño, despertando completamente por fin. Hikaru lo atacó soltando sobre él ayudando a Sasuke en esa pequeña invasión de cosquillas. Con cuidado de no aplastarlo Naruto se echó sobre su hijo deteniendo así la pelea, lo despeinó y se levantó de la cama.

-Vete a bañar y saldremos a desayunar.- dijo con una sonrisa, el pequeño gritó de emoción y corrió.


	20. Buenos días

¡Hola gente! Perdonen la tardanza, la escuela no me deja y luego tuve un bloqueo. Quería que este capítulo fuera más largo pero de pronto me perdí solita, así que les dejo el capítulo 20 y comienzo ya el 21.

¡Muchas gracias por leerle y por sus reviews!

Cap. 20 Buenos días

Su primer día como familia de tres fue perfecto, y los días que les siguieron los fueron también. Se levantaban temprano, desayunaban y juntos dejaban a Hikaru, y a veces a Akari, a la escuela, luego iban al trabajo. Konoha news había sido nominado para un premio y todos estaban muy emocionados. Hinata había vuelto a la dirección, con bebé en brazos se dedicaba a que el programa fuera perfecto. Temari los espantaba de pronto con sus cambios de humor y había rumores de que había otro embarazo entre ellos pero no se sabía bien quién era.

Akari y Hikaru pasaban horas pintando, platicando y de vez en cuando jugaban a hacerle caras a la hermanita menor de la niña. Cuando llegaban Sasuke y Naruto jugaban videojuegos con ellos o salían a comer helados o al parque. A veces los adultos dejaban a Hikaru con Hinata y ellos salían y disfrutaban su intimidad sin el pequeño, a veces gastaban todo su día complaciendo al menor. Todo iba muy bien.

Sai y Gaara se desaparecieron un par de días, sin dejar aviso alguno. Hinata se estresó debido a que le faltaban reporteros y las olimpiadas estaban en su máximo auge, pero eso poco les importó, sobre todo a Sai.

Uno de esos días de desaparición Sai llevó a su novio a la playa, donde Gaara siempre se emocionaba por tanta arena que había y Sai aprovechaba para dibujarlo en traje de baño. Luego de relajarse un rato en el mar, fueron a comer y luego a dar un paseo por varias plazas. Al anochecer el pelirrojo ya estaba cansado y era cargado por su amante mientras veía a las personas pasar a su lado; algo llamó su atención en especial, una pareja que traía en sus hombros a una niña que reía mientras su hermano desde abajo le hacía caras, Sai notó esta distracción y sonrió.

-Mi cangrejo de arena quiere un hijo, vaya problema.

-¿De qué hablas? Y no me digas cangrejo, no me gusta.

-Eres idéntico a un cangrejo, rojo, amas la arena y cuando te toco me pellizcas.-Acarició su pierna cuidando que no se le cayera, recibió como respuesta una palmada en la cabeza.- Vamos a bañarnos y luego a cenar.

-Estoy cansado, pidamos servicio a la habitación.

-No, iremos a cenar. – Gaara protestó pero Sai se salió con la suya.- Te va a estar esperando un taxi, pregunta por él en el lobby, me iré adelantando, ponte lo que te dejé sobre la cama.- Le dijo el pelinegro cuando el otro se estaba bañando y salió antes de que Gaara pudiera decirle nada.

El pelirrojo sospechó que algo había hecho Sai pues solamente se comportaba así cuando hacía algo que sabía que enojaría a Gaara si se lo decía de golpe, por lo cual siempre le hacía un regalo o lo invitaba a comer en un restaurante lujosos. Salió del baño y se vistió con la ropa formal que le había dejado, se peinó y se puso la primera colonia que encontró, la cual era la favorita de Sai. Tal como le había dicho, en el lobby le llevaron a su taxi y fue transportado al muelle, donde lo llevaron a un yate, sacó su celular y le tomó un par de fotos. Un joven vestido como mayordomo lo condujo hacia una mesa para dos y la nave comenzó a avanzar hacia el mar. Lo ponía nervioso verse rodeado de tanta agua, lo suyo era la tierra, además Sai no estaba allí. Le ofrecieron una copa de vino, la aceptó y se acercó un poco a la barandilla, si ya estaba ahí al menos disfrutaría de la vista.

-Tan a la orilla podrías caerte.- dijo el pelinegro a unos metros de él. Gaara volteó, no pudo evitar un sonrojo al ver a su novio en traje, ni en el trabajo lo veía tan formal y le gustaba mucho verlo así. Sai le hizo un gesto señalando la mesa.

-¿Para qué tanta cosa? – preguntó tomando asiento antes de que Sai lo tratara como chica jalándole la silla, dio un trago a su vino.

-¿No puedo hacer feliz a mi hombre de vez en cuando?

-Cuando lo haces es porque hiciste algo malo.- Sai rió un poco, le sirvió y se sirvió vino. La cena llegó.

-Provecho, te ves muy bien esta noche, me dan ganas de llevarte abajo y violarte.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras probaba su cena.

-Eres un caso grave, tú quieres en todos lados, un día nos van a descubrir en el elevador.- le contestó mientras comía algo sonrojado, fingía que le molestaba pero le gustaba finalmente cómo era su relación.

Sai sonrió, conforme la cena pasó fueron platicando de otras cosas, en cierto momento se pusieron a bailar calmadamente en la cubierta del barco con música tranquila y romántica. Lo cierto era que a pesar de dar una imagen de pervertido y de llevar la vida relajada, Sai se preocupaba por Gaara, lo trataba como si fuese su príncipe y a veces podía ser muy romántico, aunque era cierto también que la mayor parte de las veces que hacía eso era porque había hecho algo mal.

-Gaara, llevamos muchos años viviendo juntos.-dijo mientras posaba una mano en su cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el pelirrojo evitaba su mirada- Y seguiremos viviendo juntos siempre ¿no? –lo obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es obvia la respuesta.- sentía que quería besarlo y besarlo, pero algo en su interior lo estaba haciendo sentir nervioso.

-Últimamente has estado nostálgico, sobre todo cuando ves a Naruto y Sasuke con Hikaru o a Hinata y Neji con sus niñas. Eso es algo que yo no te puedo dar, no te puedo dar un pequeño niño que se parezca a ti.

Gaara no dijo nada, comió un poco, pensando. Era cierto que quería tener un hijo y de pronto se llegaba a encontrar enojado porque no podía tener uno con su novio, pero no le había dicho nada. Sai por su parte se había dado cuenta desde hacía unos meses, lo había pensado y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco fue creciendo en él ese deseo de también algún día tener un hijo, aunque sabía que él no estaba muy listo para cuidar alguien que no fuera él o Gaara.

-Pero bueno, nada se pierde con intentar con otro niño ajeno.-el pelirrojo lo miró, él se levantó, sacó algo de un bolsillo y arrodilló ante él.- Así que primero casémonos.

Gaara se sonrojó y se quedó sin habla. Hacía unos meses habían hablado de algo parecido y Sai le había dicho que como novios estaban bien que él no tenía en sus planes casarse algún día, ni tener hijos, pero ahora estaba frente a él, arrodillado, mostrándole una argolla, sonriéndole y esperando una respuesta.

-Idiota, me tratas como si fuera una mujer.- Miró a otro lado y extendió su mano, era vergonzosa la situación pero llevaba tiempo fantaseando con que algún día se casaran y pudiera decir que era su esposo y no solamente su novio. Sai puso la argolla en su dedo y lo besó.

-Ahora sí pareces un cangrejo.

En cuanto volvieron a Konoha el rumor de su compromiso se esparció con mucha rapidez y las personas, sobre todo las chicas, los acosaban con muchas preguntas: ¿cuándo sería la boda? ¿jardín o salón? ¿cuántos invitados?, muchas preguntas de las cuales las respuestas o eran opuestas o eran un simple "no sé".

-Eres muy idiota como para realmente querer casarte y tener una familia.- le dijo Sasuke mientras esperaban una noche a que Naruto y Gaara terminaran de hacer la cena.

-Yo también te quiero primo, pero bueno, para lo de la familia está Gaara, él es el listo en esto.

-Pobre Gaara ¿con qué hombre se vino a meter?

-Con uno que no lo dejará aburrido jamás. ¿Cómo te va con Naruto? Ah, por cierto ¿ya descubriste algo más sobre Akari?

El rostro de Sasuke se volvió un poco inexpresivo.- Estuvo cautiva por Akatsuki al menos unos meses, por eso no recibía noticias de ella y por eso su cuerpo tardó tanto en aparecer, cuando lo encontraron se dieron cuenta que no había recibido luz del sol ni había sido bien alimentada. No me habían dicho nada de eso antes.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-Kakashi.

-Creí que no lo veían.

-Naruto quiso ir a visitar a Iruka y pues Kakashi ya vive con él.

Antes de poder preguntar más Gaara fue a informarles que la cena ya estaba lista, así fueron a comer dejando de lado su plática. Naruto notó que algo había con Sasuke pero se limitó a besar su mejilla. La cena iba tranquila, Sai y Naruto bromeaban de pronto, Sasuke y Gaara permanecían tranquilos y casi sin participar como era normal en ellos.

-Pues era obvio que ustedes terminarían siendo algo, digo, pasaron toda su infancia juntos.-dijo Sai en cierto momento mientras llenaba su boca con pasta.

-Y hubiera sido la adolescencia también pero Sasuke y su orgullo sintieron que debían independizarse.

-Me cansé de tu desorden y tu escándalo dobe.- Naruto infló las mejillas y le picó la frente con su palillo, Gaara rió un poco.

-Iruka-sensei siempre estuvo acomodando su tiradero.-comentó el pelirrojo.

-Además ¿de qué te quejas Sasuke? cuándo todo eso pasó mi mamá te dijo que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros.

-Prefería vivir con el escandaloso de Naruto que con el anormal que eres Sai.

Comenzó una discusión sobre quién era más raro y terminó en una competencia de fuerza entre los dos pelinegros, mientras los otros dos lavaron trastes y platicaron cómodamente en la cocina.

-Es de pronto algo gracioso porque Hikaru y yo lo desesperamos y él se enoja y nos hace berrinche. Pero es genial hacer eso tebayo. Se pone serio, con un ligero puchero y se encierra, se sube a su departamento o sale a la terraza.- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, amaba esos pucheros que Sauske hacía y negaba. Gaara rió un poco, estaba feliz por su amigo.-¿Y tú con Sai?

-Sigue igual de pervertido y me sorprendió con eso de que tuviéramos un hijo, me hace feliz.-sonrió un poco.

-Me alegra mucho ttebayo.- sonrió y se secó las manos.- Ya era hora, tienes madera para ser padre. Hace poco supimos que Akari estaba embarazada cuando se fue, Sasuke sé que se sintió mal pero no lo demuestra, me preocupa que nos enteramos de cosas de ella y él siempre parece que no le afecta. Pero así es Sasuke.

-Sai me ha contado un poco al respecto, Kakashi debería decirles todo de una vez, finalmente él estuvo muy allegado a Akari y es muy allegado a Iruka que finalmente fue su tutor casi toda su infancia. Sai y yo creemos que la razón por la cual él quedó bajo la tutoría de Iruka fue porque no podía dejarte.

-Finalmente siempre hemos estado los dos juntos.- dijo el rubio con una triste sonrisa.- Cuando se fue de la casa Iruka y yo nos pusimos tristes.

Gaara buscó algo en su celular, una foto, ya que la localizó se la mostró a Naruto. –Está en el álbum que te di.- Era la foto de Sasuke, Naruto y Hikari en casa de Iruka, la niña estaba con un brazo vendado y varias banditas en distintas partes de sus brazos y una en la cara, el pelinegro también tenía una venda en un brazo y el rubio una rodilla vendada y varios rasguños.

~~FB ~~

Ese día Naruto se había despertado al oír voces que provenían de la sala, se asomó a la parte baja de la litera y se encontró con que Sasuke ya estaba despierto pero seguí inmóvil.

-¡Buenos días!

-Cállate dobe, trato de oír.- Naruto le enseñó la lengua pero le ganó la curiosidad y guardó silencio, reconoció las voces de Kakashi e Iruka, pocas palabras lograban escuchar completamente; bostezó y escuchó una voz que conocía bien, la de Akari.- ¿Akari ya salió del hospital? Vamos a saludar.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Toda su familia también murió.-murmuró el pelinegro, la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció. -¿Crees que se venga a vivir con nosotros también?

-No, escuché que se va a ir con…-Iruka entró en el cuarto, diciéndoles que fueran a saludar a su amiga. Naruto saltó y corrió, Sasuke más tranquilo e inexpresivo lo siguió.

Akari los recibió feliz, estaba lastimada pero no le importó, era casi igual de hiperactiva que Naruto, así que después de saludarse salieron a jugar los tres, después de un rato Iruka les llevó fruta picada y agua de sabor, así que se acostaron a comer y descansar.

-Me iré a vivir con Kakashi.-dijo mientras le quitaba semillas a un trozo de sandía.

-¿Cómo que te vas a vivir con él?-exclamó Naruto.-Puedes venir a vivir con nosotros, no creo que Iruka-sensei se niegue.

-Mis papás me dejaron a cargo de él en el testamento.

-Déjala ya, la veremos en la escuela.-dijo Sasuke antes de que el rubio comentara algo más.

Gaara llegó acompañado de Sai, jugaron con ellos, Akari jugaba menos por que aún tenía algunas heridas frescas. El pelirrojo mandó Sai a traer más agua y en ese lapso de tiempo les tomó una foto a los tres amigos con su nueva cámara. Luego cada quien volvió a su casa, a Akari la siguieron viendo en la escuela por unos años más.

~~FFB~~

Cuando comenzó a hacerse más tarde Gaara y Sai se fueron a su casa. Naruto y Sasuke se metieron a la cama y vieron una película, para luego quedarse dormidos.


	21. Un cuento y más

Hola terrícolas, les traigo el nuevo episodio :D Le haré un poquito de spam, lo siento Estoy escribiendo un fanfic de Harry Potter con una amiga, si les interesa leerlo pueden buscarnos aquí en fanfiction como Mitli y la historia se llama Primer año.

¡Feliz año!

Cap. 21 Un cuento y más

Cierto día Naruto salió a otro estado a hacer un reportaje especial por lo que Sasuke quedó a cargo del pequeño Hikaru. Le preparó el desayuno, salieron al cine, al parque y lo llevó a comer hamburguesas. Caída la noche volvieron al departamento de Sasuke, vieron una película y el pequeño Hikaru se quedó dormido a la mitad. El mayor encontró tirado el álbum fotográfico de Naruto, lo tomó y lo abrió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ir recordando algunas escenas de su infancia.

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó Hikaru mientras se tallaba un ojo y señalaba una foto de las que estaba viendo Sasuke.

-Somos tu papá, mi hermano, Akari y yo.

-Oh así que ella es Akari, era bonita. ¿Era amiga de tu hermano?-dijo al observar que el Uchiha abrazaba a la chica mientras Sasuke la jalaba de una mano y Naruto reía.

-Era su profesor de defensa. Mi hermano le enseñaba a pelear y otras cosas. Akari iba a mi casa todos los días y entrenaba con Itashi.

Hikaru le fue preguntando más cosas sobre varias cosas, al final le fue dando más sueño.

-Sasuke ¿me cuentas un cuento?- le preguntó el pequeño cuando lo arropó.

-No sé cuentos.

-Inventa una historia.

-Bien… - se tomó unos minutos para pensar una historia pero seguía pensando en las fotos.- Hace muchos años, cuando los ninjas existían, había un príncipe. El rey y la reina eran buenos pero habían personas malas que querían quitarlos del trono.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque ellos querían gobernar. Para estar a salvo los reyes se hicieron amigos de dos familias de ninjas que querían ayudarlos. Una de las familias era la familia… mmm… eran los Kuroi y tenían dos hijos, la otra familia eran los Aka, ellos tenían una hija. El niño mayor de los Kuroi y la hija de los Aka estaban encargados de cuidar del pequeño príncipe.

-¿Y qué hacía el otro niño?

-El otro niño era el mejor amigo del príncipe y la niña, él jugaba con ellos y quería un día ser como su hermano mayor. Un día los padres del príncipe fueron asesinados y él pasó a ser cuidado por su mayordomo. Las dos familias protectoras se pusieron a investigar por todos lados y descubrieron que entre los niños había un traidor que había sido el asesino. Entraron en guerra, los niños más chicos se veían en secreto con el príncipe para jugar. Un día la familia Kuroi fue asesinada por el traidor.

-Yo sé quién era.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, era el hermano mayor, porque una niña no mataría a nadie y el niño chico quería mucho a sus amigos sino no saldría en secreto.

-Eres un niño muy listo.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Pues sí, fue él e intentó llevarse a la niña de los Aka con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella era buena aprendiz y podría ayudarlo, pero ella era muy buena como para ir con el malo. Así que hubo una pelea y la niña casi ganó pero era muy pequeña para ganar así que el chico Kuroi logró acabar con su familia pero la dejó viva, nunca se supo porqué.

-¿Y el hermano menor?

-También sobrevivió, de hecho él se fue a vivir con el príncipe, se hicieron hermanos.

-¿Y la niña?

-Se fue a vivir con un general que siempre había estado al pendiente de su familia.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-El hermano mayor desapareció, luego se supo que se unió a una banda de ninjas que planeaban todavía destronar al príncipe algún día. El príncipe se casó y tuvo un hijo. La niña y el otro niño se casaron.

-¿Y vivieron felices? ¿El hermano volvió?

-No volvió, solo se oyeron rumores y sí, vivieron felices para siempre.

-Solo le falta acción a esa historia para ser como una película.

Sasuke rió un poco.-Tienes razón, ya duérmete o le diré a tu papá que te dormiste tarde y no me hiciste caso.

-Papá te regañaría a ti. –rió, abrazó a su zorro de peluche. Sasuke sonrió, le recordaba mucho a Naruto.

-Descansa.

-Buenas noches.-se acostó de lado y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke salió y dejó la puerta emparejada. Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, se sentó en el sillón. _En realidad… la niña se convirtió en la princesa de los ninjas en un viaje… se casó con el chico Kuroi… salió a buscar al grupo de ninjas malos y el Kuroi más grande la mató…_-una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, dio un gran trago a su bebida- Akari… - no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. La había amado tanto, iban a tener un bebé, iban a lograr lo que ambos querían: la hermosa familia que habían perdido alguna vez…y todo lo había perdido por Itashi.

Al día siguiente unas manos acariciando su torso y unos labios besando su cuello lo despertaron. Unos ojos azules se conectaron con los suyos y una sonrisa se transformó en un beso.

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo mientras le daba otro beso. Sasuke lo abrazó.

-Te amo.

-¿Estás bien?-lo abrazó.

-Se supone que dijeras que me amas.

-Te amo, Sasuke.-le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.-Tengo hambre, vamos por ramen.

Sasuke sonrió, le dio un beso y se levantó para despertar a Hikaru pero antes de que se diera cuenta Hikaru se le colgó de una pierna y luego corrió a saludar a su papá. Sasuke sonrió al verlos, aún se sentía mal por Akari y no puedo evitar pensar en la chica cargando a su hijo tras haberse ausentado un tiempo. Se metió a bañar, se arregló y partieron a comer ramen.

En otro lugar, un tranquilo restaurante por el lago, Iruka y Kakashi almorzaban. El primero suspiró y el peliblanco lo miró.

-Kakashi, deberíamos terminar.

-Pues apúrate a comer, yo ya casi acabo.-Iruka le dirigió una mirada seca.

-Hablo de nuestra relación.-Kakashi levantó una ceja y se le quedó viendo pidiendo una explicación.- Ya me cansé de estarme preguntando si volverás después de tus misiones, qué tan lastimado volverás, con cuántas mujeres y hombres te metes para obtener información. Ya estoy cansado de todo eso, vengo aguantándolo desde hace años y todo lo que haces cuando llegas es acostarte, pedirme comida, tenemos sexo y luego te duermes. No te importa cuánto me preocupe.- El peliblanco rió un poco.

-Iruka, eres la razón por la que regreso aunque esté muy herido. Ya ni la niña a mi cargo era motivo suficiente, a ella tenía que prepararla para cuando precisamente ya no estuviera yo si llegaba a pasar. Así que no digas que no me preocupo. – tomó un poco de café, vio cómo se sonrojó un poco el castaño. – Y quítate esa idea de que puedes decidir que terminemos porque no pienso dejarte ir.-Su celular sonó y revisó un mensaje, se puso serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay nuevas noticias de Akatsuki. Vieron a unos miembros del grupo en el aeropuerto, al parecer pasaron con identificaciones falsas y máscaras.

-¿Tienes que ir a investigar?- respondió su pareja tras un suspiro.

-Solo iré a la oficina a enviar a alguien.-bajó su bufanda y besó su frente, se fue. Iruka se quedó allí pensando, siempre había sido así, desde que estudiaron juntos, la diferencia estuvo que Kakashi tomó más trabajo de campo e Iruka un trabajo más tranquilo pero ambos al servicio de Jiraiya, luego él pasó al servicio de Tsunade para cuidar a su nieto y el sobreviviente Uchiha.

En la oficina mandó a unos de sus chicos espía a buscar a los Akatsuki y avisó a Jiraiya quien le contó a Tsunade. Preocupada la rubia comenzó a pensar si enviar a alguien que estuviese vigilando a su nieto y a su bisnieto, finalmente ellos podrían ser un blanco. ¿Por qué volvería Akatsuki a Konoha si no fuera por tirar las empresas que en un inicio trataron de derrumbar? Además ya debían se saber que su esposo era el encargado del grupo de élite que les había interrumpido varios actos terroristas y que había atrapado ya a algunos de sus integrantes.

Esa noche mandaron a dormir temprano a Hikaru, Sasuke y Naruto se acostaron en el sillón a ver películas. Sasuke se quedó dormido a la mitad así que su novio aprovechó para revisar el álbum de fotos.

Había una foto del día que se despidieron de Akari. Por fin se había ido a trabajar para Kakashi, no volvieron a verla en años. Pasó las páginas y encontró la foto que buscaba, una donde todos eran adultos y estaba una chica morena besando la mejilla de un Sasuke sorprendido, no pudo evitar reír.

~~FB~~

En ese entonces aún no eran reporteros importantes, apenas empezaban con una que otra nota, nada sobresaliente, pero algo era algo. Estaban almorzando en la sala de juntas después de terminado el noticiero al que pertenecían, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta. Una chica guapa, delgada, de mirada firme y largo cabello marrón apareció con una mano en la cintura.

-Vengo a arrestar a los señores Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.-dijo con una sonrisa por la cual nadie le creyó. Los aludidos se levantaron, el rubio corrió hasta ponérsele de frente y se le quedó mirando fijamente.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-Yo te conozco de algún lado.-dijo el rubio acercándose más a ella.

-¿Akari?- dijo sorprendido el pelinegro. La chica al escuchar su nombre, sonrió emocionada.

-¡Sasuke!-se arrojó sobre él en un abrazo y besó su mejilla, un flash. El pelinegro estaba sorprendido y la abrazó sin pensarlo. Naruto los miró sorprendido también, sonrió emocionado, su amiga de la infancia había vuelto.

~~FFB~~

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Akari les dijo que trabajaba para Kakashi en su centro de investigación y que por fin le habían asignado un puesto importante que incluía una oficina. Gracias a eso la empezaron a ver más seguido. Había días que estaba en el foro ayudando en lo que pusiera, cuando salía todo el equipo ella los acompañaba, como en los viejos días de la secundaria. A veces desaparecía unos días o incluso semanas. A ella y a Sasuke se les veía juntos seguido, él sonreía más y a veces se distraía. Encontró otra foto, en ella Sasuke estaba con traje y Naruto estaba colgado de uno de sus hombros.

~~FB~~

-¡Vamos hombre! No te va a decir que no.

-Te ves bien guapo, primo. Si ella te rechaza Gaara y yo te acogemos.- el pelirrojo encontró un mensaje oculto en esa frase y le dio un codazo. Tomó una foto.

-No molesten, es más ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes?-los fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Somos el apoyo-tebbayo!-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.-Ahora vete que se te hace tarde.-Lo sacó a empujones del departamento.

Naruto se quedó esa noche en el departamento de Sasuke esperando que llegara. Pero llegó hasta el otro día en la mañana.

-Despierta dobe.-le dijo mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

-Déjame en paz tebbayo.- abrió un ojo y se encontró con un sonriente Sasuke.- ¿Dijo que sí? –sonrió.

-¿Quién le diría que no a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Payaso.-le lanzó un cojín.- ¡Despedida de soltero!

~~FFB~~

Naruto sonrió ante esos recuerdos. El pelinegro junto a él se giró en la cama, le acarició el cabello, dejó a un lado el álbum y se acostó a su lado.

-Te amo Sasuke.-besó su frente y , después de abrazarlo, durmió.


	22. La boda G y S

¡Hola terrícolas! Por fin estoy libre de la escuela :3 Les traigo el capítulo 22 espero les guste. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, tanto bueno como malo. Les cuento dos cosillas, una es que abriré un taller online de guionismo con una compañera, inicia la próxima semana, si les interesa pueden preguntarme :) y otra es una invitación a visitar mi blog, se llama Navegantes de Sirio y vamos a hacer un concurso. Bueno, después del pequeño comercial… ¡ahí les va el cap! Gracias por leerme :3

Cap.22 La boda G y S

Pasaron unos meses, la boda de Gaara y Sai se organizó rápido. Jiraiya había estado muy ocupado investigando a Akatsuki, Kakashi se la pasaba investigando también y a ratos vigilaba a Naruto, Sasuke y Hikaru de lejos bajo orden de Tsunade que estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su nieto.

-¡Papi!-gritó Hikaru mientras corría y Sasuke lo seguía.- ¡Ya crecí! ¡Ya crecí!-dijo emocionado y con una sonrisa. –Sasuke me midió en la pared.

Naruto se secó las manos en su delantal y se puso en cunclillas frente a él, lo miró como examinándolo. Hikaru lo vio un poco confundido y luego miró a Sasuke que estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina. Naruto suspiró.

-Ahora tenemos un gran problema. Mi hijo está más grande… -se levantó.- ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

-¡No! ¡No quiero vacunas! –se escondió bajo la mesa, los dos mayores rieron.

-No, significa que tenemos que ir a comprarte otro traje para la boda de Gaara y Sai.

Hikaru puso cara de fastidio, Sasuke lo cargó como costal.-Iremos después de desayunar.-El pequeño protestó, Naruto sonrió y le dio un beso a su novio. Hacía un tiempo que podían hacerlo sin estar preocupados por lo que pensara Hikaru, pero lo más que llegaba a pasar es que el niño se ponía celoso de la atención que se daban pues tenía la costumbre de que los dos lo consentían casi por igual.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.-Gaara, no me hagas esto.- Decía Sai recargado en la puerta de su habitación.-Ya me has tenido una semana así ¡Ya no aguanto!-Gaara sonrió mientras leía un manga y oía a su novio desesperado. -¡Gaara!

-Te dije que nada hasta la luna de miel.- rió un poco para sí mismo y siguió leyendo. Se estaba vengando de cuando les hicieron despedida de solteros, a Sai le había valido que Gaara estuviera allí y toqueteó a una chica del table dance donde los habían llevado. Intentaron hacer que el pelirrojo hiciese lo mismo pero él no se rebajaría a ese nivel. Así que había optado por no dejar a Sai tener nada con él hasta después de la boda.

-Me obligarás a buscar otro hombre para satisfacer mis necesidades.-Ingenuamente creyó que esa amenaza funcionaría.

-Entonces no me caso contigo y terminamos.-Ya no oyó contestación, bajó su manga y miró a la puerta. Entró al baño y abrió la regadera, entonces escuchó movimiento de nuevo. Se colocó atrás de la puerta justo cuando se oyó un chasquido y ésta se abrió lentamente. El pelinegro caminó silencioso al baño así que Gaara salió silenciosamente de la habitación y lo encerró desde fuera con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Gaara!

-Iré a ver si ya está listo mi traje, amor. –Y salió del departamento. Faltaban un par de días para la boda, podía hacerlo sufrir otro poco.

Sasuke y Naruto por fin habían logrado que Hikaru se sintiera cómodo con un traje, aunque ambos sabían que ese mismo día de la boda seguramente terminaría con las rodillas o brazos raspados de tanto jugar, sobretodo porque se llevaría a cabo en un jardín.

-Ahora quiero ramen.-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, los mayores lo llevaron a comer ramen y luego al cine, tuvieron una linda tarde "en familia".

Un par de días después llegó el tan ansiado día, la boda de Gaara y Sai. Cuando el pelinegro despertó el pelirrojo ya no estaba, le había dejado el desayuno listo y había salido a visitar a Temari, quien era su prima. Sai se levantó con flojera y le llamó a Sasuke, le dijo que como era su primo tenía que ayudarle a que quedara todo bien, él le colgó el teléfono y volvió a abrazar a Naruto quedándose dormido.

Sai tuvo que ir hasta el departamento por Sasuke para que lo ayudara a arreglarse y demás, decía que era el deber del padrino. Naruto fue con Gaara y Temari, Hikaru se fue con él también. Una hora antes de la boda la compañía del pelirrojo y él mismo apenas iban saliendo de casa de la rubia, se les había hecho tarde. Shikamaru condujo lento a pesar de las protestas de los demás, les decía que se relajaran y que no fueran problemáticos. Los dos pelinegros estaban ya en la iglesia esperando pacientemente.

Hubo tráfico. -¡Apúrate! –decía Gaara, viendo la hora, jamás se le había visto tan ansioso. Shikamaru protestó y antes de que dijera nada Temari intervino calmando a todos. Faltaban unos minutos para que iniciara la boda, Sai comenzaba a ponerse un tanto ansioso.

-Te van a dejar plantado –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sai lo vio enojado por lo que su primo rió y le marcó a su novio.

-Hay tráfico, ahorita llegaremos –dijo Naruto en cuanto contestó.- Gaara está golpeando a Shikamaru porque no se apura y parece que Temari está considerando tomar el volante –su hijo estiró la mano para que le diera el teléfono y eso hizo.

-¡Sasuke! Vi una tienda de golosinas en el camino ¡Tienes que llevarme! –dijo emocionado mientras se giraba tratando de ver por la ventanilla, el mayor rió.

-No porque no te lavas bien los dientes, Hikaru. Dile a tu papá que yo le aviso a Sai –colgó y miró a su primo quien lo veía con interrogantes en la mirada.- Que tuvieron que ir por Gaara que corrió pidiendo un taxi, pretendía escapar –sonrió y guardó el celular.- Ya vienen para acá.

-Te asesinaría si no fueras mi padrino – le iba a dar un golpe pero Sasuke lo evitó sin problema.

Había pasado una hora cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Sai se colocó apresurado en su lugar, se había sentado hace media hora desesperado. Sasuke se colocó en su lugar de padrino y miró hacia un pasillo esperando ver al rubio entrar pero no lo vio, al que encontró fue al rubio menor que entró corriendo y se sentó junto a Hinata. Por la puerta principal apareció Gaara vistiendo un traje blanco con un sonrojo que combinaba con su cabello y a lado estaba Naruto que le hacía del padre ya que todo se había complicado con el retraso. Akari caminó frente a ellos, con un ligero sonrojo que la hacían ver linda con su sonrisa apenada, lanzó pétalos de rosa a lo largo del camino hasta el altar. Ahí Naruto dejó al pelirrojo con Sai y se paró a lado de Sasuke, se sonrieron.

-Me asustaste –dijo Sai en un susurro, Gaara le sonrió.

La ceremonia comenzó, los niños se quedaron dormidos recargados uno en otro y algunos adultos se aburrieron también. Naruto comenzó a impacientarse, no le gustaba estar tan tranquilo, Sasuke le tocó la mano unos segundos para tratar de tranquilizarlo, finalmente tomaron su lugar de padrinos y llegó lo único que les interesaba a todos ahí.

-Sí, acepto –dijo Gaara, sonriendo como nadie nunca lo había visto sonreír.

-Por eso estoy aquí ¿podemos apurarnos? –dijo Sai ansioso, varios presentes rieron, su casi esposo se apenó. Se les declaró oficialmente casados y atrajo a Gaara hacia sí besándolo con emoción, algunos presentes volvieron a reír y el pelirrojo tuvo que apartarlo cuando notó que se le estaba olvidando que estaban en un lugar público.

Sai sonrió y cargó a Gaara, caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida y la gente le siguió, era momento de la fiesta. Hinata despertó con cuidado a Akari y a Hikaru. El niño miró alrededor y cuando vio a su padre tomó la mano de su amiga y corrió hasta él.

-Me dormí –dijo sonriente.- Akari-chan también.

-Yo también quería dormir –dijo Naruto con un puchero, Sasuke sonrió y tomó su mano.- Las bodas son aburridas, en la mía me quedé dormido –rió.

Hikaru miró a Akari, quien solo sonreía con ese sonrojo tan habitual en ella.- Akari-chan, hay que casarnos cuando seamos grandes –dijo con la sonrisa marca Uzumaki, la niña se sonrojó más y asintió. Sasuke rió quedito y Naruto sonrió con ternura.-Te cuidaré siempre aunque nos manden a la dirección.

-Vamos niños, se hace tarde –dijo Sasuke metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar. Hikaru tomó la mano de su amiga y corrió tras el pelinegro, miró a su papá y lo apresuró.

La fiesta fue normal, cenaron, se cortó el pastel y llegó el momento de bailar, los novios debían inaugurar la pista pero por más que se les buscó no se les encontró. El carro de Sai ya no estaba en el estacionamiento. Naruto llamó a su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento…Ah…Naruto… diles que… disfruten la… fiesta… -dijo Gaara con la voz un poco entrecortada al contestar el teléfono.-Sai… espera…-el rubio escuchó un par de ruidos extraños, que bien conocía, y colgó con el rostro algo colorado.

-Parece que nunca entenderá que no tiene que contestar cuando…-suspiró, Sasuke lo miraba, se encogió de hombros.- No aguantaron hasta la luna de miel –rió.

Sasuke negó y extendió su mano hacia él, el rubio lo miró algo confundido.- Alguien debe iniciar el baile, dobe –dijo sin mirarlo. Naruto sonrió, tomó su mano y lo jaló a la pista de baile con entusiasmo, a nadie pareció molestarle el pequeño cambio de planes. Sasuke y Naruto eran buenos bailarines aunque no eran mucho de demostrarlo.

-Acabo de recordar algo –dijo Naruto acercándose más a su novio, la pista de baile ya estaba más llena.- Cuando aprendimos a bailar –le sonrió y Sasuke correspondió su sonrisa.

~~FB~~

Tenían quince años, un baile escolar se acercaba y descubrieron algo terrible, al menos para Naruto lo fue.

-¡No sé bailar, tebbayo! –gritó en medio de la sala mientras se movía torpemente bailando con una chica imaginaria.- Sakura-chan me rechazará si no sé bailar.

-Te va a rechazar aunque supieras bailar –contestó Sasuke con esa sonrisa burlona tan típica de él. Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza e inició la pelea, justo cuando estaban a punto de caer sobre la mesa de centro apareció Iruka y chocó sus cabezas.

-Si rompen esa mesa van a tener que trabajar para pagarla –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Kakashi, quien estaba detrás de él se acomodó la bufanda y cerró su libro preferido.- Quiero saber qué pasa aquí –dijo con las manos en la cintura tratando de mostrar autoridad, la cual perdió cuando el peliblanco le pasó un dedo por la columna provocándole un escalofrío.- ¡Kakashi! –lo corrió del departamento a patadas.- ¿Y bien? –dijo cuando volvió. Naruto apresurado le contó todo, Iruka sonrió.- Así que era eso. Les enseñaré a bailar.

-¿Hontoni? –preguntó Naruto emocionado.- ¡Yey! Quiero bailar con una chica linda ¿puede conseguirme una chica linda, Iruka-sensei?

El mayor jaló a Sasuke y los emparejó. Tras media hora de discusión logró que Sasuke tomara por la cintura a Naruto con una mano y él lo tomaba por el hombro, las otras manos se agarraban. Bailaron un rato haciendo cada uno de los roles de "activo" y "pasivo" en el baile pero al final resultó que el rubio era un inútil para guiar pero perfecto para seguir y al contrario con el pelinegro.

~~FFB~~

Hinata y Neji se habían ido temprano pues no querían que su bebé fuera a agarrar un resfriado pero como Hikaru y Akari habían estado jugando la pequeña quedó encargada a Sasuke y Naruto. La fiesta no se aguadó ni un segundo, todos estaban muy animados, los segundos en irse fueron Temari y Shikamaru, cuando ella comenzó con malestares del embarazo. Naruto decidió que era hora de irse cuando vio a su hijo dormido y cuando notó que su abuela estaba borracha y su abuelo parecía querer aprovecharse de la situación.

-¿Te volverías a casar? –preguntó Sasuke cuando apagaron la luz de la habitación de Hikaru, Naruto lo vio.-No estoy seguro si yo lo haría –caminó indiferente a la cocina.

-No sé tampoco… no fue hace mucho lo de Sakura… -dijo Naruto sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

Sasuke calentó dos envases de ramen instantáneo y colocó una ante el rubio, quien lo miró extrañado.- ¿Vas a comer ramen? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sasuke teme? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, el pelinegro le dio un golpe en la frente con los palillos, el otro hizo un puchero.- Baka.

-Usuratonkachi –dijo con una sonrisa, comió e hizo una mueca.- No sabe bueno –miró a Naruto cuando se burló de él.- Si te sigues riendo no te daré un regalo.

-¿Me compraste un regalo? ¡Quiero verlo! – dijo emocionado y atrapó en el aire una cajita que le lanzó Sasuke.- ¿Qué es? –lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido, miró a su novio.

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, no tenemos que hacerlo pero es… como un símbolo –alzó la mano como si nada y le mostró el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.- No tienes que cambiarlo por el de Sakura, es algo más entre nosotros –se levantó y echó al fregadero el vaso con ramen.- Si no lo quieres…-no pudo terminar, su novio lo besaba.


	23. Acecho

¡Hola! Les traigo el capítulo 23 me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba… pero he estado un poquito ocupada xD Espero les guste, cualquier comentario es bienvenido

Cap. 23 Acecho

Un par de semanas después Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que dar un reportaje en vivo fuera del estudio. Un atentado se había reportado en una empresa fuerte de Konoha, había alrededor de ella rumores de que extorsionaban gente y demás pero esas cosas se ignoraban ya que era de las principales fuentes de ingreso del país; ahora que estaba debilitada se sacaban de nuevo a la vista esos rumores. El ataque se atribuía al grupo Akatsuki.

-¿Han encontrado algo? –preguntó Tsunade a Jirayia un día durante el almuerzo, su esposo negó.- Me preocupa un poco todo esto.

-Detuvimos a unos compañeros suyos. Novatos que quieren unirse a su grupo pero solamente sirven para cubrir a los peces gordos –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.- Uno se nos escapó y creemos que ya han logrado identificar nuestras bases. Pronto podrían venir a por nosotros.

-¿Qué haremos con Naruto? Es un punto de ataque para nosotros si quieren hacer un ataque directo –miró su pequeño vaso con sake y lo dejó inatendido.

-No lo sé… pero por otro lado la situación con él es diferente. Al salir con Sasuke no sé si cambie la situación –notó que su esposa la miró un tanto dudativa.- Hay un Uchiha en la organización, cuando Akari estaba viva se le asignó investigarlo por lo mismo de que ella era la esposa de Sasuke y notamos que no la tomaban como objetivo principal en acción.

-Hasta que le hicieron todo eso –hizo una mueca y suspiró.- No quiero que le hagan nada a nuestro nieto, ya lo hicieron con nuestro hijo hace tiempo… y ¿qué sería de Hikaru? Perdió ya a su mamá, no sería bueno que algo pasara a su papá…

-Confío en que el Uchiha no dejará que algo les pase. Tranquila mujer, que aquí el que se mete en problemas soy yo –miró la televisión.- Mejor asegúrate de que Naruto no vaya a hacer esos reportajes –miró al rubio y al pelinegro hablando sobre el atentado.

Shizune abrió la puerta y entró corriendo un pequeño niño acompañado por una niña.- ¡Obaaaa-saaan! –dijo Hikaru feliz al entrar y la abrazó. Tsunade sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.- Akari-chan y yo encontramos una lagartija sin cola afuera –dijo sonriente.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas? –dijo Jirayia, el pequeño rubio corrió a saludarlo y le contó más sobre la lagartija. Akari saludó un tanto tímida y se sentó a esperar a que su amigo se desocupara y quisiera jugar. Tsunade no dejó de mirarlos, tendrían ahora más cuidado con su familia y allegados.

Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron un receso de media hora y fueron a una cafetería a tomar algo. -¿Estás bien?-preguntó el pelinegro al mirar a su novio, colocó la mano sobre la de él, sus anillos chocaron un poco.

-Sí… es que todo este asunto de Akatsuki… me recuerda a las dos… -recibió un beso en la mejilla y lo miró.

-Si Akatsuki volvió a Konoha es probable que pronto…-se interrumpió a sí mismo al creer ver un rostro familiar, se tensó y habría salido corriendo si no fuera porque su novio lo detenía. Miró a Naruto unos segundos y luego regresó la mirada a la ventana.- Ya vengo –se liberó del agarre y salió corriendo.

-¿Sasuke? – el rubio lo siguió y lo encontró en la orilla de la banqueta mirando a un lado y a otro. Se escuchó otra explosión, de pronto se encontraron cubiertos por una nube de polvo. -¡Teme! ¡Muévete! –gritó mientras lo jalaba de regreso a la cafetería. La gente alrededor corría y gritaba, se oyeron más sirenas. Los demás reporteros que estaban en la zona comenzaron a dar la noticia mientras se cuidaban de no ser empujados por las personas que aún estaban cerca. En cuanto entraron el camarógrafo los apresuró, Naruto sentó a su novio y comenzó a dar la noticia, fueron cinco minutos y dejó al otro encargado de mandarles imágenes.- ¿Sasuke?

-Itachi… -susurró y miró a Naruto, su mirada era sombría.- Ese… lo voy a matar… -intentó levantarse mas notó que lo sujetaban por los hombros.- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ni creas que te dejaré ir! –gritó el rubio y al notar que Sasuke no cedía le dio un golpe, el cual fue contestado como acto reflejo, entonces le dio otro.- ¡Teme! No puedes hacer nada.

Sasuke lo miró, parecía aún desubicado y tras unos minutos suspiró.-Lo siento –se levantó y con el rostro inexpresivo tomó él ahora la palabra frente al televisor. Naruto lo miró preocupado unos segundos pero luego se unió a él. No hablaron de lo sucedido después.

No volvieron esa noche a su departamento, por si tenían que seguir con el reportaje. Se hospedaron en un hotel cercano, tras pedir servicio a la habitación y darse un baño Sasuke se quedó completamente dormido. Naruto lo miró un buen rato mientras acariciaba su cabello. El celular del pelinegro sonó.

-Hola –dijo el rubio al contestar, había visto en el identificador de llamadas que era Sai.

-Hola Naruto ¿cómo está mi primo idiota y cómo estás tú? Gaara no dejó de insistir con que les llamara para ver si estaban bien –dijo Sai, se oía un poco extraño.

-Estamos bien ¿y ustedes? –se acostó junto a Sasuke y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, sonrió al oír los latidos de su corazón.

-Bien, haciendo planes –se escuchó un poco más animado.- Por fin Gaara me dio el sí a buscar adoptar.

-Pobre niño, tener un padre como tú será difícil –rió bajito para no despertar a Sasuke.

-Será divertido –se escuchó como le pegaron y rió.- Colgaré ya… -hubo un breve silencio.- Naruto, supimos rumores de que algunos miembros de Akatsuki andan aún por ahí. Te encargo que mi primo idiota no se ponga loco ¿sí? No queremos que pase lo de la otra vez… Cuídense.

-Lo cuidaré… estaré al pendiente. Salúdame a Gaara –colgó, miró a Sasuke y suspiró.- Lo de la vez pasada…

~~FB~~

Naruto corría por el pasillo del hospital principal de Konoha, llegó a una habitación. "Uchiha Sasuke" decía la placa en la puerta, respiró hondo y entró. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a su mejor amigo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, suero y varias vendas puestas. Susurró su nombre y se acercó. Unos minutos antes había recibido una llamada de Iruka diciéndole que Sasuke había visto a Itachi y lo siguió. Éste lo había lastimado, le dejó varios golpes y un ataque de bala, nada mortal pero lo había dejado incapacitado.

-Lo mataré…-susurró y Naruto lo vio deprisa. Notó que Sasuke lloraba.- Mató a Akari… lo mataré…- quiso levantarse mas el rubio no lo dejó.

-Descansa, teme… sino no podrás vengarte nunca –susurró y lo obligó a quedarse acostado.- No te portes como un niño pequeño e impulsivo, habría dicho ella –sonrió un poco. Sasuke volvió a dormir.

Una semana había pasado Sasuke en el hospital y otro par de semanas tardó en casi recuperarse totalmente. Dijeron que la bala podría haberlo dañado, que era una suerte que no le hubiera dado en ningún punto importante.

-Sasuke, eres un idiota –le dijo Naruto cuando el pelinegro volvió al noticiero.

~~FFB~~

Sasuke despertó al sentir que alguien lo movía incesantemente, al abrir los ojos vio a Hikaru sonriente.- ¡Ramen! ¡Vamos por ramen! –dijo alegre. El pelinegro miró el reloj, al parecer había dormido hasta el día siguiente.- Papá está hablando por teléfono, cuando termine iremos por ramen.

El pequeño rubio bajó de la cama y corrió hacia donde su papá. Sasuke se dio un baño rápido y se arregló cuando salió ya lo estaban esperando mientras veían un programa de caricaturas en la televisión, sonrió, trataría de alejar esos sentimientos que había sentido cuando creyó ver a Itachi. Fueron a comer el ramen y terminaron en una heladería comprando el más grande que hubiera y lo compartieron. Cuando iban caminando por una gran avenida exclusiva para peatones el pelinegro tuvo la sensación de que se sentía observado, por lo que constantemente volteaba detrás y a otros lugares, esperando que Naruto no se diera cuenta de este extraño comportamiento pero sí lo notó aunque prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando volvieron al departamento Tsunade llamó a su nieto para preguntarle cómo estaba e informarle que estaban algo preocupados por la situación actual y que parte del equipo que su abuelo había mandado a investigar los ataque de hacía unos días había desaparecido o habían sido encontrado muertos. No sabían aun el móvil pero le pedían que tuviera cuidado, que a partir de entonces mandarían a Iruka a que los estuviera acompañando a donde fuesen.

-No me gusta eso, es como tener niñera –dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras se bañaban y Naruto le contaba.- Podemos cuidarnos perfectamente solos.

-Entiende que solo están preocupados –respondió Naruto y lo abrazó por detrás.- Si son realmente fastidiosos le diremos a obaa-san que se aguante su preocupación –le besó el cuello y recibió un estremecimiento como respuesta.- Tsunade se preocupa por su nieto y su bisnieto solamente –continuó besando alternando con una ligera mordida de vez en cuando.

-Naruto…-un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir que lo acariciaba.- Está bien, está bien, aguantaré su preocupación excesiva –se giró, sujetó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco se acostumbraron a la presencia de Iruka, además de que aprendieron a usarlo como niñera ya que le dejaban por ratos encargado a Hikaru mientras ellos dos hacían otras cosas. Sasuke seguía un poco paranóico pues de pronto creía ver a algún miembro de Akatsuki observándolos de lejos pero no dijo nada, prefería guardarse todo eso para no asustar a nadie.

Las cosas en el noticiero se pusieron interesantes porque habían movido a las personas de lugar y ahora trabajaban en secciones diferentes a las de siempre, todo porque Sai siempre quería estar pegado a Gaara y tuvieron que separarlos. Temari en algún momento se empezó a poner sensible y cambiaba de humor a cada rato por lo que se podía ver al pobre Shikamaru estresado, a menudo se quedaba dormido donde estuviera.

Afortunadamente para ellos les empezaron a dar un pequeño receso a cada pareja para que pudieran descansar aunque fuera una semana, así podían regresar con las energías recargadas, mientras los otros tenían que cubrirlos. Fue curioso ver a Sasuke dando los espectáculos cuando era la sección que más odiaba. Naruto se emocionó de más al dar los deportes.

Un domingo Sasuke se vio molestado por Sai y tuvo que ir con él a investigar información que necesitaba para darle una sorpresa a Gaara. Aprovechando que él no estaba, Naruto acompañó a Hinata a una plaza cercana, llevaron a los niños a jugar ahí en los túneles de plástico que tenían ese típico olor a sudor y pies. La pequeña bebé era muy tranquila y estuvo dormida la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Te van a negar todo –le dijo Sasuke cuando se acercaban al lugar indicado.- Además… se acaban de casa ¿estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro. Gaara quiere esto desde hacer años pero yo no quería… los niños son latosos ¿sabes? –se estiró.- No me van a negar nada.

-Eres raro, tienen problemas de autocontrol… ¿por qué habrían de permitirte adoptar a alguien? Le habría ido mejor a Gaara si él solo hubiera adoptado un niño.

-Idiota, en vez de que apoyes a tu primo –le revolvió el cabello y recibió una patada en la espinilla, brincó en una sola pierna como si con ello desapareciera el dolor.- ¡Ya verás! Tendremos un hijo.

-Como digas, Sai –respondió Sasuke después de bostezar. Toda la noche se había sentido observado así que no había podido dormir, además de que ahora estaba preocupado porque Iruka no había podido ir con Naruto y Hikaru, había tenido que ir a ayudar en algo a Kakashi.-Por alguna razón me siento inquieto –susurró más para sí mismo.


	24. Secuestro

¡Hola! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, creo que ahora está un tanto más largo que de costumbre :) Les invito a que me busquen como Mitli aquí en fanfiction y lean el fanfic que escribo con una amiga, es nuestra versión de Harry Potter :D ¡Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews! Acepto cualquier comentario, buenos y malos son igual de geniales ¡Qué la fuerza los acompañe!

Cap.24 Secuestro

-Otoosan, otoosan –dijo Hikaru mientras corría como avión hacia él.- ¡Vamos por un helado! –dijo sonriente, tomó de la mano a Akari y corrió hacia una heladería cercana. Hinata rió quedito y los siguió feliz con Naruto a su lado.

-Es todo tú –dijo ella sonriente mientras acomodaba bien a su niña en brazos.

-Sí –rió.- Aunque el teme está maleducándolo un poco –notó que no alcanzaban a ver qué sabores había para cubrir el helado de yogur, los cargó para que pudieran ver.- ¿De qué quieren?

-Quiero uno de chocolate con galleta –dijo el pequeño rubio y miró a su mejor amiga.- Tú quieres de fresa con galleta ¿no? –ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en una banquita a comer los helados mientras los niños platicaban emocionados de una caricatura que veían todos los días. Naruto de pronto se sintió incómodo, se sintió observado pero al voltear no notó a nadie.- Tal vez se me está contagiando la paranoia de la vieja Tsunade –pensó y trató de relajarse.

-Naruto… hay que irnos ya –dijo Hinata, el rubio la miró extrañado.- Hay unos sujetos raros allá –señaló disimuladamente sin levantar la mirada. Frente a una tienda cercana unos hombres con sombreros, lentes y gabardinas los miraban, parecían uniformados. Naruto asintió y llamó a los niños, en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke del otro lado del teléfono, no había podido sentirse tranquilo y aprovechó que Sai pedía informes para llamarle.

-Sí, no te preocupes. De hecho, ya vamos de regreso –miró a Hinata limpiando una manchita de helado en la playera de su hija.- Te marco cuando llegue al departamento.

-Bien… Naruto… ten cuidado –susurró.

-Lo tendré, tú también ¿sí? –no recibió contestación.- Ya hombre, no va a pasar nada –siguió escuchando silencio.- ¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo, teme.

-También te amo, usuratonkachi. Apúrate –miró que Sai caminaba hacia él con esa sonrisa que lo molestaba.- Ya también pronto iré para allá, no olvides avisarme –colgó.

Naruto tomó la mano de su hijo y caminó con Hinata a su lado, miró discretamente hacia atrás, los hombres sospechosos se habían movido de lugar. Hinata susurró unas palabras a su amigo y éste miró como caminaban casi a su lado.- Hikaru, agarra la mano de Akari –su hijo lo miró pero lo obedeció al notar que estaba un poco serio. –Hinata… vamos a correr al auto, tú delante, los niños en medio y yo los seguiré –ella asintió.

-Papá…-susurró Hikaru, Akari también lo miró.

-Cuando lo diga, corren muy rápido atrás de Hinata ¿ok? –les sonrió tratando de animarlos.- Será una carrera –ellos sonrieron y asintieron.- Bien… - la Hyuuga tomó bien en sus brazos a su niña, Naruto estaba seguro de que en todo caso a quien buscaban era a él.- Uno…-recordó a alguien contando.- Dos…- ¿pero quién era? – Tres… ¡Ahora!

Hinata corrió y llegó pronto al estacionamiento, miró atrás sin detenerse, Akari y Hikaru la seguían corriendo lo más rápido que les permitían sus cortas piernas y detrás iba Naruto, estaban a punto de atraparlo los hombres sospechosos.- ¡Sigan corriendo! –gritó cuando uno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio lo golpeó con el codo en el rostro.

-¡Papá! –gritó Hikaru deteniéndose, Akari lo jaló fuerte y lo obligó a seguir corriendo. Hinata miró de nuevo atrás y esperó a los niños, Naruto pronto se liberó y continuó corriendo, le lanzó las llaves a Hinata pero fue Akari quien las atrapó.

Un coche apareció junto a ellos y se abrió una puerta, Hikaru gritó y Akari miró horririzada que había soltado a su amigo. -¡No! –gritó Naruto al ver como tomaban a su hijo del brazo.

Hikaru mordió la mano que lo sujetaba, Hinata había abierto el coche y había metido a sus hijas, cuando iba a tomar a Hikaru sintió un golpe directo en la quijada, miró a su atacante y lo derribó.-¡Métete al auto! –le gritó al niño, Naruto se les unió e intentó apartarlos en lo que intentaban huir. Ahora Akari gritó, habían roto el vidrio de su lado, al ver que intentaban meter el brazo lo jaló lastimándolo, miró espantada a Hikaru.

Los hombres se gritaron unas órdenes, sujetaron a Hinata y la golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Los niños se escondieron en la cajuela abriendo el asiento trasero del carro. Naruto se enojó cuando golpearon a su amiga.- ¡Malditos bastardos! –comenzó a pelear como nunca lo había hecho, no sabía bien qué hacía, su cuerpo solamente se movía, no le importaba si era su sangre o la de otro la que ahora tenían sus nudillos. En medio de toda esa pelea alguien lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente, lo subieron al carro olvidándose de Hikaru y partieron.

~FB~

Le dolía la cabeza ¿pero por qué? –Mami…-susurró sin moverse, se balanceaba ¿por qué? Escuchó un motor y supo que estaba en un carro pero no olía como el carro de su papá. Abrió lentamente los ojos y no pudo ver nada tenía una banda negra sobre los ojos, se asustó y gritó a su mamá y a su papá ¿Dónde estaba? ¿por qué? ¿dónde estaban sus papás? Un golpe le llegó a la cabeza y se sintió aturdido, comenzó a sollozar y no se movió. Un piquete y quedó dormido de nuevo.

Cuando despertó estaba sobre una silla, escuchó a unas personas hablando fuerte, con palabras fuertes, volvió a espantarse. Tenía solo cuatro años y no sabía qué ocurría. La banda le fue retirada, una luz brillante proveniente de una lámpara le lastimó la vista, sus ojos se aguaron. No entendía lo que la gente a su alrededor decía, estaba desorientado. Sintió un frío metal sobre su mejilla y de pronto un corte, gritó, ardía, sangrada y solo se asustaba más. Comenzó a llorar y notó que lo estaban grabando.

-Esto va para tus abuelos ¿por qué no saludas? –dijo una voz cerca de su oído, un aliento maloliente golpeó su suave rostro. No contestó y recibió otro corte.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! –gritó de nuevo y creyó escuchar sus voces, sintió aún más miedo ¿y si ellos estaban cautivos también? ¿Quién rescataría a sus papás? -¡Obaa-san! ¡Ojii-san! –sintió más cortes y la banda fue puesta de nuevo, hubo una nueva inyección y perdió la conciencia.

~FFB~

Un olor a humedad llegó a su nariz, abrió los ojos pero tenía una especie de bolsa o saco en la cabeza así que no podía ver nada, intentó moverse pero estaba atado a algo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? No lo recordaba, sintió pánico al pensar en su hijo ¿Dónde estaba Hikaru? ¿Estaba bien? Tenía que encontrarlo, se movió inquieto tratando de liberarse pero estaba encadenado de los brazos a la pared y sus pies se encontraban encadenados al suelo, sin mencionar que por alguna razón se sentía torpe y débil. Se sintió aún más desesperado y quiso gritar pero se distrajo al sentí un pinchazo en el abdomen, no había notado que no estaba solo, antes de decir nada quedó inconsciente.

Sasuke llegó lo más rápido que pudo, bajó el elevador y luego bajó las escaleras ocultas, atravesó los pasillos y entró abruptamente en el despacho de Kakashi en la sección secreta en el edificio de Konoha news. Hinata estaba allí, con una bandita en la cara, caminando de un lado a otro calmando a su niña más pequeña, se veía más pálida de lo normal y tenía los ojos rojizos, irritados, miró a Sasuke y no supo que decir. Akari estaba en un silloncito en la oficina le estaban limpiando una herida que se había hecho en el brazo. La mirada de Sasuke recorrió a todos, Naruto efectivamente no estaba, tal como le habían dicho, pero no era lo único importante que le faltaba allí.

-Hikaru… ¿dónde está Hikaru? –preguntó angustiado, algo que el Uchiha no solía demostrar.

-Kakashi-san lo llevó a tomar un té, está muy alterado…-susurró Hinata tratando de lograr que su hija dejara de llorar. Sasuke salió apresurado y se dirigió al pequeño comedor, encontró a Hikaru con una tacita en las manos temblorosas, el menor lo miró y corrió hacia él tirando la bebida, Sasuke lo recibió en un abrazo.

-Mi papá… mi papá…-comenzó a decir el pequeño entre gimoteos, Sasuke notó que Iruka estaba ahí también, limpiaba el té que había caído.

-Lo traeré de vuelta –miró al niño.- Te lo prometo, Hikaru –su rostro se tornó serio.- Traeré a Naruto de vuelta.

Un olor extraño llegó a su nariz, olía a alcohol mezclado con algo más, sintió su cuerpo entumido y se sintió desorientado de nuevo. Hubo pasos, silencio, pasos, silencio y luego un objeto metálico se colocó frente a su boca, no despegó los labios, la cuchara se alejó y la banda que estaba en sus ojos fue retirada. Al mirar a la persona frente a él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos –dijo la persona frente a él.- La última vez que me viste eras aun un niño, ya eres todo un hombre, igual que mi hermano – frente a él estaba el hermano de Sasuke, se veía cansado pero peligroso. – Les dije que no dejarías que tomaran a tu hijo con facilidad pero no quisieron esperarlo fuera del colegio, además de que mi hermano estaba ahí también metido todo el tiempo.

Sasuke se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras escuchaba al equipo hablar sobre los lugares donde pudieran haber llevado a Naruto, sobre los testimonios de la gente que habían visto lo ocurrido y sobre planes de rastreo. Jiraya había mencionado que su nieto tenía un pequeño chip que le habían implantado en caso de que algo así ocurriese pero no pudieron localizarlo, Akatsuki lo había desactivado.

Imágenes del pasado no dejaban de llegar a Sasuke. De pronto aparecía Iruka con la noticia de que no encontraban a Naruto, de pronto estaba en la sala viendo televisión con su mejor amigo que tenía la vista perdida y varias banditas en su rostro, luego se veía consolando a Akari frente a la tumba de su familia, luego estaba con Naruto mirando como Kakashi se llevaba a su amiga, después el tiempo en que Iruka no los dejaba ni un segundo solos porque habían recibido amenazas, pero ellos eran jóvenes y rebeldes, vio a Akari partiendo a su última misión, el cuerpo de su esposa siendo enterrado junto con el hijo que nunca conoció y por último a Naruto llorando la muerte de Sakura. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, no podía perdonar a su hermano y jamás lo haría, el deseo de venganza que había ido mitigando volvió y amenazó con tomar fuerza.

Kakashi lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.- Mandé ya a un grupo de rastreo y búsqueda, te quedarás con Iruka, dejaremos a Hikaru con Jiraiya y Tsunade –le puso una mano en el hombro y caminó hacia su pareja.

-Quiero buscar a Naruto –dijo seguro levantándose de su lugar, Kakashi lo miró inexpresivo como era típico de él.

-Lo sé, pero serías un estorbo –respondió Kakashi mientras acomodaba la bufanda que tapaba parte de su rostro. Sasuke apretó los puños y se acercó dispuesto a discutir pero Iruka lo detuvo con suavidad, él lo miró, Iruka lo veía con media sonrisa, cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-Entiendo lo que sientes Sasuke… pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que les pase algo a los dos – Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que no solo a él le afectaba que Naruto hubiese sido raptado, le importaba a sus abuelos, a sus compañeros de trabajo cuando supieran y a Iruka también, finalmente él los había criado gran parte de su vida, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, saber que su novio estaba cautivo por lunáticos como su hermano y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.- Hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿sí? Ahora llevaremos a Hikaru con sus abuelos y no se quiere ir si no lo acompañas, ese niño necesita a alguien que lo cuide ahora, alguien que sea como su padre.

Sasuke suspiró, alguien que sea su padre ¿ese era él? El recuerdo de su hijo no nacido llegó a su mente y sintió más frustración y odio hacia Akatsuki, pero Iruka tenía razón, no podía arriesgarse a ir sin lo necesario para enfrentarlos y sin la certeza de que podría regresar a Naruto, además era cierto que Hikaru necesitaba apoyo y acababa de notar que quería a ese niño como si fuera incluso su hijo desde siempre y que había estado un tanto celoso de no haberlo podido cuidar todo el tiempo, como si siempre hubiese querido el lugar que había ocupado Sakura, a lado de las dos personas más importantes para él.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, no se me olvidará –dijo aflojando las manos, caminó con decisión en busca del pequeño y lo acompañó hasta casa de sus abuelos. Hikaru no soltaba su mano en ningún momento y se veían tenso. Sasuke puso una mano en su cabeza y el menor lo miró asustado.- Tu papá es fuerte, estará bien –le revolvió el cabello.- Es como un león, entonces tú eres un cachorro de león, eres valiente y fuerte así que cuida a tu obba-chan mientras vamos por tu papá.

-¿Irás por él? –preguntó y apretó un poco su mano.- Trae a mi papá –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Lo traeré, te lo prometo – lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, el pequeño se tranquilizó un poco.

-Sasuke es como una pantera entonces –dijo, Sasuke lo miró.- Mejor un cuervo, así puedes volar y encontrarlo más rápido –lo miró con una expresión un tanto determinada.- Cuidaré a Tsunade obba-chan en lo que regresan, así que apresúrense por favor.

El pelinegro lo miró un tanto sorprendido, sonrió.- Tenías que ser el hijo de Naruto –rió. Llegaron a su destino, Iruka y Kakashi bajaron del auto, Sasuke también lo hizo y detrás de él bajó Hikaru, quien tomó su mano. Antes de siquiera tocar el timbre de la gran casa, la puerta se abrió y Tsunade, quien se veían un poco más cercana a su edad real que de costumbre, abrazó al pequeño, Jiraiya apareció a sus espaldas, intercambió unas palabras con los dos espías y entró apresurando a su esposa y a su nieto. Hikaru echó una última mirada a Sasuke, éste se despidió con un gesto de la mano y cuando las puertas se cerraron cualquier rastro de sonrisa desapareció del rostro del mayor.

-Bien, ahora hablemos de esto –dijo a Iruka, el cielo se iluminó con un rayo y la tierra retumbó.

~~FB~~

-Ten cuidado –dijo y lo atrapó, sonrió y lo colocó en sus piernas, el pequeño bebé que apenas aprendía a caminar sin sostenerse rió.- Vas muy bien –ttebayo –dijo alegre mientras lo alzaba en el aire.

-Si se te cae te golpearé tan fuerte que tendrás que ir a llorarle a Sasuke para que alguien te de una aspirina –dijo una chica pelirrosa que salía de la cocina con un trapo entre las manos.

-No lo tiraré, además Hikaru es fuerte y aguantará una caída ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a su bebé quien rió.

-No confíes en ese dobe –dijo una voz repentina. Sasuke acababa de entrar al departamento.- Se caerá y quedará cabeza hueca como su padre.

-Teme ¿quién te dejó entrar? -sintió como se le resbalaba el bebé y apenas logró alcanzarlo, antes de tocar suelo, por pura suerte su esposa no había visto ese, pero cierto pelinegro sí.

-Qué padre tan inútil eres, yo podría cuidar mejor de él que tú –dijo Sasuke quitándole por unos minutos a Hikaru, el pequeño rió. Naruto lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, siempre había pensado que sus mejores amigos habrían sido buenos padres.

~~FFB~~

-Hikaru…-susurró entre sueños.- ¿Está bien?... Hikaru…-pensó mientras comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia. Sí, seguramente estaba Hikaru bien, Itachi había dicho algo… ¿pero qué? Ah sí… no habían podido tomarlo, seguramente ahora estaba a salvo con Hinata… pero a ella la habían golpeado, tal vez estaba con Sakura… entonces recordó que ella no estaba allí más. Su mente estaba un poco confundida, tenía la sensación de haber estado durmiendo varias horas ¿Qué había pasado? Había visto a Itachi, lo escuchó un poco y luego comenzó a maldecir, amenazar y gritar, entonces le había inyectado algo. Sasuke… él debía tener a Hikaru, casi podía verlos, sí, su hijo debía estar bien.

-¿Despertaste de nuevo? –preguntó una voz cercana a él, abrió los ojos de golpe y una luz lastimó sus ojos, los cerró de nuevo poco a poco y cuando se acostumbró miró a su alrededor. Ahora estaban en una pequeña habitación con losetas que alguna vez habían sido un color cercano al blanco pero ahora estaban manchadas por el tiempo, suciedad y por los rastros de varias historias que allí habían ocurrido. Ahora no estaba atado igual que antes, sus manos estaban esposadas tras su espalda y tenía un pie encadenado a la base de meta de una cama, había un escusado y un lavamanos en ese lugar, no había ventanas y olía a humedad, la luz que lo había cegado unos momentos provenían de un par de lámparas con luz intensa como la de los estudios fotográficos, en medio de las lámparas estaba de nuevo su captor, Itachi.- Me costó trabajo conseguir que me dejaran moverte aquí, ya no confían mucho en mí, no después de lo de la esposa de mi hermano –lanzó una risa cansada, Naruto lo miró mejor se veía grande y gastado.- De hecho es la misma habitación donde la tuve un tiempo, luego la mudé a mi misma habitación pero no me dejarían moverte allá, saben que no soy del otro bando así que no hay manera de decirles que te quiero para mi disfrute, además eso enojaría más a mi estúpido ototo.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Lo mismo que querían cuando te secuestraron de niño, cuando… –lo señaló.- Cuando te hicieron esas cicatrices en las mejillas y lo mismo que…-se pasó una mano por los ojos, como si le ardieran.- Que cuando trajeron a Akari aquí por última vez.

-Que…-empezó a decir pero el otro le hizo una señal de que hiciese silencio, volvió a pasarse la mano por los ojos.

-¿No te dijeron nunca por qué tus padres fueron asesinados? ¿Por qué mi familia, la de Sasuke, la de Akari fueron asesinados? – ahora Naruto lo veía confundido, Itachi soltó otra risa y se levantó.- No tengo el entusiasmo para contártelo –se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué?! –notó que no le hizo caso.- ¡Responde! –no tuvo contestación, siguió gritando aun cuando la puerta se cerró y las luces se apagaron, entonces la obscuridad fue tan absoluta que lo asustó y se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego comenzar a gritar de nuevo.

La lluvia se había soltado, Sasuke, Iruka y Kakashi se encontraban en la oficina de este último, todos con una taza de té que nadie tomaba, ni siquiera se acercaban a los labios. Habían contado la información que poseían al más joven de ellos, ahora permanecían en silencio tras una larga discusión. Un suspiro de Iruka rompió el silencio.

-Bien… pues creo que no tenemos más opción… -dijo y Sasuke lo miró un tanto sorprendido, aunque logró ocultarlo a tiempo, Kakashi también lo miró.- Es justo –respondió a la mirada del peliblanco.- No es la primera vez que le pasa… tiene derecho a luchar… -miró de nuevo a Sasuke.- Pero las condiciones son las siguientes… harás lo que te digamos cuando te digamos, te entrenaremos un poco para que no…-pensó una manera de decirlo sin que sonara mal.

-Para que no estorbes en el momento clave –dijo Kakashi con la misma expresión de siempre, Iruka asintió un tanto apenado.

-Irás a todos lados acompañado por alguien del equipo… si no se te llama no vienes… debes tener paciencia –notó que hizo una mueca.- Esas son las condiciones… o las aceptas o no entras…

-Y si no las aceptas y tratas de buscarlo por tu cuenta te meteré en una habitación de asilo para que no interfieras –dijo Kakashi. Sasuke bufó, cerró los ojos y lo meditó un poco. No era una situación que le alegrara del todo pero no podía estar lejos de Naruto, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que él estaba quien sabe dónde con su hermano que le estaría haciendo quien sabe qué cosas.

-Está bien... Acepto…-respondió resignado.

-Bien, ahora vete, Iruka te llamará en la mañana –dijo Kakashi, llevándose por fin la taza a los labios.


	25. Cautivo

¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, mi inspiración se está yendo a otro lado y ya solita me enredé con la historia D: ¡Gracias por leerme! Agradezco cualquier review, sea bueno o malo :3 ¡Que tengan un buen regreso a clases! Ya nos acercamos cada vez más al final de este fanfic :')

Cap.25

La cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago parecía digerirse a sí mismo, sintió que se soltaba el agarre en su pie y sintió que lo levantaban, sus piernas estaban un tanto torpes y necesitó ayuda para caminar los tres pasos al escusado. Odiaba eso, era la quinta vez que le daban la oportunidad de realizar sus necesidades y debían asistirlo pues nunca la dejaban libres las manos; las primeras veces había intentado escapar pero terminaba golpeado cuando no era Itachi y cuando era él recibía amenazas y luego terminaba drogado de nuevo sin poder despegar los ojos durante horas. Él creía llevar una eternidad, nunca sabía cuándo era noche y cuándo era día, no sabía si la gente fuera de la habitación iba y venía, pensaba en su hijo a cada minuto y cuando podía gritaba y maldecía queriendo salir. La comida llegaba tres veces al día, al inicio no la aceptaba pero al notar que no tenía nada extraño entonces comenzó a comer, aunque siempre asistido. Su vista se acostumbraba poco a poco a la oscuridad y pronto las dos lámparas se convirtieron en una sola menos brillante, entonces notó que Itachi dejó de pasarse tanto las manos por los ojos.

-Soy una persona que trabaja de noche o trabaja aquí, rara vez hago trabajo de campo –dijo una vez cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto había notado ese detalle.- Hace años que me quitaron del lugar de acción, la vista se acostumbra a la oscuridad… cuando salgas de aquí, si sales vivo, tendrás que usar lentes, tu vista estará fregada.

A veces el rubio discutía con él, a veces no decía nada, en éstas ocasiones, más cortas y raras, se daba cuenta de que el captor llevaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros y parecía que apenas y podía continuar en pie, aunque cuando entraba alguien más a la habitación se volvía una persona imponente y peligrosa, aunque esto rara vez sucedía. Hubo momentos en los que se quedaba solo, atado y a veces amordazado y no podía hacer nada más que mirar la oscuridad, pero cuando se empezó a acostumbrar notó que frente a la cama había una caja de madera sobre la cual habían hojas de papel raídas y bolígrafos chorreados, se dio cuenta de que en la pared había dibujos realizados con carboncillo viejo que se le hacían familiares y en otro punto habían marcas que parecían contar días que pasaban.

Miró su celular, había pasado ya una semana, el equipo que había mandado Kakashi ya había vuelto, habían tenido un enfrentamiento, un muerto y otros tres agentes en el hospital, dos de gravedad, ese había sido el saldo.

-Sasuke, es hora –dijo Kakashi asomándose a la habitación, el pelinegro lo siguió mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de nuevo. Llegaron hasta una habitación donde Iruka los esperaba con unas cuantas armas, habían estado enseñándole a disparar y habían descubierto que tenía habilidad para ello. También habían estado entrenando un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Iruka les había enseñado un poco a los dos cuando vivían con él y se sorprendió al descubrir que ahora que era mayor, incluso habiendo dejado todo eso, aún era bueno.

A Sasuke no le importaba si decían que era bueno, si le decían que estaba mejorando, lo único que le importaba era que encontraran pronto a Naruto y que pronto pudiera ir por él. Miraba la hora a cada rato, miraba la fecha y se desesperaba más, todas las noches iba a ver a Hikaru, cenaba con él, le ayudaba con las tareas y luego estaba con él hasta que se dormía, entonces volvía al departamento de Iruka, se estaba quedando allí ya que con facilidad podría saber si había nuevas noticias. Conforme pasaban los días iba ganando nuevo odio hacia su hermano, hacia Akatsuki y sentía el deseo de matar a quien se metiera en su camino, a todos los que le habían arrebatado todo aquello que había amado alguna vez.

-Hola –dijo una chica cuando Sasuke descansaba, se sobresaltó y la miró, se le hizo conocida.- Soy Amaru… ¿no me recuerdas? –sonrió un poco.- Te vi en el despacho de Akari aquella vez –se sentó a su lado.- Supe lo del chico rubio… mi padre estuvo en la misión cuando lo secuestraron cuando era niño y ahora estuve en la misión de reconocimiento –notó que ahora Sasuke le prestaba atención.- Quería pedirte perdón… porque… no hice lo mejor que podría haber hecho en esta misión… ni tampoco en la otra… Me retiré en vez de seguir a los demás miembros, debería estar en el hospital con ellos…

-Podrás ir en la siguiente, ellos no –dijo el pelinegro sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Sí… ahora puedo… -se levantó y se colocó frente a él, se arrodilló y realizó una breve reverencia, Sasuke la miró intrigado.- Es mi culpa que ella muriera… éramos compañeras en esa misión y dejé que se la llevaran… me fui sin ella… -gruesas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.- Por eso… esta vez daré lo mejor de mí…

Él la miró sin entender a qué se refería exactamente, le pidió que se levantara y entonces entendió. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, en el pasillo se encontró con Sai y Gaara, el último lo detuvo y le preguntó preocupado sobre Naruto.

-Aún no lo encontramos –fue todo lo que contestó y luego tomó su habitual camino a con Hikaru dejando a los otros igual que cuando le preguntaron.

Itachi llegó con ropas limpias y le estuvo señalando con el arma mientras se ponía la camisa, Naruto sintió alivio al tener las manos libres, pero no se resistió, no solo por el arma sino porque sabía que estaba amenazada la vida de su hijo e incluso de Sasuke, cuando terminó de asearse un poco y de cambiarse las esposas volvieron.

-Tienes suerte –dijo de pronto Itachi.- Te están buscando con ganas, tus abuelos están considerando ceder pero aún están intentando resistirse. Deberías estar feliz de que me dejaran vigilarte o estarías en las mismas circunstancias que estuvieron tus padres, de hecho es una suerte que las dos veces que estuviste aquí me hayan dejado vigilarte, sobre todo aquella vez, yo aún estaba entrenando, no era miembro oficial.

Naruto lo miró, no recordaba mucho de esa ocasión, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que era verdad lo que él decía, que alguien parecido a Sasuke lo había mantenido vigilado y por eso había podido mantenerse tranquilo en vez de estar gritando, pegando y llorando por sus padres. –Pero en ese entonces… tú… tu familia…

-Ellos no sabían en qué me estaba metiendo todavía… cuando se enteraron fue que tuve que hacer lo que tuve que hacer… -notó que el rubio lo miró con odio.- No lo hice por las razones que tú y mi hermano creen –arrojó una manta a la cama.- Esta noche hará más frío –salió.

Para su mala suerte hubo dos días de lluvias fuertes y eso dificultó la búsqueda, además de que cada vez que creían estar más cerca algo pasaba que los desalentaba. Sasuke se ponía más tenso e impaciente y cada vez era más difícil mantenerlo quieto. Había mejorado notablemente en el uso de armas y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Debimos haberlo incluido en el equipo hace tiempo –dijo Kakashi a Iruka un día mientras cenaban solos.

-Para eso tendría que haber ido a vivir contigo.

-Sí, eso hubiese sido bueno –sorbió un poco de sopa y lo miró.- De hecho estaba pensando en que tal vez Naruto habría sido bueno también en nuestra sección más que en la de Tsunade.

-Eso lo sabemos desde que eran niños, el mismo Itachi nos dijo que los tres niños serían de utilidad, pero ya sabes que los Uzumaki no querían que su hijo se viera en medio de esos conflictos y Sasuke quedaba descartado pues el sería entrenado para ser el guardaespaldas de Naruto –se sirvió un poco de sake y suspiró.- Itachi tomó la decisión, a pesar de que nos traicionó sabemos que sabía lo que hacía. Al menos les dejó a su mejor estudiante, podría habérsela llevado.

-Eso no me tranquiliza, de hecho me preocupa. No es fácil desaparecer por casi un año entero a la mejor espía y luego entregar su cadáver –se acomodó la bufanda de nuevo, no sin antes besar la frente de Iruka.- Hay que encontrar al pequeño Naruto, voy a llevar a Sasuke a la próxima misión de búsqueda.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.- ¿Estás seguro? –recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

-No lo voy a llevar al rescate sin que haya tenido antes una probada de lo que puede encontrar –caminó a la habitación, Iruka lo siguió y abrazó por la espalda.

-Está bien, pero cuídalo. Sabes que… aunque los crié poco tiempo siempre los vi como mis hijos –susurró.

Kakashi sonrió y lo enfrentó.- Hagamos hijos –se quitó la bufanda y lo besó, rodeó su cintura con su brazo y lo jaló dentro de la habitación.

Una noche permitieron que Hikaru se quedara en el departamento de Sasuke, el niño andaba muy tenso y pasar tiempo con él probablemente lo tranquilizaría y así fue. El pelinegro tenía que ser muy fuerte para soportar estar sin hacer nada, había pasado demasiado tiempo, según él, y aún no sabían nada demasiado bueno. Tras acostar a Hikaru se acostó en la sala a tratar de tranquilizarse, entonces encontró el álbum de fotos que Gaara le había regalado.

Hojeó el álbum un poco, podía notar cómo habían ido creciendo con esas fotografías, los amigos que habían tenido y los que habían ido perdiendo. Habían retratos de momentos tristes y de momentos felices, había cosas que recordaba y otras que no, pensó en agradecerle algún día a Gaara el ser capaz de ser lo suficientemente callado para poder tomar esas fotografías sin que nadie lo notase.

A la mañana siguiente llevó a Hikaru a la escuela, se encontró ahí con Hinata con quien fue a desayunar. Su plática fue un poco más vivaz que de costumbre, ellos no solían hablar mucho sin Naruto que los hiciera conversar y reír. Tal vez la falta de él fue lo que los hizo un poco más conversadores. Hinata estaba muy preocupada pues ella había estado el día del rapto y no había podido hacer gran cosa, se sentía de cierta manera culpable. Sasuke le decía que no tenía razones para sentirse de esa manera pues tenía que preocuparse por sus hijas y finalmente gracias a ella Hikaru estaba bien y con ellos.

Estaban por pagar la cuenta cuando el teléfono de Sasuke sonó, era Kakashi. Asintió un par de veces, su rostro se fue ensombreciendo un poco, colgó.-Debo irme –dejó el importe de toda la comida sin darle tiempo a ella para protestar y luego fue para el lugar de su trabajo.

Naruto estaba cansado de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sentado o acostado, así que cuando su vigilante no estaba cerca se levantaba e intentaba ejercitarse un poco o simplemente moverse lo más que le permitiesen las esposas. Un día mientras descansaba se alejó un poco de la pared para mirar los dibujos, entonces lo notó, era el trazo de Akari. Sintió su estómago revolverse un poco, al parecer estaba en la misma habitación donde ella había estado cautiva unos años atrás. Entonces sintió más curiosidad por las notas que había encontrado por ahí esparcidas, se preguntó por qué no las habría sacado alguien de la habitación. Itachi entró a la habitación con la comida y lo encontró sentado mirando los papeles.

-Son de alguien que estuvo antes que tú aquí –le dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se sentó en su habitual silla.- Una querida amiga mía.

-¿Amiga? –dijo con sorna. El pelinegro asintió lentamente y se vio más cansado.

-Una niña a quien entrené, tuvimos un hijo sabes –sonrió, sus ojeras se marcaron más.- Aunque yo no era el padre le pedí que fingiera conmigo que lo era.

Naruto lo miró confundido y curioso. ¿Hablaba de la misma persona en quién había pensado o alguien más? Antes de poder preguntar nada Itachi se levantó, tomó todos los papeles y los metió en su abrigo.-Cuando mi hermano venga por ti, dile esto y memorízalo que no lo volveré a decir "2negativo, 3 derecha, 4, madera" –sin explicar nada más salió de la habitación dejando a un rubio confundido.

-Tenemos una misión –dijo Kakashi cuando Sasuke llegó.- Le siguieron la pista a un novato de Akatsuki, un pequeño peón. Si lo atrapamos podemos interrogarlo para obtener información sobre dónde está el nido de su grupo.

-¿De qué sirve eso? –preguntó un tanto impaciente.

-Que en el nido es donde llevan a sus cautivos más importantes y hemos intentado encontrarlo desde hace muchos años. Solo dos personas han llegado ahí y una no volvió con vida, la otra no recuerda mucho. Si encontramos el lugar puede que encontremos a Naruto y otras personas –el otro asintió.- Nos acompañarás, es algo sencillo y te dará una ligera idea de cómo será cuando entremos realmente en acción.

Condujeron a Sasuke a un cuarto junto con otros agentes que se estaba preparando, le dieron un chaleco antibalas que era mucho más ligero de lo que esperaba, un arma pequeña solo en caso de que fuese necesario y un comunicador para escuchar y contestar órdenes con facilidad. Del equipo solo ubicó a Amaru, notó que ella no llevaba la misma protección que los demás.

-Ella es de las mejores –le dijo Kakashi.-Ella era la pareja de Akari precisamente por eso –le dio una palmada en el hombro.- ¿Listo? –antes de recibir alguna respuesta pasó al frente y llamó a todos, les recordó la misión, acomodó su bufanda y partieron.

Iban en una camioneta oscura que conducía silenciosa entre calles de una zona poco concurrida de Konoha, acercándose cada vez más a una de las fronteras con otro estado. Los agentes iban platicando, reían y comentaban el juego de beisbol del día anterior. A Sasuke le sorprendió un poco la calma con la que tomaban todo.

Itachi entró de nuevo a la habitación para recoger la bandeja, se sentó frente a él en silencio. Sus miradas se sostuvieron por alrededor de media hora, parecía que quería decir algo pero aún lo meditaba.- Mañana, te diré todo. Solo así mi hermano idiota podrá saber qué ocurrió, no querrá escucharme y no viviré lo suficiente para explicarle –dijo y sin agregar nada más salió. Naruto estuvo un poco más confundido e intrigado.


End file.
